The Mist and the Brave One
by 4ft11
Summary: Divided, man & dragon wage war, spanning centuries. Amidst the violence, brave Valka sees the world differently. As she matures into a woman, trying to remedy the chaos amid the two, she finds the lost soul of a dragon, learning firsthand who they are in the form of her only child, a secret she bears. Based on the DreamWorks film, How to Train Your Dragon. Thank you & please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, welcome to this, the prequel to The Viking and the Night Fury. This story will tell of the beginnings of the Dragon/Viking War, the birth and rule of the Red Death and the young lives of Valka and her friends on Berk. Hopefully, this prequel will only last seven chapters and once finished, the next act will continue. The story will also introduce an aspect that will play further into the continuation of TVATNF, which is that Hiccup contains a dragon's spirit and can morph to become it. The dragon used is not of the series or franchise, it's something I imagined as an antithesis of the Night Fury, as having Hiccup's soul being one would be too convenient. This story will contain references to the films as well as from the television series. This story, like TVATNF, is a Fem!Hiccup tale. Rating to be posted as M for violence and mention of blood. Posting this fan fiction 8-6-2014. Thank you & please enjoy._

…

Within the dwellings of a dormant volcanic island, a mother awaits the hatching of her first-born. For many moons, she patiently waited, looking over her egg and whispering to it words of good fortune and grace. Finally, she'd now have her little angel by her side.

Here, she ruled as queen of Dragon Island, looking over the many dragons that lived on its surface. She ruled justly, never cruel to her kind or those of distant hives. Her reign as monarch of the island would one day come to an end and in due time, her heir would take her place and rule with the same integrity and benevolence she'd pass on.

As the first cracks began to form on the shells surface, she cooed lovingly to the arrival of her child. Many of dragons gathered to witness the birth of their future sovereign, watching as the giant teal egg vibrated in the red lava below.

After several shakes and shoves, the top of the shell split open, revealing the head of a new Green Death. His six crimson eyes slowly opened one at a time, gazing at the world around him. The stone walls held a red glow as the smell of fire and brimstone soaked the air. Once this vision cleared, he saw his mother for the first time.

She gazed down to her young one, love in her six blue eyes for her prince. "_Hello there, my son, my little prince,"_ she purred leaning down to rub his snout with hers.

Staring into his mother's eyes, he felt something deep inside. However, the feelings weren't those of love or affection. What lay inside was a wicked, wild impulse of pure hatred for the being before him. He's insides burned with the odor of her presence, a mixture of ash and salt.

This was the creature whom never stopped talking, always saying how wonderful and fair he'd be once brought to this world. Her words of kindness and love only seemed to harden his heart and soul into bitterness and wrath. An urge crept within him, he didn't know who this creature thought she was and to be honest he didn't care. She called him a prince, an angel, a blessing. If being those things would make him like her, soft and weak, he refused to be those words.

He wanted to be a god.

A low tremble rose from his throat as she pulled back to gaze at her child once more, and without warning, widened his jaws and lunged forward from his shell onto her bare belly and began clawing and tearing at her flesh. A surge of brutal agony swept her core as her child began to gnaw her flesh away. Desperately she tried to pull him away from her stomach, only to have his razor-like claws and fangs dig deeper and forcefully cut out at her skin. She let out a pleading cry as she was slowly being eaten alive by her own flesh and blood.

The gathering dragons watched in terror as their prince gorged at his mother's entrails before taking action. Nadders and Nightmares began to dive down to pry the newborn from its mother. Unfortunately, with him latched onto her, any attempt to separate them would result in more pain for their queen and burning him would only do damage to her exposed guts. With heavy hearts, they could only listen as their kind ruler screamed in anguish till her body could handle no more and collapsed of exhaustion, still alive as her child bathed in her blood.

He kept her alive for days, slowly eating her insides and relishing in the sound of his mother's pleading words and begging for mercy. This control he possessed, he enjoyed, nay lusted. When he finally hollowed out her stomach, he took to her still beating heart and ripped it out by force, feeling it pulsate before flattening between his jowls. A malevolent grin cloaked his fangs as more of her blood blanketed his body.

The queen died that day, with love for her young one still in her heart…

He let out a low echoing roar inside his mother's gouged body, the vibration rattling the volcanos walls as well as the surface of the island. All dragons within a hundred mile radius heard the bellow, a shudder of fear shivering down their spines. The dragons within the enclosed volcanic lowered their heads in remorse as did the frightened dragons in the forest and skies surrounding the island.

A new reign had begun as the four day old dragon emerged out of his mother's throat, covered in a thick layer of her dried blood. The dawn of the Red Death began…

…

The scent of sea breeze and cool western wind blanket the mainland as waves bounce off the cliffed coast, spraying the peaceful land of mist and evergreen by the sea. Here, creatures go about their daily lives in comfort, the skies grey and beautiful as the morning sun rises, glowing brightly from a break in the clouds. The soil here is fertile and full of nutrients with large oaks, pines and birches covering the forest landscape. Cool autumn winds brush the tips of the branches, rustling the reddening leaves off to the soft moss and short meadows.

Man and dragon share this world, although in separate realms. Man take to the cliff side shores where they make their villages and fish along the coastlines. Dragons keep to the evergreens, where they roam the further reaches of the mainland. This still, is a land of hardships and troubles for both creatures.

Man must deal with the occasional water dragons and sea serpents as they tug away at their nets and fish. Dragons are at constant risk of poachers and hunters who take their skins as well as many of their kind leaving many at the risk of extinction.

Occasionally, both meet and disagree on things, but for the most part they tolerate each other.

On a high cliff overlooking the horizon, a wingless wolf-like dragon with short downy cinereous-grey fur listens closely as the atmosphere slowly turned heavy. Narrowing his eyes, he heeded the faint sounds of aggressive beating in the air. He wasn't too sure what it was but it seemed like trouble to him.

"_Up early as usual, huh, brother?"_ a Storm Cutter yawned laxly as he landed besides his flightless companion.

"_You feel that?" _the smaller dragon asked.

Sensing the environment, the Storm Cutter admitted to feeling nothing. "_I'm a Storm Cutter, not a Mist Runner. I can't pick up on these things you know."_

"_There's a heavy pressure drop thirty degrees from here and the winds are picking up speed, unusual for this time of year. We'll be expecting heavy rain today but this isn't the same type of gravity associated with weather, this seems wild."_ The Mist Runner kept his emerald eyes to the horizon, hoping to be proven wrong, he didn't need trouble today.

"_Right, I'll send word out to keep a sharp eye in the sky. How's your mate?"_ the Storm Cutter tilted his head in curiosity.

"_About ready to conceive. To be honest, brother, I'm nervous. What if I can't be the father my pup needs? I think of how my father raised me and hope to be as great as half the Runner he was,"_ he gave a heavy sigh. "_It's just us now...we're the last Mist Runners around, maybe even on the planet. I just want a bright future for my young."_

"_Runner, you'll be a great dad to your pup. Look at me, I've got seven hatchlings on the way with my gal and you're worried about one. If having you as the Alpha has taught me anything, it's that you're capable of more than you imagine, for a flightless dragon that is."_ The Storm Cutter held one of his wings over the Mist Runner. "_And you won't be alone in this, brother, you know us Storm Cutters and Mist Runners stick together, we're family._"

"_Hmm, thank you, Storm. That means a lot to me."_ The Runner said before the sound of shallow calls echoed in the air. "_Oh great…"_ he scowled under his breath.

Turning his head around, the Cutter gave out a heavy breath before tucking his wing back. "_Well look what the cat dragged in…"_ he growled as three dark figures flew down to the cliff where the Runner and Cutter stood.

"_Save us your snide remarks, owl face,"_ the lead panther-like dragon snapped._ "Mist Runner,"_ he spoke with certain disdain.

"_Night Fury,"_ the Runner matched in a loathing tone.

"_Word in the sky is the humans are colonizing further into the Evergreen,"_ the Night Fury smoothly said, extending his powerful black wings. "_We don't take very kindly to trespassers."_

"_They'll be nowhere near your domain, you Night Furies live on the mountains," _the Storm Cutter lifted himself high looking down to the smaller jet dragon.

"_So we just wait till they get closer and take our land like they're taking yours?"_ one Fury in the back asked.

"_Who'd want to live on your frozen wasteland anyways, kitty-cat?" _the Cutter shot back, a sly smirk on his face knowing he pushed their buttons.

"_You want to take this in the clouds, Cutter!?"_ the other Fury interjected, baring her fangs and retracting her claws, both sizing each other up for a fight.

"_Enough,"_ the Mist Runner spoke softly, but his voice was firm and authoritative. "_I understand your concern, Fury, and I'll see what can be done to prevent your homes from being taken."_

"_That's it!? You of all dragons should despise them the most. They take your habitat and brethren Runners for pelts and yet you still defend them. Think of your mate and future pup, Runner…"_ the male Fury in the back began before being stopped by his leader.

"_That's enough!"_ he turned over to the Mist Runner, his serpentine eyes staring into his of peridot. "_We'll see how things turnabout. Friendly tip, hunter tracks have been spotted on the east side of the green. Be alert."_ And with that, the Night Furies soared off back to their homes.

"_Pricks,"_ the Storm Cutter cursed under his breath.

"_They don't mean harm, Cutter, they're just on edge. Once we Runners die out, it'll only be a matter of time before they'll be hunted down,"_ walking forward, the Mist Runner made his way into the forest, being stopped by a Timberjack.

"_Viking children spotted in the southern green, sir,"_ she lowered her head to her Alpha.

"_I'll lead them back to their village, tell as many as you can rain will be upon us soon and to take shelter. Thank you,"_ he responded before swiftly racing through the forest like an arrow.

…

From the forest, a group of young children exited, all racing to the clearing near a house by the tree line with bright smiles on their faces, panting heavily with leaves and twigs stuck to their clothing.

"How many times have I told you kids to stay out of the woods before a thunderstorm?" a woman hanging laundry on the line calls out to them as they smiles cheerfully. "Get inside," she points to the front door of the house. Reluctantly, one of the children, her son, marches to the entrance of his house, turning back to wave farewell to his friends, as they all race home to their own mothers. Before closing the door, he looks to the forest and wave goodbye to their guide home.

"Shoo, dragon, shoo! Go on now!" the mother swipes away the Mist Runner with a straw broom. She pushes a small puff of dirt to his face, causing him to sneeze away the dust trapped in his nostrils before darting further into the forest.

"They mean no harm, dear, let them be," her husband and chief of the tribe puffed as he chopped at logs of wood.

"We shouldn't encourage their presence here, dear. What next, we'll be inviting them into our homes and giving them belly rubs?" she snorted as she placed the broom down and continued to hang the laundry. "I swear, dear, one of these days…"

"I know, 'They'll come for our heads'…," he reached out for her hands, placing his axe down. "For now, we're all at peace. Bad things only happen to dragon hunters and we don't hunt dragons here. It's worked for centuries and it will continue to work as long as we all stay the course."

She sighed with a weak smile on her face. "I know...I just can't shake this feeling that something bad is soon to come..."

He smiled back to his wife as a fisherman came by. "Chief, the ships are in with the catch."

"Excellent, I'll be there shortly," he turned over to him then back to his wife. "There's nothing to be afraid of my dear, everything is fine." He pecked her cheek lovingly before making his way to the pier.

As he walked through his village, the laughter of children filled the air as they chased after geese and the smell of freshly baked bread trailed and mixed with the briny odor of sea grass drying on poles. The sound of cattle bells chimed around as a herd of sheep and oxen were moved about to the right side of the community.

His people were safe, as they were when his father was chief and his father was chief. It was a good feeling.

Making it to the ships, he greets everyone by name, a big smile on his dark-bearded face. "How was the catch?" he asked as the fishermen aboard the vessels began unloading their filled baskets to the docks.

"Smooth as usual, a little windy today but when Odin wants wind, he gives us wind," a fishermen with blonde hair chuckled, the woven basket on his head shaking slightly.

"And the dragons?" he asked as he hoisted four baskets over his broad shoulders.

"A few Sea Shocker and a Scaludron or two, but other than that, no trouble. It's getting a bit tedious when the fellas want a game of tug of war with the nets," the helmsman said, carrying the tangled mess of webs to the seamstresses for more mending.

"Ha-ha! I'm sure it's nothing you men can't handle," the chief smirked as he placed the loads of fish onto the carts for all to share.

The skies soon began to blacken, and normally this was to come when thunderstorms were to pass, however…these weren't those clouds that darkening the heavens. A humming sound engulfed the air, making it feel dense.

Something wasn't right.

Almost as if a bad omen was sent to them by Thor himself, ominous shadows cloaked the waters and land over the mainland coast. Looking up, the merry people of the mainland, from the far northern mountains to the far southern reaches of the grasslands, gazed at the unholy mass of dragons, their wings spread wide blocking the grey clouds above, shrouding the land in darkness.

"What in the world…" was all the helmsman could get out before the horde of dragons swooped from the skies, heading straight for the village. Their roars pierced through the air as they let out trails of fire from their jaws, setting the wooden dome-shaped houses ablaze.

After that, everything happened in a flash, a piercing high-pitched noise rattling the air as inferno clouded the world and the once fragrant smell of bread and sea grass was replaced with the odor of burnt flesh and smoke.

The last thing anyone that day remembered was their village being burned to the ground, the wails of wives and mothers over their husbands and children's bodies as blood covered earth from both man and beast.

The large chief kneeled to the ground as droplets of rain fell from the heavens, his body covered in soot and dragons blood as he leaned down to cradle the body of his beloved wife, her grey eyes wide with blood escaping her parted lips.

More rain cried from the sky as thunder roared above in a frenzy as everyone able gathered to their chief's side.

He's breathing was shallow and heavy as anger flooded his heart.

"Ready the ships..."

The men and women gathered their belongings and children, heading for the vessels that weren't destroyed. They sailed out into sea, along the way seeing other ships from various coastlines doing the same. It took them many moons, but they made it to an island with a large mountain and dense forests.

Here they'd start over, learn about the enemy and take them down one by one.

"What should we name it, father?" the son of the chief asked looking out to the landmass.

"Berk, my son. This is our new home," his father said holding him by the shoulder. "This is now Viking land."

…

As droplets of rain fall to the grassy earth of the forest floor, the Runner collects a large study leaf, allowing it to fill with water. Once the vessel filled with liquid, he carefully lifted the edges of the leaf with his blunt crystalized teeth and carried it off to a hallowed oak tree, where his expecting mate rested.

Her body was covered in the same soft cinereous-grey downy fur as her mate, small speckles of ecru on her back, neck and face. Her breathing relaxed as she opened her peridot eyes to those of her partner's as he leaned down to present her water.

"_Trouble?"_ she asked taking a sip from the sheet.

"_Just some human children on our domain, led them back to their village. I sensed something out by the cliff, but didn't stay for too long to figure out what it was,_" he hummed seating next to her. "_Soon?"_ he asked staring at her rising and falling belly with a smile.

"_Very. I worry, I fear we're the last of our breed,"_ his mate howled softly.

The male looked out to the pouring rain, narrowing his eyes. "_Hunters are blinded with their greed to realize the repercussions of their actions. I wish nothing but hope and safety for our pup."_

A jolt ran across the female's spine as the first contractions set in.

"_It's time."_

Her mate stood and nuzzled her cheek with encouragement as she calmly inhaled and exhaled.

"_Just a bit more, my dear. One more push..._" he softly cooed as she did so, panting slowly as the faint sounds of mewling echoed within the oak.

Looking back, both witnessed as their pup slowly wobbles up, falling once before seating on her hind legs. The pup lets out a tiny yawn, revealing small quartz canines and teeth as her eyes sluggishly open, bright peridot like her parents.

A daughter.

"_Our sweet pup,"_ her mother beamed, leaning over to kiss her child's already sleepy face.

Her father pressed his snout to hers nuzzling lovingly. "_Hello there, sweet. Let's see you mist up."_

The pup slowly lifted herself once more, shaking herself slightly and from her shivers, small puffs of haze surrounded the baby Mist Runner.

Both parents gaze down at their little one with smiling faces, the last Mist Runner to be born in the world. A cackle from outside stiffens the new mother and father, he giving out protective growls.

"Well look what we got here, must be our lucky day!" a hunter from the outside said as he and others began to approach the oak. "Thought you fellas were all gone, won't the boss be happy to know he'll be gettin' Mist Runner coats and a pup."

The male's growls turned to aggressive barks as he lunged from the opening, baring his crystal teeth and bristling his fur slightly. As his hairs rise, the droplets of rain surrounding him began to steam, creating a thick veil of mist around him and the hunters.

"Whoa, boys, back up," one of the more experienced hunters warned. "The fog won't harm ya, but it makes it easier for them to get to ya."

"It's flightless, what's the worst it can do to us?" a young hunter snidely remarked as a high-pitched sound came from the jaws of the Mist Runner.

"GET DOWN!"

Just out of harm's way, the men lowered themselves while keeping out of the mist as a bright thin white beam bounced off of the Runner's teeth before collecting an inch from his mouth as a concentrated laser and shot out. The blast expended for a great distance, perfectly slicing trees and boulders as he turned his head across the area where the hunter laid. After five seconds, the beam finally ended.

The hunters lifted themselves from the ground, looking behind them at the now sliced area of forest lasting about one thousand meters. Where the laser cut through the trees and rocks, the area was perfectly smooth with no indication of scorch marks. Many of the new coming hunters began to shiver in fright as to what it could have done to their flesh and bone.

"He's only got two more shots to go, we better muzzle him before he thinks to get to them, they only last longer and get stronger," a more experienced one said readying his whip.

"_On my count, I need you to take our daughter and run to the Storm Cutter nest,"_ the male softly managed between a snarl.

Reaching out, she grabbed her little one between the back and belly, cradling her gently in her soft mouth. The pup whimpered slightly, scared from the situation as her mother positioned herself.

More mist spread and soon it appeared as if the entire forest was covered in a thick blanket of haze. Now the hunters legs were submerged in the fog, some feeling a tingling sensation as they looked down to see crystals forming around their legs, spreading to the ground locking them in place.

"_3."_

"It's a distraction! Break it off!" one hunter shouted.

"_2."_

The female inhaled slowly as the haze rapidly rose, clouding the air. Her eyes glowed emerald and looked to the forest with clear vision.

"_1."_

"STOP THEM!" another yelled out desperately trying to chip away at the solidified mass of minerals over his knees.

On the last count the Mist Runner let out a deep echoing howl throughout the evergreen, the sound was that of a wolf with the cracking clicks of a jackal. As soon as it was sounded, the female bolted out the tree and to the covered woodland ahead as the raindrops began to get denser, only aiding her escape as the fog ate it away.

With his mate and pup gone, the male climbed up the hollow tree behind him, camouflaging perfectly between the bark and the mist.

One of the hunters managed to release himself from the crystal and looked around the blurred world for any sigh of the Runner. Soon they were all freed.

"Don't just stand there, GET ME THAT PUP!" the lead hunter bellowed out before the male pounced down to him, tacking him to the ground as he readied a bite down at the horrible man.

It was against his code to kill a human, but he'd do anything to protect his mate and child. One by one he got several good scratches to the men, biting down on their necks enough to induce sleep by incapacitation. This however, did not prevent one from tying him down with ropes and straps, muzzling him after releasing one of the men. The straps were short lived as the Mist Runner rolled off from the trapper, and relaxed his body, loosening the binds enough for him to get out while the muzzle was still to his jaws.

He spread the fog outwards, now forming condensed balls of white light around them, confusing the hunter inside as he focused on the orbs. From outside of the battle, a hunter pulled on his bow string shooting out a poison-tipped arrow and with precise aim, pierced the male Mist Runner's heart.

His body jolted and twitched as the poison entered his bloodstream, he could feel every fiber of his begin being rapidly eaten away at as the toxin killed off his cells. After a few moments his body stopped moving, his eyes wide open. As he drew his final breath, the mist cleared away, as did the orbs.

The forest became abnormally silent, not even the wind produced a sound.

From behind, a man on a horse appeared, the female held in his palm by the tail, dead.

He turned to the men on the ground, and then to the one still up as more hunters arrived on horseback. "You idiots let the pup get away!" his voice as cold, deep with a tinge of an accent. "Now I have two dead Runners with one worthless to me," he said looking to the male on the ground. He wanted them all, alive. He was not very happy.

From above, Storm Cutters, Timberjacks, and Night Furies cried out, the image of the dead Alpha and his mate engulfed their minds with rage and hatred. Their Alpha sought for peace between the two, wanting no bad blood. Now that, his, the last of the Runners blood was shed, this ended the truce.

The first to attack were the Storm Cutters, charging in from above at fast speeds, roaring loudly as they sent spiraling explosions of fire down to the hunters. Mist Runners were their eternal friends, they looked out for each other. One to the sky and one to the earth. The one time the Storm Cutter let his brother down, it cost him and his mate their lives as well as the life of their unborn pup. For as long as the last Storm Cutter lived, they'd forever loath and despise humans.

This meant war…

…

As the mist spread, the female ran as fast as she could, her padded pawed feet silently trekking over wet moss and tree roots. She couldn't look back, knowing if she did she'd just turn around and back to her mate. Her body was still weak but she managed to continue onward till the sound of heavy stomps caught her attention.

Horses.

Mist Runners were far faster than horses, but in her condition she wasn't performing at top speed. She looked around and spotting a decaying log, ran to it and gently placed her daughter inside.

The pup whimpered as she gazed into her mother's eyes. Her few moments alive were frightening and she didn't know what was going on.

The mother softly hushed her pup, nuzzling her soft fluffy damp coat. "_Listen to me, my sweet, I need you to be brave, stay quiet and hidden. Do not come out until you hear no more noise and I come back for you."_ She gave her daughter sweet kisses to soothe her fears. "_Your father and I love you with all our hearts; I'll be going away for a short while, remember, stay silent._"

Her daughter nodded, pressing further into the log before giving a caring lick to her mother's snout. With a heavy heart, the female Mist Runner ran off in the opposite direction of the Storm Cutter nest, hoping to lure the hunters away.

Horses soon arrived where the tracks turned, the men atop them looking around.

"Where'd they go? They couldn't have gone far?" one turned his horse around, scoping the perimeter.

The pup slowly tilted her head out the log, a hoof right near the exit. She looked up to see a tall built creature, with long braided black hair decorated in metal beads a top a dark horse. Around his neck was a chain of Mist Runner teeth, sparkling as the rain hit there surface. On his torso was a leather belt, the center housing an eight pointed golden sun that hollowed black in the center. The image of the crest locked itself in her mind, forever remembering the horrible symbol as one of evil and grim.

The man looked to the ground, seeing the tracks of the Mist Runner turning west. Fortunately, the baby Runner tucked herself back into the log, not making a sound as her mother instructed. "There," he extended his spear outward in the direction of the tracks, the others following suit as he led the front.

Soon, they managed to block her path by forcing her to a stone incline. Runners were excellent tree climbers, but not so much stone. She turned to her attackers as she prickled her coat, creating fog around her paws. The man with braided hair jumped off his stallion, marching towards the Runner. She bared her fangs, barking threats to her attacker.

"The thing about a Mist Runners coat is its heating system ability," the man said placing his spear to the ground. "Their internal body heat condenses the air around them, creating mist even in the driest of days. It does nothing to them for warmth as they need to migrate south in the winter to avoid the snow and cold where they'd be easy targets. However, to humans it's warmer than yak and sheep wool, wicks off moisture and is oh so velvety soft."

He continued towards her, her having to back herself onto the stone wall.

"The trick is to kill them without damaging the material. Traditional methods like poison darts and arrows tarnishes the coat, making it invaluable, so wolfs bane and nightshades are highly not recommended in the collection. And due to their plant-based diet, they're immune to most toxins like oleander and dragon root," he was so close she has shivering, her body completely pressed to the cold wet wall. "The best way to get them is to have them submit defeat to you and to skin them alive from tail to head. They're one of the few dragon species that can cry and their tears have incredible healing properties. Once you've gathered enough, a quick slice to the throat should finish them off. But once we get that pup, we'll have all the tears we want."

And with a quick gab, he stuck his spear into the heart of the female Mist Runner.

…

Inside the log, the pup silently waited just as her mother asked her to do. The haze outside began to clear and there was no sign of noise to be heard. Slowly, she exited the log, looking around to see if everything was clear.

She was alone.

Reaching up to the truck of the log, she sat patiently. She had only been born ten minutes ago and her world went from calm to terrifying in the blink of an eye. The images of her father and mother crossed her mind as did the haunting sun. Her body shivered at the thought of it.

_What did they want?_ She asked herself.

Curling her tail, she listened as the only comfort to her was the sound of raindrops on leaves and the log. She wanted to cry, like the sky. Closing her eyes, a single teardrop grew bigger on her low hanging head. When the drop became heavy, it wicked off her fur and towards her left paw. As the droplet fell, it began to solidify into a plasma-like paste. On contact with her fur, the paste slowly hardened and spread over her small body as quartz, crystallizing her physical form in solid mineral.

She breathed calmly as her tears fell. She wanted to live in a place where she and her parents didn't have to run from people on horses. A place where she'd be loved like her parents showed her. A home...

As the last formation of quartz enclosed her body, she drew her last breath and dreamed of that world.

The rains continued to pour as a passing traveling merchant on a horse passed by. He was dressed in exotic clothing of blue and silver, his long brown beard weaved and held by a band of leather. He was heading towards an old Viking village when the glimmer of a clear gem caught his attention.

There, on a rotting log, was a solid piece of quartz in the shape of a Mist Runner pup. Over the years he had seen many of the Runners declining in numbers but never had he seen a statue of their pups made of gem.

"Whoa there, boy," the merchant pulled on the rails and hopped off his steed. Cautiously walking towards it he placed his hand over the smooth texture of crystal, the detail so fine the gods themselves must have formed it.

He lifted the pup figurine and looked over it closely. The head was facing downward and its expression was sorrowful, almost as if lost. He could have sworn the crystal almost had a heartbeat. A part of him told him to leave it but he felt compiled to take it with him. Turning back, he marched to his horse and placed the figure snuggly in a soft cloth between tapestries.

"Come on, little one. Let's find you a home," he said with a smile as he hopped back on his horse on his way across the world.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again. This chapter spans the lives of Valka and Stoick, from their early childhood to their young adulthood. Along with their friends and family, they learn about each other and the world around them, growing closer as the years pass. This chapter contains references to the television series as well as the second movie. Posting this chapter 8-11-2014. Next chapter to be posted in 4-5 days. Thank you and please enjoy. _

…

An excited smile spread on five-year old Valka's face as she opened the front door of her house to the white world around her. Winters on Berk were brutal and felt as though frostbite was spreading onto your spleen, but to young Valka, the cold and snow made her think of new beginnings. She took a deep inhale of the frigid air, and slowly exhaled a puff of warm smoke over her fingertips.

She was already dressed for the cold, wearing her cerulean long-sleeved tunic with a bright red belt over her waistline. Her dark leggings hug snuggly to her thin legs and a hooded fawn colored deer pelt vest draped over her small body. Her brown boots step out to the thick layer of snow on the front steps as she turns around and called into the house.

"It's beautiful, Grandpa!" she smiled as her grandfather paced towards the edge of the doorway.

"It sure is, dear. Remember, don't be disappointed if they tell you 'no'. Be nice and try to have fun," her grandfather leaned down, adjusting her hood.

"I'll try," she promised before swiftly running down the steps to the square, where she passed busy men and women as they went about their daily lives on the Isle of Berk.

For six generations, it has stood proudly as the jewel of the Archipelago and home to the Hairy Hooligan tribe. The people who grew here were tough and tasteless, much like the food, and held a long and honored history of dragon killing. Over two hundred years ago, the first Vikings came here from the mainland in search of the dragons nest and liberation, now Berk is a thriving community with various activities like hunting and fishing. Speaking of fishing, she was going to be late…

"Wait!" she called out running to the docks.

In a small ship, three young Viking boys turned their heads over, looking at the tiny girl racing towards their vessel.

"Oh no, not her," Gobber groaned loudly, leaning his body over the boat, rocking it slightly.

"What're ya doin' 'ere, Val?" a tall raven wavy haired boy by the name of Alvin asked out as she approached.

"Well, you said I could join you guys for fishing if I woke up early," she excitingly bounced.

"You told her what!?" Gobber pushed himself off the side, causing the vessel to wobble more.

"Val, ya can't join us, it's too dangerous," her elder brother pled, tugging at the ropes to detach the boat from the pier.

"But you promised!" Valka stomped her right boot, fisting her palms and puffing her cheeks.

Alvin pressed his index finger and thumb over his temple, sighing heavily as he tried to think of something to tell her.

"I've got this," Gobber pushed Alvin to the side, placing his right leg on the side of the boat. "You can join us, once you've grown yourself a beard." He smirked, feeling impressed with himself.

"But that's not fair, Gobber, I'm a girl!" Valka crossed her arms in discontent.

"Those are the rules. No beard, no fishing," he pulled his leg off the side and back to the floor of the ship.

"Stoick doesn't have a beard and he's going. None of you have beards!" she pointed out accusingly to all of them.

Stoick merely coughed onto his palm awkwardly. It was true that at five, he didn't have a beard; neither did his two friends, Alvin, seven and Gobber, ten.

Frustrated, she mumbled under her breath before turning around and heading back towards the village, her long auburn tress bouncing with every stomp.

"You know, we had room for her on the boat," Stoick spoke, seeing her march off in a huff.

Alvin exasperated as he sat to row the paddles beside him. "I know, but I'm afraid that once she's got a taste fer adventure, she won't want to come back to shore."

"Besides, she's small and scrawny, she'll be an easy target for sea dragons out here," Gobber added acting as helmsman.

Once at a desirable spot, they dropped anchor and took out their fishing poles, all the while Stoick thinking about how cute Valka looked with her red cheeks puffed out, ready and wanting for a piece of exploration.

…

"Stupid boys," Valka grumbled, picking out books from the bookshelves she shared with her grandfather and brother, which to be honest was her only comfort and joy around. She wished they had more books about, but Vikings weren't really big readers and finding them in trade was rare. "I'll show them… I'll grow the biggest and greatest beard of all."

Rummaging through the small pile of books, she pulled out one of her favorites her grandfather often read to her and Alvin before they went to sleep. The cover was a dulled red and the pages were slightly bent at the ends, but thankfully the text hadn't faded considering how old the hardcover was. It was a volume describing the epic adventures of a young warrior as he valiantly fought his way through trials, ferocious beasts, claiming treasures and rescuing everyone he came in contact with. He was very wise but also very brave.

Valka would often dream of herself as the brave warrior, fighting off hordes of pirates and solving puzzles to lost riches and being asked and wanted to go on fishing trips with others. She hated that about living on Berk, everyone treated her like she couldn't do anything. Even her own brother would refuse her of doing things. If she was more like the hero in her stories, she'd be the greatest champion of all time. For now, it was only a fairy tale in her mind.

Secretly, her favorite page of the story showed an image of the hero, face to face with a giant dragon. Instead of killing it, he managed to speak to it and asking it to leave the poor people of the land alone and seeing how brave he was for standing up to it, the dragon left in peace. Valka sometimes wondered if the people of Berk could do the same, if maybe they'd simply ask the dragons to stop stealing their food and livestock, that things would be easier and more peaceful for the village. Something like that was probably impossible, Vikings were quite stubborn, usually resorting to violence to solve their problems.

Closing her eyes, Valka wished her hardest for peace to come one day and that she'd help both out and maybe be seen as a heroic figure.

"That'd be great," she whispered to herself with a smile. "But first I gotta grow that beard."

…

As the years passed, Valka would try to advocate peace and understanding between dragons and Vikings, mostly getting snide remarks and demeaning laughter from others. She'd even get teased by Spitelout Jorgenson who nicknamed her 'the Peacekeeper' out of well, spite.

On a bright summer afternoon, the villagers of Berk gathered around in the Great Hall, formulating different ideas on how to rid the beasts.

"I say we set up some traps in the forest," Gobber in the second row raised out as the chief heard his peoples suggestions.

"An excellent idea. Anyone else?" he asked looking around, pointing a finger to the crowd.

A small hand in the back raised, the chief pointing to it to acknowledge the person's presence.

Ten year old Valka stood on her seat and spoke with a confident voice. "I'd like to suggest we place tall posts around the village. At night they could function as lanterns for us to see once the sun sets," she pressed her palms together as she looked to the crowd whose gaze were on her.

Many nodded to the proposal, some thinking she'd talk about some crazy idea to…

"We can also place some just out-of-town and fill it with food for the dragons to take instead of having them take the food around the village."

And there it was.

"You want us to give up our food to feed the dragons!" A man with whitening brown hair lifted himself from his seat, a young lamb under his arm. "We're trying to get rid of the beasts, not invite them for dinner!"

The crowd began to snicker and laugh at his truth and her ridiculous ideas.

"That's enough, Mildew," the chief called out, causing the man to return to his seat. "Valka, if we place posts with food, it will only attract more dragons and lessen our own food supplies. I like the light post idea, but to the feeder, I'll have to decline."

Valka's cheeks reddened. It wasn't because she was told her idea was half good, it was because they laughed at her. While everyone continued, she slowly got down from her seat and made her way out the door as people began to snort as she passed by.

"So much for that, Peacekeeper, ha-ha…" Spitelout mocked as she passed him. Before getting any other remarks or laughs, his face was pressed hard by a powerful fist belonging to her brother.

No one bullied his little sister.

Walking out of the hall, a voice from behind called out to her. Turning over, she came face to face with Stoick Haddock himself. His red hair pulled back into a tight braid and his emerald eyes wide with curiosity.

"What? You've come to laugh at me too?" she pouted, her eyes a bit puffy. She already felt humiliated enough, she didn't need the son of the chief rubbing it in as well.

"No-no-no, I came to say…um," he felt at a loss of words for a moment, darting his eyes away for a second. "I think your ideas are…different, to say the least. But sometimes different is perfectly fine. I mean, at least you're trying to find ways to get the dragons to focus on other things away from the village…" he looked down to his boots, kicking the air while his hand nervously rubbed the back of his neck, his ears reddening.

Valka tilted her head slightly to his remark, a small tinge of pink appearing on her face. While at times she thought he was stoic in demeanor, there were moments when Stoick would let his walls fall and seem approachable. She liked this Stoick over the expressionless one by his father's side.

"Thanks, but everyone thinks my ideas are foolish," she held her head low.

"Well, prove them wrong," Stoick smiled.

At times he thought Valka's viewpoints were unconventional, but she still had the courage to voice them and that was what he liked about her.

The air around them spiraled as the sunlight warmed their souls. They shared in an awkward silence before their eyes met, a small beam forming on their faces.

"Are we interrupting something?" Gobber chuckled, a tooth missing from his smile.

Both mumbled and shuddered clumsily before turning to both Gobber and Alvin, he frowning with his arms crossed at the sight of his sister and best friend having…whatever that was.

"Gobber, what happened to your tooth?" Stoick squinted, looking at the gap.

He smirked wildly. "You'll never guess what happened to me during my family's vacation!"

"What? You found a sense of humor?" Valka chortled, gawking at the hole in his mouth.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Val," he laughed sarcastically. "I. SAW. SOMETHING."

They watched him as he raised his arms out for dramatic effect. "The Boneknapper!"

Alvin, Stoick and Valka gave an odd stare. "The what?" they simultaneously asked.

"A dragon, coated in an armor of bones. He was after me, because I found the greatest prize in the world," he said excitingly, lifting his shirt slightly. "Behold! My treasure!"

From his belt, a bright light shined as if the gods glowed upon him.

"Wow," Stoick looked upon it with amazement.

"It's beautiful," Alvin added, the glow brightening his eyes.

"It's a bone…" Valka dryly stated as the beam faded from Gobber's belt buckle.

"Sweet, naïve, Valka. You of little fashion sense. This here is the perfect belt buckle," he held his palm out to display the art. "See how it flawlessly holds my pants up and how it elegantly brings my garb together in both a casual and formal manner without drawing too much attention away from the entire outfit."

"This is coming from the guy who learned to swim by being tossed into the ocean," she crossed her arms in disbelief.

"And I learned fast, didn't I?"

"I think I might cry," Alvin continued to gaze at the buckle, as was Stoick.

"You boys are impossible," she walked down the stairs, leaving the boys to talk of buckles and battles.

…

"_Humans, are the poisons of this world,"_ Red Death wickedly lullabied to his flock of dragons. "_Take the glorious Mist Runners for example. I've been told they were as beautiful as they were mystical. Humans killed the last of them over two hundred years ago, and for what? Their luxurious coats and everlasting tears. I was but a hatchling when my poor, weak mother was killed by them as well, rest her heart,"_ he lied through his fangs.

There were no dragons alive from the time he was young, he either ate them off or had them kill each other in the battle arena before his presence. He enjoyed watching his possessions fight to the death for his amusement. Over the years, he managed to breed five separate generations of dragons since his reign and he thoroughly relished in the sight of his slaves mate before his eyes; telling them whatever young they brought onto the world, were his to keep and dominate.

He pressed one of his sharp claws over the face of a mature female Whispering Death, she lowered her head in fear and respect.

"_I am your only salvation, your sovereign from the cruel and unjust hands of man. My island is your hatchery, your home and in time your grave. Submit to my command, and all shall live a life of contentment."_

All the dragons gave out a roar of submission and reverence, they had no choice in the matter to begin with. Their destinies were set the day of their hatching.

"_Long live, Death!"_ they sang out for his praises.

…

"A little to the left…perfect," the chief smiled as the portrait hanged complete. On the wall of the Great Hall, by the other images of the past chiefs and their sons, fourteen year old Stoick grinned as his father placed his hand over his shoulder. "I'm very proud of you, Stoick, my son. One day, you will have a picture of you and your son hanging on these very walls. It will be a glorious day, like this one…"

From the far side of the hall, the door opened slightly. From the gap, Alvin popped his head through, motioning his hand out for Stoick to follow.

"Thanks, Dad. May I go? I promised Al, Val and Gobber I'd meet them after the portrait," Stoick pointed his thumb over his should towards the exit, a slight smirk on his expression.

"Very well, a future chief never goes against his word," his father nodded in approval.

With the okay, Stoick calmly made his way towards the door and once out raced down the steps. Patiently waiting on the last steps, the three Vikings looked to him.

"How'd it go?" Valka asked, brushing her loose strands over her ear.

"Pretty well, I can't believe I'm now a part of Berk's great history," he smiled placing his hands over his side.

"Yeah, but will ya be great enough to keep it that way?" Alvin cynically alleged.

"What's that supposed to mean? Of course he will. He's Stoick," Gobber accused shoving his interchangeable arm onto his chest.

"Nothin' just makin' an observational statement," he glared to his blonde friend. "So unless you want one less limb you'll get that hammer off me chest!" Alvin puffed out his arms, his fist balled tightly.

"Why don't you make me big guy!?" Gobber bit back staring near eye level to the tall sixteen year old.

With the comment said, both proceeded to punch each other senseless, Stoick having to get in the mix to try and separate the two till a hit to his face had him join the ruckus.

"You three never learn," Valka leaned her arm onto a stone block. Upon the weight of her hand, the stone pushed itself downward. There was a sound of turners and stone rubbing against each other and from a stone tile, a rolled sheet of parchment popped out before her.

"What's this?" she pulled the paper out of the opening, the texture coarse and rigid. "Guys, look at this!" she shouted to the pile of dirt covered Vikings.

"Could it be?" Gobber raised himself up, taking the sheet from her palms. "It is…the map to Hamish the First's treasure!"

"Are ya serious?!" Alvin exclaimed, Stoick wrapped under his arm in a chokehold.

"Would I lie about this? Look the clues lead you to the treasure," he opened the sheet, riddled with illustrations and text.

Releasing Stoick, Alvin walked to the map, moving he's sister softly to the side. "What's it say?"

"Looks like a riddle," Stoick said looking to the print:

_Where the land meets the sea, _

_In the crook of the master's knee, _

_That's where your search will begin._

"What does it mean?" Stoick asked, looking at the clue with confusion.

"It's obvious! Sand! To the beach!" Gobber shouted out. "We stop at the forge first to get some shovels, let's go!"

"Excuse me, but don't I get a say in this? I WAS the one who found the map!" Valka sulked as they walked away.

Turning around, they looked to her for several long seconds, Alvin speaking first. "Sis, this could be a very dangerous mission, the bravest Vikings ever have lost their lives looking fer this treasure. You stay here."

"But I can help, you know I'm good with riddles," she insisted.

"Yes, but…" he looked to her then to Stoick, then to her again. "You're very distracting," he whispered to her the last bit.

Stoick's face turned bright red to the comment. Gobber had always been keen at sensing these kind of things and lately with her hanging out with them so much, it became difficult for him to conceal his growing affections towards her. Valka was opinionated, assertive when she needed to be and had an incredible amount of valor -he'd dare say- more than any man. He couldn't deny she was also quite beautiful.

For some time, he'd been wanting to ask her out, maybe go on a private fishing trip or something but he knew Alvin was overly protective of her, especially now that Spitelout was beginning to flirt-tease with her every chance he got. True, she would be a bit of a distraction, but honestly he didn't mind.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Valka tilted her hips to the side, placing her hands to them and piercing them with her blue eyes. She knew she was smart and that she'd be of great help, but if these stubborn boys were going to make riddles of their own, they could just forget about her assisting them. "You know what, forget it. Go find the treasure, see if I care."

She stuck her dainty nose in the air and processed home, she didn't have time or pathetic for people who wouldn't appreciate her company.

"Val, wait!" lifting out an arm Stoick tried to stop her. However, Alvin wrapped his arm around his neck, stopping him with a firm pull.

"She'll be alright, Stoick. Best she goes home an' stays out of trouble, gods know we get into enough for all of us."

They dug for weeks in the sand, argued more over the remaining riddles to the point they were doing more fighting than actually hunting. By the end of a month's time, the three were up on the tallest pecks of Berk, their boots buried in the deep snow.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Stoick shouted over into the blinding veil of sleet racing over his vision to what he believed was Alvin.

"YER THE ONE WHO SAID WE SHOULD CLIMB THE MOUNTAIN! I KNEW YA COULDN'T LED US UP TO THE TREASURE!" Alvin bellowed back, the sound of the blizzard whistling in his ears.

"IF WE HAD ALL STUCK TO THE MAP, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" Gobber yelled out as his blonde mustache frozen solid.

…

When Stoick woke up, the sky was copper and there was no blizzard or hail around him. He shook himself up, seeing Gobber and Alvin coming around to wake as well.

"You three never learn," a familiar voice from behind them said kindling a warm fire made by her side.

"Val… What happened?" Alvin rose, holding the side of his still aching head.

"We rescued you three muttonheads before you turned into icicles," she handed them each a mug of mead to warm them up.

"How'd you find us?" Stoick asked taking the cup from her hand.

"Bucket sensed a blizzard; had to dig Mildew out from his house and while we were there we heard you guys shouting and arguing like newborn yaks from up the mountain. Lucky for you, we made it in time, right fellas," she smiled to the two young fishermen beside her on a log.

"What happened to our toes?" Gobber looked down to his one real foot, finding several digits missing.

"Sorry about that, we only took out the frozen ones," Mulch said with a chuckle in his voice.

"You three spent so much time fighting over the stinking treasure, you've forgotten the greatest one of all. Your friendship, isn't that worth more than gold?" Bucket added.

The three looked to each other, a silence swept over them.

"I'm sorry I said you were wrong, Stoick," Alvin looked away as he said it.

"Me too, I didn't mean it when I said it was all your fault," he replied back.

Lifting his mug, Gobber proposed a toast. "To friendship."

"To friendship!" All six of them clanged their tankards together, warm smiles on their faces.

"Thanks guys, we owe you," Stoick acknowledged.

"Thank Valka. She never stopped looking, even when the storm was at its worst," Mulch corrected.

The three Viking boys looked to the thin girl, her eyes filled with bravery and hope.

After they recovered, they all spread out looking for the remaining maps to Hamish's treasure, burning them so that others wouldn't foolishly throw away their lives and friendships over trivial trinkets like material wealth.

They had the greatest treasure in the world, a peacekeeper who'd stop at nothing to protect and help them along the way.

…

It was Snoggletog. A thick layer of slush carpeted Berk along with the roofs of the houses. Last month, they were raided hard but now that winter was here, things calmed down. With the water frozen around the coastline of the island and dragon sightings so rare during the colder time of the year, everyone let out a sigh of relief to their temporary peace.

Sixteen year old Valka was growing nervous thinking about what to give Stoick for the holiday. Ever since the day she rescued them from the blizzard two years ago, she's been seeing him in a different light. Every time he'd pass by and say hello, she'd manage to bump into things and act like a total klutz. Her face would turn scarlet and her heart would flutter wildly.

She wanted to give him something that would show him she cared for him, liked him…but what?

"What seems to be troubling you, dear?" her grandfather asked seeing her lay her head down on the kitchen table.

"I…have this, friend, who wants to give something to a guy she really likes. But she doesn't know what to give him," she shyly lifted her head, pressing her index fingers together.

Her grandfather chucked softly. "Well, your 'friend' should make something from the heart, something the person would really enjoy because those are the gifts that mean more to other."

"Hmm…" she thought to what Stoick liked. She smiled brightly and lifted herself excitingly. "I got it! …I mean my 'friend's' got it. Thanks, Grandpa!"

She walked straight to the stove and began her concoction, her grandfather slowly walking away in a retreating manner. As much as he loved his granddaughter, he feared her greatly when she wanted to cook.

After some time in the kitchen, she emerged out to the streets, large jugs of freshly made frothy yaknog at hand (her own recipe of course). She was so excited with her creation, she went out handing tankards of the drink to the merry people of Berk. She even gave a serving to Spitelout and the Hofferson brothers -they refusing the gift kindly- while Jorgenson eagerly took it and regretted it immensely as his stomach began beating him up after chugging the entire thing. By his side, young Hoffersons, Finn and Vinn, just shook their heads in disbelief at their friend's incredibly idiotic actions, both already knowing what kind of cook Valka was.

"Alvin! Gobber! Try this out, I've been working on a new recipe for Snoggletog!" she cheered walking towards the two who had just returned from a hunting trip.

Alvin literally stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide with both dread and worry. "Uh, really wish I could Val, honest but I had the biggest lunch today, so…"

"I'll give it a go," Gobber said reaching out for the beverage. Alvin stayed silent as his poor friend drank from the cup, his eyes widening once the thick, lumpy liquid slid down the side of the vessel to his tongue. Violently, he spit it out, the horrible taste still on his tongue he grabbed a pile of snow and ran it over his organ to wipe it clean. "What in Odin's great name is that!?" he said pointing to the brew in the jug as if it was bewitched.

She had taken slight offense seeing him spit out her drink. "I-It's yaknog… I made it out of boiled yak's milk, mead, spices and eggs."

"Why!?" Gobber whined before looking forward to the crowd of Vikings quickly growing sick from the holiday beverage.

"I wanted to make something to give to Stoick for Snoggletog! I didn't know it would do this!" she turned to see the people she had given the drink curl to the ground, cradling their guts.

From his house, the chief exited to the mass of fallen Vikings, examining them as he passed by. "Gothi! Ready the Hall for an immediate checkup, something's gotten everyone sick."

Stoick made his way towards his friends. "What happened?"

The two men stayed quiet as tears ran down Valka's face. "This is all my fault. All because I wanted to impress you with this horrible yaknog and now I've managed to get everyone sick."

Stoick's expression softened seeing her crying face. He had never seen her cry before and he didn't like how it made his heart hurt. Looking to the jug of yaknog in her hand, he took the entire container and drank it hastily.

"Stoick! No!" she reached out as he passed out to the ground, his taste buds burning but inside he felt happy, knowing she went through the effort to make him something for the holiday.

He woke up hours later in his home, his stomach stinging slightly as he lifted himself out of bed. By the side of his bed, was Valka, her arms atop the mattress with her body to the ground. He watched as her small body raised and fell with every breath she took, the light from the candle dancing over her innocent face. She looked radiant.

She had insisted to the chief it was all her fault and that she'd do anything to make things better. As punishment, he had her promise to never make yaknog again and to nurse after Stoick till be got better, although he knew it would be a treat for her and him once he got up. He knew his son had a bit of a crush on the young girl.

Placing a large fur over her body, he lightly brushed the loose ends of hair from her face, stirring her to waken.

"You're alright," she sleepily smiled, still in dreamland.

"Never been better," he smiled back and slowly leaned down, kissing her cheek softly causing both their faces to light up bright red. "Happy Snoggletog, Val."

She buried her face onto the furs with a huge grin from ear to ear. "Happy Snoggletog, Stoick."

…

Kneeling down, Stoick waited as Gothi marked his forehead with the chief's crest, symbolizing the passing of the torch and the reign of a new leader. At eighteen, he was the youngest chief Berk had ever had and honestly he wasn't too sure how to govern over his people. After searching for the dragons nest, his father was struck with illness and passed away in his arms the night before, telling him to be the best Viking and man he could be to his people and to never lose hope.

Lifting himself up, the crowd clapped in his honor, though like him many were concerned if he could actually do it. Stoick had grown big and strong like his father, sporting a thick braided beard. He had proven himself to be an excellent dragon killer and warrior but could he also be a political figure and peacekeeper of the tribe. They weren't too sure.

Once the celebration was over, Stoick rested outside on a bench, thinking over his and the tribes future.

"Hey," a soft and familiar voice called out behind him. "You feeling well?"

He took a deep breath and confessed his worries to his girlfriend as she sat by his side. "I'm nervous, I don't know where to start or what to say to everyone. They probably think I'm not cut out for this position, I know Alvin doesn't."

Looking to the starry night sky, Valka thought to the past. "A wise person once told me if you were faced with adversity that you had to prove them wrong."

He turned to face her as she gazed into the darkness above. For years she had been advocating a potential peace between Vikings and dragons. He knew it was a big dream of hers that would probably never come true. But even with all the doubts and naysayers, she never gave up her course, even when others would call her crazy. He liked that about her, she was so kind at heart but never weak.

"Thanks, Val," he said reaching out for her soft hand. "You know, now that I'm chief, I have to continue our ancestor's legacy to destroy dragons and find the nest…"

She nodded. "That means I'm going to have to preach out for peace twice as hard," she widened her smile to him, nuzzling herself on his broad shoulder. "You're going to be a great chief, Stoick."

They both stared out into the night watching the stars fall, each making wishes for a brighter tomorrow.

…

There was a knock at the door, Valka's grandfather answering it to find Stoick the Vast at his front steps.

"Good morning, Chief, and what do I owe the favor of your company?" he wobbled as he allowed his chief to enter his home.

"Well, I wanted to ask you and Alvin something important," he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"And what would that be?" Alvin asked from the side of the room, sharpening his hatchet with a stone.

He paused, thinking of how to go about this properly. "See, Valka and I have been together for some time now, we've had some great moments over the years and I'd like to have more with her by my side…"

The two men listened closely to his every word.

"I came to ask for your blessing for her hand in marriage. I know at times she and I disagree on things and that we're both stubborn but I wouldn't have it any other way. I love her for those reasons. Please…" he bowed to her family. "May I marry your granddaughter, your sister?"

Alvin and his grandfather looked to each other for a while. They had seen both grow closer over the years and from their times as children playing to their time as adults reading and celebrating life, they knew the answer was obvious.

"Well, what took ya so long to ask, Stoick? Of course ya can marry me sister, you're family!" Alvin stood and punched his chief's and friend's shoulder.

"It would made our Val incredibly happy," the old man walked towards the red-haired Viking, placing his hand onto his shoulder. "Tell her in a way only you can, lad, make her feel special."

Stoick thought for a moment before turning to Alvin with a smirk. "You still play?"

…

At the town square, reading over the last volume to the book she loved as a child, the sound of chiming filled the air. All around everyone became still as the ringing of harp strings echoed smoothly and effortlessly. Soon the collective music of bells and pipes, fiddles and accordions sang around as people began emerging with instruments at hand. She saw Gobber on his panpipes with a bell on his interchangeable arm, Bucket on fiddle, Mulch on accordion, Finn Hofferson on drum, Vinn on tin whistle and her brother on the lyre. The melody they shared was beautiful and felt like the coming for a new season as a smooth hum escaped their throats.

The music paused for a brief moment and was replace with the soothing sound of whistling. Valka's eyes widened at the whistler, slowly approaching her where she sat on a bench.

Stoick approached her slowly, seating right by her side on the open spot by the bench, reaching out for her book and closing it before taking her palms into his:

_I'll swim and sail on savage sea_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning_

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_It you would marry me_

Valka kept silent as he sang, her eyes locked to his and her breathing became slow listen to his every word:

_No scorching sun_

_Nor freezing cold_

_Will stop me on my journey_

_If you will promise me your heart_

_And love me for eternity_

He paused. She was speechless, her mouth slightly ajar. There was a long set awkward silence between them and everyone else.

A lump was beginning to form in Stoick's throat. Had all those years only been a friendship? Stoick began loosened his grasp of Valka's palms till they tighten around his, a smile forming on her face as she caroled:

_My Dearest One, My Darling Dear,_

_Your mighty words astound me_

_But I've no need of mighty deeds_

_When I feel your arms around me_

Stoick beamed brightly as he lifted her off her feet, starting the band once more as they began to dance around the square. Everyone witnessing the events smiled and clapped along.

_But I will bring you rings of gold_

_And even sing you poetry_

_And I would keep you from all harm_

_If you would stay beside me_

The memories of her saving his life and mind from buried treasures flooded to him at once. She restored his friendship with his companions. If she hadn't pressed on through that blizzard, he would have never been here today, by her side.

_I have no use for rings of gold_

_I care not for your poetry_

_I only want your hand to hold_

_I only want you near me_

Visions of Snoggletog crossed her, resting by him as he recovered from being ill. She promised to help keep him safe, even if she wasn't as strong as others.

_To love and kiss, to sweetly hold_

_For the dancing and the dreaming_

_Through all my sorrows and all nights_

_I'll keep your love inside me_

Alvin and Gobber looked to each other as they played, smirks on their faces as they recalled all the hard times they gave him over the years for liking her. Alvin may have been an overprotective elder brother, but if any man proved to him to care for his little Val, it was Stoick. While Gobber and Valka argued and disagreed, they highly respected each other. He made the weapons meant to kill dragons and she fought to prevent any more bloodshed but at the end of the day, they did it all for their people.

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning_

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_If you will marry me! _

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning_

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_If you will marry me!_

Stoick kneeled to one knee after their dance. "What do you say, Val? Will you be my wife?"

Happy tears fell from her eyes as she tackled him to the ground, kissing him sweetly. "Of course."

That day Gothi preformed the traditional marriage rights and she was glad they finally tied the knot at twenty-two. Together, they built their home atop a hill overlooking the village and sea where they hoped and dreamed to grow old together happily.

…

"_Imbeciles! How difficult is it to follow my orders, you inferior vermin!"_ Red Death roared out with such force, the pillars above shook, dropping pieces of derby into the lava below.

"_Forgive us, my liege, these Vikings are persistent and refuse to give in,"_ a Monstrous Nightmare lowered his head.

"_Do you think this is what I want!? Excuses!" _Lifting his massive clawed paw, he dropped it down with such a force onto the Nightmare, flattening him into a pool of mush and blood. The titan-winged Gronckle in the ranks beside the paw kept still, knowing any sudden movement would mean death.

Retrieving his appendage, Red Death ran his long tongue over it, lapping away at the fresh flesh and liquid clean.

"_Perhaps I haven't been making my demands clear to you lower life forms, so I'll make it simple: Kill any and all humans who get in your way and show no mercy. I will not tolerate failure in my hive. Go, before I lose my patience with the rest of you!"_

With the commands set, the horde went off into the night, ravaging the unsuspecting Vikings of the Archipelago. They burned houses, killed the young and old, took the livestock; the image of the bloody Nightmare as their reason to keep going. Fear kept them going and from going away from the colony. Any who left would be tracked down, brought back and severely tortured before a slow and painful death.

This was their existence, their purpose and they were trapped.

…

On an island used primarily for the gathering of chieftains, Stoick, age twenty-six has witnessed some of the most violent attacks since becoming chief. Like the other chiefs around him, they needed a way to stop the madness and end the dragons, once and for all. As a collective, they were strong, but alliances with neighboring tribes and past scorns with others prevented all to unity and work together.

As they all argued and debated, the doors to the hall slowly opened, revealing the night sky and a man, his right side draped in a cinereous-grey fur. His hair was black, thick with dreadlocks embellished with metal beads. He entered the room slowly, saying nothing as he reached the center of the room.

"Who are you, traveler?" a chief spoke out as the room quieted down.

"My name, is Drago Bludvist, and I've come to help liberate you from your dragon problem," his voice was soft but still held a certain darkness to it.

"And how can you succeed when hundreds of us cannot," one chief to the far side asked.

Drago began to pace around the room, his shadow seeming to grow despite the low firelight. "I come from a faraway land. I watched as a boy, my village and people burned to the ground by monsters. I was a lot like you all once. Frightened, wary, lost; but I found a way to rise above the fear. I am a man of the people. I alone can keep the dragons at bay, all I ask is that you all surrender and bow before me."

Everyone was silent, till the room exploded with laughter. All the chiefs looked to the tall soft-spoken man and mocked his words back to him. They were Vikings and they bowed to no higher power than themselves and their gods.

As the crowd continued to joke about the strange man, he turned away, his cape following close as he draped himself in its velvety soft warmth.

"Fine then! Let's see how well you do without me!" as quickly as he appeared, he vanished.

With the Vikings were too busy to notice from their laughter, Stoick looked up to the ceiling, a bright red glow growing. Soon from above, fire shot from the roof, burning it down as several dragons emerged from the break in the ceiling. The dragons began setting everything ablaze, burning the flesh from the chief men and women in the hall.

The air soon began to fill with fire and smoke as many tried to exit out, but the door was bolted shut from the outside. Quickly, Stoick tried to call out to the others of an additional exit, but alas he was too late as the large dragons lift the mass of chiefs where they stood. All around the smell of burning hair and flesh covered the atmosphere, the horrifying screams of men and women being either roasted alive or torn slowly from limb to limb echoing out to the night sky.

Looking around from the far end of the hall, Stoick realize he was the last. He weighted his odds and knew he's only chance of survival was to retreat. He had to warn his people and all of the evils of Drago Bludvist, the Mad Man before it was too late. Swiftly he ran out to the back exit before the building collapsed upon itself.

Taking one of the ships on the shore of the tiny island, Stoick silently hoisted the sails and let the strong northern wind guide him home as he watched the Chieftains Island crumble in burning chunks, the sound of dragons and screams forever haunting his nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again. The events in this chapter happen in the span of a single day. From the loss of a life, the enslavement of one not born and the renewal of one old. This chapter posted 8-16-2014. Next chapter to be posted in 5-6 days. Thank you and please enjoy._

…

"_Pathetic,"_ Red Death snarled looking to the hatchery, laced with a measly forty-seven eggs. Due to the heightened demand on raids and increased eliminations of the weak, breeding was put to a hold, thusly the quantity of eggs were at their lowest. Turning over, he glared to the mothers, "_Do you think I'm satisfied with this miserable batch! Worthless!"_

The mother dragons lowered their heads in shame and humiliation. For many of them, this was their first nesting. During the breeding sessions, they endured forced copulation, were visibly humiliated by their warden's lascivious stare as he watched and ridiculed their every movement. The females would mourn silently, unable to cry and express their inner torment. The males felt degraded by their actions, many clawing at their own bodies as an act of repent. There was no love during the sessions, it was their obligatory duty to service their prince in anyway and in time that enforced burden would fall onto their young.

Angered, Red Death stomped his hind legs into the lava, the island trembling from the force and the fiery magma below splattered about. He did this till his temper subsided, taking several breaths to regain his royal composure. "_This is to be expected from useless lizards, such as you, but I'm willing to be forgiving…"_ He moved three of his eyes on the left side to a Whispering Death and Gronckle and the other three to a Boneknapper and Nadder to the right. "_Organize several battalions and fan out to nesting locations. Bring me eggs! The more you bring me, the less likely I am to eradicate you. Have I made my orders clear for you, scum?"_

The captains nodded their heads in compliance. Calling out the troops, a swarm of dragons encircled the hollow volcano like a funnel before exiting to the darkness of night.

"_First Battalion, take to the north!" _the Nadder cried out.

_Second to the west," _the Boneknapper calmly added.

_Third to south!"_ the Whispering Death called.

"_The rest of you follow me to the east. We have our orders," _the titan-winged Gronckle finished before the four groups spread out in search of eggs.

The task would be a challenging one. Mother dragons were highly ferocious, even more so when in a cluster. The males would also be a problem, but it wasn't as if this was their first egg snatching. During low birthing rates, scouts were sent in search of eggs, this was how the Boneknapper and Whispering Death came to serve their ruler. Many of them were from stolen nest, never learning of their heritage or life as their breed, all they knew was their first sight was Death and last.

…

In search to the east, the battalion came to the mainland, a long forgotten cliff side world with lush forest and starry grey skies. The evergreen gave off a haunting vibration as if they were being watched by something, something long past but never gone.

"_Spread out,"_ the Gronckle ordered and the battalions broke off into squads of eights, him going off on his own to smell out potential threats to their mission.

Silence covered the perimeter of the evergreen; the only remnants of civilization were tiny decayed villages near the coastline. The faunas it seemed were scarce. Occasionally as the Gronckle hovered down to the tree tops a hawk or sparrow would fly off, he did see several deer trotting about but for the most part the area seemed void of dragons. He didn't know much about the mainland, not many dragons did. It was once thought the land was a thriving community of dragons ranging from Timberjacks to Sea Shockers, now only time knows where they've gone off to. Some say hunters came and exterminated the dragon life, others that they simply vanished without a trace. Most likely they fled as humans began to colonize their homelands and once they left, the humans moved on to conquer more territory.

As the hours passed, the Gronckle trailed his vision to the tall snow drenched mountains, the full moon shining brightly behind it. There was something about that mountain, something that he couldn't quite explain but he knew he had to go search it.

Beating his titan wings, he soared towards the light and snow, the air becoming thinner and more rigid as he progressed up with every breath. Encircling the mountain from up high, he spotted an opening off the side of the rock formation. He cautiously lowered himself and proceeded into the darkness of the cave. The moonlight helped guide his vision but there wasn't much to see. Inside there were traces of black scales and deep claw marks on the cave walls.

This was a dragon's den.

As he pressed further, he noticed a single jet black egg nested on thick layers of grass and stone. He knew his duties and walked towards the egg, placing it between his teeth. Turning around the sound of mild aggression was by the exit as a dark silhouette of a slick dragon cast its shadow over him.

"_Going somewhere?_" the dragon snarled.

"_I'm sorry to have to do this, but it must be done,"_ the Gronckle said, placing the egg onto the ground.

The black dragon retraced his talons and bared his fangs. "_You will die before you even think about taking my child. I've already lost my mate... I won't lose my young without a fight._"

"_I don't wish to fight you…"_ the Gronckle bared his own teeth, knowing in the end a fight was to happen.

"_Remember the name, Night Fury, as I rip out your wings, Gronckle!"_ After stating that, the Night Fury pounced forward, lunging himself onto the Gronckle.

Both dragons were soon locked in combat, clawing and biting away at each other. Each attack only fueling their drive to continue on till the very end. Amidst the battle, the Gronckle thought as to how powerful and agile his opponent was. If Red Death came into possession of this, a Night Fury egg, he'd be near unstoppable. Was he ready willing to allow such power fall to his malevolent overlord? And what of its father? His sole egg was all he had left in the world. His thoughts were soon cut off as the Night Fury dove onto his back, his vice-like jaws over his neck

The Night Fury began to claw at the Gronckle's back, aiming to trap away at his wings, but the Gronckle had other plans and hovered himself with great force up to the roof of the cave. The impact was enough to loosen the Night Fury from his back and neck. As the Night Fury fell to the hard floor, panting heavily, the Gronckle did the same. They were both quickly running out of energy from their intense battle and just glared at each other for the longest time.

"_You don't have to do this,"_ the Gronckle managed mid pant. "_If you're willing to serve my prince, I can assure you and your egg will be safe."_

The Night Fury tried to lift his wings, but it was of no use, they were too sore to open. _"Night Furies bow to no dragon other than an Alpha or Queen! I will never serve your prince, and he will never have my child!"_ Enraged, the Night Fury attacked once more, the force of his blow sending the Gronckle back several feet. The tail end of the Gronckle collided with the egg, sending it on a downward slope towards the exit.

As the Night Fury pinned the Gronckle down he readied his plasma blast till the sound of the egg captured his attention. His breathing hitched as he released the Gronckle and leapt towards the egg just as it rolled over the exit and down the mountain side. He raced out and dove down towards the accelerating egg, streamlining his body to get to it before it was too late. Once he was close enough, he reached out for it as the snow line ended. Trying to open his wings once more, he couldn't find the energy to spread them. Looking down, he knew he only had a less than a thousand feet before he collided with the solid rock of a ledge.

He didn't have much time.

He looked to his egg, his little warrior, as they sped downward. He smiled brightly with love and prayed for hope that his young would live, grow strong and independent but above all never give up. A single tear flew out of his eye as he closed them to the strong pressure around them. Turning his back to the earth, he cradled his unborn child safely in his paws and fell to his death as he drew his final breath.

…

It took a moment for the Gronckle to regain himself after his battle, that Night Fury was a resilient fighter. When he got to his feet, he walked out the cave and looked down to the image that shocked his core. The Night Fury, lying in a pool of his own blood on the grey mountain ledge. Hovering down to investigate, he was certain he was gone. A sting of guilt ran through his heart as he realized the father was shielding his young, the egg completely unharmed.

He took a breath and weighted his options. If he left the egg, the baby Night Fury would surely die without a parent. If he took it with him, whatever came out would become Red Death's property. He couldn't allow this dragon to simply perish.

Nudging away the dead Night Fury's paws, he took the jet egg and made a silent vow.

_I'll see to it your child grows strong and make it high in the ranks. It'll be a difficult life, but I'll protect this infant with mine._ _Forgive me, Night Fury._

With the Night Fury egg in paw, he called out his squads to regroup and as the faint shimmers of sunlight came to cover the lonesome evergreen, the battalion made their way back with a single dark egg.

…

Sailing across the Northern waters, a traveling merchant ship makes it way to its last stop of the Archipelagoes. Aboard the vessel are two drifters of sea, Trader Jaune and his young son, Johann. For years he had taken his lad to the furthest reaches of the globe, sailed the most treacherous of sea and confronted many a dreadful warrior and beast but through it all young Johann never cracked a smile or spoke. He had seen everything. From the great mountains to the East with their delicate cherry blossom petals scattering in the wind to the majestic bison roaming the Plains of the West being herded by the native tribes people dressed in noble blues, eagle feathers and dragon fangs. He listened as wise philosopher of Greece and Rome spoke of vast knowledge and heard the beautiful songs of prayer in the marble synagogues and yet he was never truly content. Johann would mostly just stare blankly into the ocean waters and sigh apathetically, but this was behavior common to most adolescents bored with the wonders of the world.

"We're almost there, Johann, just a few more nauts and Berk should be within sight," Jaune rustled his son's loosely tied dark hair before looking out to the sky to guide his path.

The stars were beginning to fade as the light of day came but he knew these waters well and continued forward.

"Dad…" Johann managed looking towards the horizon where a flock of dragons came soaring past. Jaune turned to the sight of dozens of dragons heading westward, not minding them any business. They both watched in silence as they sped by.

"Hm, must be a migration?" Jaune said with slight intrigue. He was no stranger to dragons. Having being a sailor, he'd seen his fair share of Tidal dragons and others on the mainlands and islands of the Earth. As for his attitude towards them, he held no malice to them. He's grandfather would tell stories of times of his great grandfather, when during his time dragons and humans lived in what could be seen as harmony. To Jaune, dragons were no different than the phoenix of the Empires and the kirin of the East, they were to be respected and left alone.

Turning to his son, Johann was making his way below deck until they reached shore, he knew what he was going to see, knowing that it was the sole comfort to the boy on the briny deep.

…

The four battalions returned to the mountain as the sun was coming up, Red Death examining the many eggs brought to him.

First battalion, led by the Nadder recovered seventy-three; second, eighty-five and third with the most at one hundred twenty-six. Red Death was pleased with his sum of three hundred thirty-one, but it was the three hundred thirty-second that disappointed him.

The Gronckle had managed to retrieve one egg.

"_You've proven yourself resourceful, Whispering Death,"_ he said looking to her catch.

"_It was an honor, my liege,_" she bowed her head.

"_You, on the other hand, Gronckle, have disappointed me. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't chew on your body slowly,"_ he leaned down to see the black egg by the Gronckle's feet. With his six eyes he looked to the battered Gronckle, covered in scratches and bite marks.

"_This, my liege, is a Night Fury. Its father fought like a demon till his death, I'm sure it will be of significant use in the future."_

Red Death's demeanor lightened to this news. The hive began to whisper at the possibility. No dragon had seen a Night Fury in centuries, if this was true they were in sight of a legend. They're scales were the color of night and they were wild flyers, not to mention highly intelligent. A crooked smile twisted onto Red Death's face as he gazed upon the dark egg.

"_I stand corrected... You've brought me something far more valuable than the others, well done."_ When the time was right, he'd use this dragon, train it to be his prized solider. He knew the capabilities of the Night Fury from stories passed on by other dragons over the centuries and now that he possessed one, he'd be unstoppable.

He looked to the Gronckle closely. "_I leave it in your care, for now. Make sure nothing happens to my Night Fury."_

"_Understood,"_ the Gronckle took hold of the egg and until the day of hatching, he'd watch over the little one and defend it till the end.

…

"Trader Jaune's here! Trader Jaune's here!" Bucket excitingly called out made his way towards the docks as a ship came to port.

All around the good citizens of Berk emerged from their home to the pier where Jaune's ship was, certain he brought with him ancient treasures and exotic gifts from the far corners of the globe.

Stoick climbed aboard the ship and immediately walked up to Jaune. "Ah, Master Stoick, a pleasure to see you again," Jaune greeted the chief with a warm smile and an arm.

"It's good to have you here again, Trader Jaune. Did you find any documents regarding the Mad Man?" Stoick said with cheer at first then coldness.

"A few maps, but other than that no, sorry," Jaune pointed out to a few rolls of parchment.

"That will do. Here's a copy of that book you asked for last time," Stoick handed him a green hardcover to which he took eagerly.

"Thank you, Master Stoick. I know a young man in the East waiting for this volume."

With that Stoick went over to gather his documents. It had been nearly four years since that tragic day; the screams of his former chieftains still haunted him from time to time. He did all he could to prepare his people from both Drago and the dragons and so far he was managing well. He just hoped they would all be ready for any kind of invasion.

…

Valka stepped onto the boat. Whenever Jaune came to Berk with his father as a boy and now his son as a man, she'd often head for the book section. Today however, she felt adventurous, wanting to browse the items onboard. She walked past the weapons section filled with spears and swords, the spice bag with their aromatic scents of nutmeg and coriander. While all these things were amazing in their own right, she wanted to see something…mystical.

Picking up a papaya, she could hear a faint whisper in the wind. She looked over to the direction of the sound, facing the opening that led to the lower deck. The air smelled sweet, a different kind of sweetness as opposed to the scent of fruits and spice. A hint of grass, rain and soil; the smell of life. It was as if something was luring her.

"Jaune, is it alright if I look below?" she asked tilting her head as she looked to the opening.

"Of course, if you find something of interest just call and we'll discuss a trade," he motioned to her to proceed and she wasted no time going down.

The undercarriage was dark but not without visibility. Boxes and barrels were piled high along with treasure of the likes she'd never seen before. As she ventured further, there was a faint hum, almost like a heartbeat. The further sent went to the source, the louder the sound and scent of nature became stronger till she turned her head to the left to see a crystal figurine.

It appeared to be a type of wolf pup, but not truly one. The structure was similar but there was this certain look to its face. In a typical wolf, the muzzle end would have a hairless snout but this one's muzzle appeared fully furred with two small openings on either side. Its paws as well, the claws looked thicker and blunter than those of a wolf but it was the tail that was truly strange as it was long and was curled around the pup's body nearly reaching the other end.

Valka could only stare at the small crystal figure, no bigger than a small fox. From it she could hear a mellow drum and the odor of mist seemed to permeate outward. She wasn't too sure what this creature was, all she knew was that it brought her down here. Off to the far side of the room, a bottle fell, breaking Valka's trance on the statue. She spun to face the noise, seeing young Johann watching her from the corner of a crate.

"Oh, hello there, Johann. Do you know what this is?" she smiled to him as she pointed to the figure.

He nodded his head.

"Could you tell me what it is?" she continued.

Silently he shook his head in refusal.

"It's a dragon," Jaune answered as he made his way towards Valka.

She looked to the crystal sculpture closely. "A dragon?"

"Yes. My ancestor found the little one nearly three hundred years ago on the mainland where your people once lived. He was passing by and noticed it on a log, almost as if left by the gods themselves. This was most likely a memorial to their existence. He called it a Mist Runner." Jaune smiled brightly, opening a small window to the side to allow in light and air.

"I've never seen or heard of one before," Valka slowly traced her eyes up the Mist Runner, memorizing every detail.

"I'd be amazed if you did. They're an extinct species."

"What happened to them?" there was genuine concern in her voice.

"Poaching. My grandfather would tell me stories passed down over the years, tales of how they were hunted down from their coats and tears; one of the few dragon species who had such qualities. They were said to be guardians, but this was during a time when man and dragon weren't at war. Legends say they'd led lost travelers out of forests with bright lights and trails of mist," he chuckled at the thought. "Yes, she's been with our family for a long time," Jaune slowly placed his palm over the statutes head.

Valka gave him a curious look. "She?"

Jaune placed his hands to his waist, staring at the little Runner. "My ancestor was convinced the pup was female. When he found her, he said she looked lost and promised to find her a home. As he traveled the world, many a rich emperor and collector wished to purchase her but every time he'd refuse. No, he never found her a home so it became the duty of the Trader family to finish what he started long ago." Looking to Valka, he saw how she never took her eyes off of the Runner, looking to it with wonder and amazement. "Tell me, Madam Valka… What does home mean to you?" Jaune asked kindly.

"Hmm," Valka thought to all she experience in her young life. "Well, Berk has been my only home. It's the place where I've cried and laughed, I've had some good times along with the bad. My happiest and saddest memories happened on this island but I wouldn't trade them for all the riches in the world. Those moments have made me strong, given me strength and I'll cherish them forever."

Jaune chortled, "Ha-ha, I believe my ancestor would have enjoyed your answer."

The light from the outside shined onto the Mist Runner, a soft hint of wind passed by as well as the faintest of a rhythmic soul. "You could almost hear her heartbeat," Valka whispered to herself but Jaune had excellent hearing.

"That's exactly what my ancestor would say. I've personally never heard her heart, but I do know Johann is rather fond of her. She keeps him company," he glanced over to his son, still hiding behind the crate.

Valka turned over to Johann, a smile on her face. "May I pet her?"

Johann thought for a while. He wasn't really one to share or let people know what he thought but Mrs. Haddock was always nice to him, he was just really shy. After some consideration, he nodded his head, giving her his approval.

With the okay, Valka slowly led her palm to the cheek of the figurine. She flinched before making first contact but soon allowed her fingers and palm to cup the small face. To her surprise, it was warm, the feeling of a pulse ran thought her skin.

From where her palm and the crystal made contact, a faint glow embodied the Mist Runner. Jaune, Johann and Valka watched as the light shined brighter, thumping like a heart. They all stood still and silent as the eyes to the statue shot open, a white spark to them and without warning it stopped. The eyes were still open, bright as the moonlight and from the contact point of Valka and the Runner, a beam of energy snaked thought the crystal and up out to her palm and up her arm. The light traveled to her heart, were another bright flash escaped her body and she fell to the floor unconscious.

Jaune and Johann ran to her side before seeing the Mist Runner statue shatter into crystalized dust and then a puff of mist, disappearing in physical form.

…

Valka awoke atop the ship's deck, Stoick and Alvin standing by her side. Her body felt heavy but weightless all at once, like she was a pebble floating over a cloud. "What? What happened?" she asked in confusion as she held her forehead.

"Val! You're alright!" Stoick reached out and held her close.

"Ya had us worried sick. Jaune brought ya up when ya fainted. Are ya alright?" Alvin asked placing his hand over her forehead.

"I'm fine. I remember being below deck, and there was the statue…" She turned over to Jaune, loosening herself from Stoick slightly. "What happened to the Mist Runner?"

He looked over to her with a big smile, "Turned to dust and mist."

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry, Jaune. Name your price and I'll…" she frantically motioned her arms out to him till he stopped her panic with laughter.

"That's quite alright, Madam Valka. I believe she has finally found herself a home, and as for a trade, you've giving Johann something just as priceless." He motioned over to the other end of the ship to where Johann was lively chatting with the people of Berk.

The flash of light sparked something within him, he no longer felt uninterested in the world. He wanted to share his words, his experiences, everything. Ever since he was a child, his only comfort in life was the Mist Runner statue. She was a lot like him, trapped. Her by crystal and him by the sea. Now that she was freed, he felt so as well.

"I'm glad he's finally talking to others. You've given my son his voice. I am forever in your debt, Madam Valka. Thank you," Jaune bowed his head to Valka in respect, her orbs glowed a faint shade of green over blue.

…

Far off to the most northern and coldest reaches of the globe, a giant haven of ice stood proudly under the late afternoon sun. Within its icy walls, an adult Strom Cutter shivered awake from his nap. There was a feeling in the air, something so familiar but new all at once. Lifting himself he listened carefully to the tune of faint humming, howling almost. He had never heard such a beautiful cry but inside he could feel his inner most instincts telling him whatever it was, was calling out to him.

He walked forward till his body was by a drop by a waterfall as the blades of fresh grass and moss tickling the tips of his four wings.

"_You feel it as well, don't you, Storm Cutter?" _a sturdy voice rang out to him. A massive white dragon lying in a large body of water rose up and lifted his head high.

"_I don't know what it is, but I'm drawn to it,"_ the Storm Cutter answered. "_What is this?"_

"_I remembered when this sensation had left the world, I never thought I would live to this day to feel this energy again. It seems, a dragon of old, has awakened. A Mist Runner, has returned,"_ the Bewilderbeast smiled, a breath of hope filling the air.

"_Mist Runner…_" the Storm Cutter froze at the thought. His ancestors had told tales of the Runners, their kin long gone by end of mankind. After their extinction, the Storm Cutters roamed the earth, his forbearers finally meeting with a kind Alpha, the Bewilderbeast. He heard their moaning and offered them a home and family in the Sanctuary where they lived for generations. He was the sole remaining Cutter descendent of the clan whom served and shared life with the Runner and now that one had returned, he had a family once more.

"_I'm gonna have a little brother or sister,"_ he was excited.

His father had told him great things about Mist Runners, how their paths intertwined and the eternal bond they shared. They were wingless dragons but that never stopped them from reaching for the skies. He wanted to go see his kin, but a thought ran through his mind. "_Why now? What could have possibly awakened a Runner?"_

"_I have no definitive answer to those questions. What I do know it that its soul has been released. Whatever it attaches to, shall be its physical shape till it learns to change to its natural form. It will need help to remember its path. Are you willing to be its guide, Storm Cutter?"_

Looking to his Alpha, the Storm Cutter bowed his head. "_That and more…"_

For now, he'd wait for the right moment to find his lost brother or sister. Until then, he'd dream of his new world, one with a Cutter and Runner side by side as siblings once more.

…

By the time Stoick and Valka returned home with a bill of good health from Gothi, the full moon shined brightly over Berk as they sat on their bed.

"Stoick," Valka calmly called out.

"Yes, dear?"

"Today on the ship, seeing Jaune and Johann together happy, it got me thinking," she unbraided her long auburn hair as she turned to him. "What do you say we start ourselves a family?"

Stoick looked to his wife, a certain sparkle in her eyes made his heart skip a beat. He had spent years in search of dragons nest, fighting them that he never stopped to think of starting a family. The idea sank in for a while. He thought of how his father had raised him, to be strong and how Valka's grandfather raised her to never give up. Those were some good qualities he'd like to pass on to his next in line. Their child would most definitely be stubborn and get into his/her fair share of trouble, but as long as they were together for that child, nothing could go wrong.

He reached out for her cheeks, caressing it slowly before moving in for a kiss. That night, under a full moon, they joined as one in loving passion.

The glow within her heart made its way to a new host, forming life once again after nearly three hundred years of darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again. In this chapter, Valka experiences her new world with new life within her and a Night Fury is enslaved but never fully owned. Posting this chapter 8-22-2014. Next chapter to be posted in 4-5 days. Thank you and please enjoy._

…

The mid fall sunlight embraced the isle of Berk with a warm honey glow. This time of year, apples and cabbages were fresh and abundant, Valka gathering as many of each as she could, feeling adventurous and wanting to make some kind of culinary masterpiece. It had been nearly two weeks since the strange light enter her body and ever since then things have been a bit different to her.

She felt her senses were fine-tuned with her surroundings. Every little sound, smell, sight, taste and touch would draw her attention as if experiencing it for the first time. The subtle breeze blowing to the east carried the scent of salty seawater that tickled the back of her throat, bringing with it the feeling of chill as the cold hand of winter approached. When she passed the bakery, she could feel the fires in the ovens slowly burning, the bread bubbling with small puffing pops as it baked. Even the sound of the baker taking hold of the freshly made loaves and pinching them lightly caused her ears to vibrate as the crust sang out in delight. All the colors she had ever seen on a regular biases appeared brighter and more vivid, from the solid tan ground to the bright white tips of the mountain tops.

Along with the positive senses she also experienced the bad. The sound of nails being hammered repeatedly into wooden planks as it tore through the timbers fibers made her cringe as she made her way down the plaza. Fragment scents of burning metal and soot from the forge rasped her lungs and the once pleasant flavor of fish slowly turned bitter on her tongue by the time she passed by a fishermen's stand.

She was nearly home when the sound of heavy beats echoed throughout the air and the sunlight that once bathes her in warmth felt heavy as if eyes were watching over her. From up in the clouds, out of human sight, Valka managed to gaze upon a large four-winged dragon with iridescent copper and rose-colored scales soaring high in the clouds over Berk. As luck would have it, only she could sense the great beast as he locked his golden eyes to hers.

…

The Storm Cutter stared at Valka curiously, a scowl on his face. This feeble female human was to be the mother of the next Runner? It couldn't be possible and yet she was emitting its energy that brought him there. Of all the creatures the Mist Runner spirit could have attached itself to, why did it have to choose to bond with a human?

Since the day the last Mist Runner roamed the Earth, the Storm Cutters vowed an eternal hatred towards mankind for their cause of their brethrens death. He had ventured a long distance and true he wasn't sure what to expect once he found the source of the Runner spirit, he never imagined it would take form of his mortal enemy once birthed. Would he hate it? Reject it? Would it reject him? Two weeks he had built up his excitement and now he just felt a mixture of disappointment and pain.

He wasn't too pleased with this revelation till the familiar hum of the Runner ringed in his eardrums once more. A soft voice of tranquility and ease flowed within him. Once the soothing hum ended, he lowered his head down to gaze at the female human, still frozen as he circled around. The important thing to him was the return of the Runner. If destiny chose for it to be human born, he'd love and care for it with all his heart and if he was to be rejected, at least he'd know he tried.

As swiftly as he appeared, he vanished from Valka's vision and down to encircle the perimeter of the island till he spotted a large opening. He entered the cave by the seashore and rested himself from his long journey. Here he would wait. Silently and secretly watching over both the child and its mother, they were now under his protection.

…

When the dragon finally left her sights she felt dizzy, tired almost and without much warning fell to the ground into a slumber, dropping all her groceries for the day.

As her eyes opened up from the sudden collapse, the image of Gothi hovering over her gave her a slight fright as she raised herself up. She was in Gothi's hut with Alvin, Stoick and Gobber by her side. They all looked to her with concern, none saying a single word.

"I did it again, didn't I?" she asked. Along with her heightened sense, her body would sporadically weaken and she'd fall under a dizzy spell. She wasn't too sure why she had been experiencing these symptoms, she just figured she was growing ill.

"What seems to be ailing her, Gothi? I've never seen her like this before," Stoick begged.

Gothi looked over to Valka once more, checking her tongue, eyes, pulse and finally her abdomen. She was sure she knew what was causing her these strange symptoms, she just wanted to be sure. Walking over to a shelf, she took hold of several chicken bone and rattled them between her palms before tossing them to the ground. Her suspensions confirmed she took her walking staff and engraved her message on a patch of sand by the fireplace.

"What's she sayin'?" Alvin asked.

"She says Valka has been stomped on by a two-legged sturgeon," Gobber translated, his answer only earning him a hit to the head by Gothi. "Oh…wait. No, she's with child… Val's pregnant!"

The three men looked to Valka, her eyes wide to the news as she placed a palm over her midsection. The sensitivity to her surrounds, the vertigo; it all made sense now. A big smile formed over her face as she lifted her head to look to Stoick. He was frozen by the news, but inside he was dancing and going wild.

"I'm going to be a father…" he finally said, walking to Valka calmly. Placing one hand over her cheek and the other over hers on her belly, he kissed her sweetly before lifting her up in the air and twirling around. "We're having a baby!" He did this several times before placing her gently to the ground.

Alvin stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Stoick's neck, using his fist to rustle his helmet playfully. "Congratulations, to the both of ya. I get to be an uncle!"

They all shared in the laughter, till the excitement inside Stoick's heart couldn't contain itself any longer and he stormed out of Gothi's hut. He raced down to the streets, proclaiming at the top of his lungs he was to be a father. Everyone within hearing distance felted overjoyed to hear this. They felt if there were two people able and ready to be parents, it was Stoick and Valka. The both of them were dedicated to their beliefs, even if they were opposing ones and both were two of the most stubborn Vikings around. The day seemed to be a little brighter because of the revelation.

Vinn and his expecting wife smiled as she felt her little one kick her slightly. She was soon to birth her own bundle of joy and the thought he or she would have a little playmate and friend in the future brought her happiness.

Life on Berk, just got a bit warmer as the fall wind rushed by.

…

A month had passed since the egg raid. Red Death was growing impatient having to wait for his future subjects to arrive. It was early, and the sun was barely beginning to make its rise up when the first egg began to shudder.

To everyone's surprise, it was the black Night Fury egg that cracked first. The Gronckle still sleeping was motioned awake by the vibrations coming from the little thing. Knowing his prince would want to witness the birth, he carefully maneuvered the egg out of his hole in the wall to the open area where Red Death turned and watched closely at his first to arrive.

After several more shacks, the crack split apart in a blinding flash of blue light, enveloping the volcano's interior with radiant energy. The egg-shell shattered into dust and curled in a tight ball was a little black mass slowly uncurling to reveal itself. Its tail whipped outward and its paws firmly gripped the stone floor as it shook the sleep off itself and its wings extended out in a flash. Opening its serpentine eyes, the sight of six red eyes pierced through him and he reflected the same stare and energy as the creature before him. He let out a shallow growl and hiss at the larger beast, not out of fear but rebellion.

Although Red Death did not enjoy the insubordinate glare his little Night Fury was giving to him at such a young age, he was used to the shuttering fear in the hatchlings' eyes; he did like his intensity, already born and starting to challenge his stare. He had big plans for this little one. Opening his jaws, he let out an ear-piercing roar onto the Night Fury, him having to claw at the rock as to not be pulled back by the sheer force of the bellow. The call did more than just push him back slightly, it imprinted the sound into the Night Fury's mind. It was a cry of dominance and control, telling him he was this large dragon's servant and nothing more in life.

The Night Fury's eyes turned to slits and his demeanor changed. He sat obediently, his head forward and back straight. Red Death examined his posture and was thoroughly impressed with what he saw. Sharp talons, dark as night armor, a powerful set of wings and an intelligent set of eyes.

"_Oh, yes, Night Fury. You are destined for greatness. And you are mine,"_ he rumbled placing one of his talons to left sides of the Night Fury's neck and scratched at his skin, marking him as his property. "_You are the Night Fury and I am your prince."_

…

"Push, darling, it's almost here," Vinn encouraged his wife as she screamed in pain.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, VINN!" she snapped back, the pain down her spine causing her to shout out loud.

"Yes, dear," Vinn shuddered at his usually docile wife. A month had passed since the news Stoick and Valka were expecting a child and now their little one was on the way. The child was a fighter, kicking and fidgeting throughout the pregnancy restlessly.

His wife gave once final screech till the holler was replaced with loud crying. Gothi pulled the little boy into her arms, wiping his small body with a damp cloth before wrapping him in soft wool. She handed the crying baby to his mother, who opened her arms lovingly and held him close.

The child calmed down with the sensation of his mother's hold, his parents and uncle looking down to him close.

"He's perfect," the child's mother whispered. "What should we name him?"

Vinn looked to his wife and held her close, a smile on his face. "Aarne, so that he may be wise and strong like an eagle."

"Aarne," his mother nuzzled his still face. "Our little eagle."

A knock on the front door of the Hofferson household had them all turn their heads as Stoick the Vast entered.

"It's a boy," Vinn laughed as he greeted his friend and chief.

"A fine young lad," Stoick said as he walked to see the baby boy.

"How's Valka feeling?" Vinn's wife asked as she rocked her child in her hold.

Stoick lifted himself up. "Tired most of the day and can't stomach even the slightest piece of meat."

"Don't worry, Stoick, it'll pass and soon you'll both have yourselves a little one. I'm sure the two of them will be the best of friends."

"I hope so," Stoick grinned as little Aarne began to shudder once more.

…

As the months began to pass, so did Valka's belly along with her odd food cravings. Early in the mornings she'd awaken with a deep hunger for something sweet and earthy.

While Stoick was still sleeping soundly in bed, she slipped out and put on her robe. Walking out the back door, she allowed her new instincts to lead her deep into the forest, her mind in a half sleep-like haze. She made it to a tall wall of mineral rich clay, and tore off a small piece from its surface. Sniffing it, the sweet aroma of earth danced through her nostrils as she placed the clay into her mouth and chewed it slowly. The soil turned to a paste, coating her tongue and esophagus in its delicious flavor. She would have never dreamed to eat something like clay before in her life, but the baby seemed to know exactly what it wanted and she gladly obliged to its needs.

Eating several more pieces, the sound of rustling behind her startled her to a fright as the dragon from the previous months stood over her. He had been watching closely over her ever since he arrived, sending her bustles of sweet grass from the mainland and scattering more over the island for them to grow tall for the arrival of the child. From his paw he handed her a bundle of sweet grass, to which she slowly took, never leaving his golden eyes.

All her life, she had been campaigning for peace with dragons but she never guessed one would come so close to her, and regularly at that. She had worried at first about him getting close to her and her unborn child but he never once hurt her. If anything, he seemed to watch over her like a guardian angel.

He nodded once she took the blades of grass and with his wings, extended them forward and motioned her to return home. This had been the routine for the past three months since she learned of her pregnancy. She'd be guided out of bed into the forest by unknown forces and be beckoned back to the village by the Strom Cutter. He'd get close enough only to present her with grass but never close enough to form some kind of bond. He's goal was to aid the mother's pregnancy in any way he could so her Mist Runner human child would grow healthy.

All his life he was told humans were cruel and unforgiving creatures who only knew how to kill and harm others. This human mother wasn't like that it seemed but he couldn't allow her to venture too far off from the village and possibly be attacked by rogue dragons or wild boars. It was the least he could do to keep them safe and stay hidden from the other Vikings in Berk.

When she returned home, she brought a pot filled with water over the fires and placed the sweet grass inside. She brewed the grass, infusing the water with a sweetness she couldn't get enough of. The tea soothed her from the inside, making her feel warm and at ease and she knew her child enjoyed it as well.

"Good morning, dear," Stoick greeted as he walked into the kitchen. "What would you two like for breakfast?" he had grown accustomed to saying that.

"How about a nice bowl of porridge and fruit?" she asked softly between her sips of tea.

He chuckled loudly as he pick several pears and apples from a basket, "Whatever you two wish."

…

Valka shivered wildly under thick layers of yak and bear pelts on her and Stoick's bed. Winter had rolled around and usually she adored the white blankets of snow draping the island, but this season her bones ached from the chill. She wouldn't eat, couldn't sleep, it was as if her entire body was encased in a solid block of ice. It was her fifth month with child and she could faintly feel her unborn baby, as if it was shivering along with her.

"I've never seen Val like this before. She's always been good with the cold," Alvin said sorrowfully with his arms crossed in the kitchen of the Haddock home. When Stoick had told him his sister was experiencing some chills he never expected it to be at this level.

"I just wish I knew what to do. I tried to feed her some soup but her stomach simply isn't agreeing with it. I'm scared at this rate I could lose her and our baby," Stoick paced back and forth. It had been three days she refused a meal and the shivering only seemed to get worse after each passing day. He felt so powerless and it hurt.

"I'm sure once Gothi gets here, she'll know exactly what needs to be done. She hasn't rested a wink since you told her about the fever," Gobber tried to reassure them all. Truthfully he had hoped one of his family recipes would be the cure of her sickness but all proved to do nothing to aid her worsening symptoms.

They waited for some time till a firm knock at the door had all three race to answer it. Gothi walked in immediately, a bag of sand and a book at hand. She dumped the sand to the floor and opened her herbal manuscript and pointed to several pages filled with text and illustrations of various plant life. Marking her words in the sand, she told them exactly what they needed to do in order for Valka to recover for her and her child's sake.

"But half these ingredients don't grow on Berk," Alvin remarked.

"She says we need to get the rest of the things, we have to go to the mainland," Gobber added as Gothi continued to write.

"What about Healers Island?" Stoick asked. Going to the mainland in the middle of winter was madness in it upon itself. If they were lucky, the ice hadn't set in around the coast and the journey to the mainland and back was more than a week's travel.

"Won't help, these things only grow on the mainland," Gobber finished.

Stoick thought for a moment. He didn't want to leave his wife's side for so long but he knew she'd need these things if she was ever to regain herself. "It's settled then, I'm going to the mainland."

"Count me in," Alvin said extending his arm out to with Stoick took hold.

"Aye, me three," Gobber added placing his hooked hand over theirs.

A small party of seven boarded a ship that same day, packed and ready to voyage off to the mainland. Stoick, Gobber, Alvin, Bucket, Mulch, Finn and Vinn gathered their belongings and placed them onto the boat. Before departing, Vinn said his farewells to his wife and three-month old Aarne, rustling his growing blonde locks. They would have asked Spitelout to join them but he was busy tending to his own wife as she experienced her own troubles of being with child and judging by the loud yells she was producing from her growing mood swings, he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

With many waved of good fortune in the faint distance as Berk was nothing but a speck, they sailed off to the mainland.

…

Lady luck was in their favor as the winds and sea pushed them closer to their goal three days ahead of schedule. The grey skies gave an eerie appearance to the land as the morning light was clouded by thick puffs of haze above. Stoick was the first to exit off the ship as their boat collided with the coarse sandy beach of the mainland. It had been close to three hundred years since their ancestors left these very grounds and they could see why it had pained many of them to leave in the first place. The coastline was long and seemed to go on for miles with no end in sight and the forest ahead was filled with trees, untouched by man in centuries.

"Fan out and gather the ingredients you're each assigned to," Stoick ordered as he tore the herbal list into several pieces and handed a sheet to Alvin, Mulch and Finn. "Alvin and Gobber, you look for kippernut roots. Bucket and Mulch, you dig around for black salsify. Finn, Vinn, you've got skirret roots. I'll be on the lookout for honey glow mushrooms. We meet back here before the last light."

With their orders set, each group went their separate ways in search of the ingredients.

Stoick was deep in the forest, looking to the ground and old logs for any sign of honey glow mushrooms. Gothi had told them they were easily identified by their mysterious bright glow and grew on decaying flora and hollowed oak trees. He was surprised to the fact that the area seemed deserted, by not just man but by animals of all kinds. Every now and then he'd hear a bird chirp or the sound of a small rodent passing by but not a single dragon.

Further he ventured through the evergreen till he made his way to a slight clearing where the air seemed fresh and somehow separate from the surrounding breeze. To the left he saw the oddest thing. There was a low line of cut trees with smaller trees emerging from each cut trunk. It was as if something chopped off every tree for what appeared to be a fair distance all at once without killing the trees themselves. Even the nearby stones were cut clean to a smooth polish. It all seemed so unreal to Stoick.

Turning his head to the right, an opening to an old hollowed oak tree filled with light captured his attention. Walking to it, he lowered himself to its opening and inside the hollowed tree was filled with honey glow mushrooms, all radiating a golden afterglow. It was as if the inside of the tree had its own personal sunshine. He was taken aback by the beauty from within and the calming warmth of the hollowed oak, it was almost magical.

Breaking his trance, he proceeded to pluck dozens from the wooden structure till his travel sack was filled with a bright starlight glow. Satisfied he gathered plenty, he exited the tree back to the outside world and the once tranquil air suddenly turned heavy. From above, strong gust of wind blew down to him along with a large shadow. Looking up all Stoick could see was a large four winged dragon glaring down at him. Stoick stood still before slowly reaching for his trusty axe till the dragon dropped a tied bundle of grass by his feet. He recognized the blades as the very ones his wife had been using for tea since her pregnancy.

_What the…_ he motioned the words mutely from his lips. Was his dragon actually helping him or tricking him?

Before he could glance back to the Strom Cutter and find out, he had already vanished in silence as if never there. Even though Stoick was confused by the events, he openly examined the blades of sweet grass and coming up with the conclusion they were safe, took them with him and headed back to the shore line to await the others.

…

"Find everything?" Stoick asked as he leaned himself off the side of the ship to greet his company back.

"More than plenty," Gobber confirmed as he held out bustles of kippernut roots.

The others had also found their items in abundance, all thick and healthy from the fertile soils of the mainland.

"Spot any dragons?" Stoick felt he had to inquire.

They all shook their heads and gave each other semi-concerned stares. They had found it peculiar that the mainland, the home of their ancestors who faced dragons on a regular basis, seemed quarantined.

Stoick looked down to the sweet grass in his grasps and wondered if it was even real or an illusion caused by mischievous spirits lurking in the evergreen. Shaking off the feeling he hopped onto the boat. "Alright, let's head back to Berk while there's still light."

They sailed back. Like before, the elements were in their favor as they watched the mainland fade into grey. To them the mainland was certainly a strange and mysterious place.

…

The golden brew of soup boiled slowly as Gothi stirred the cauldron over the open flames of the fire pit in the Haddock home. The aromas were rich and filled the air with warmth as she mixed the pot. Once the soup was complete, she ladled a hefty spoonful into a bowl and handed it over to Stoick before sprinkling a dash of finely chopped sweet grass. She motioned for him to enter the bedroom where his wife had been restless for the past six days since he left.

She barely ate anything and only accepted water and the bilberry and rosehip tea Gothi would brew for her. Every fiber in her ached and she had curled itself tightly to stay warm under the covers. Mrs. Hofferson would come over with her son, Aarne to try and soothe her but Valka could barely speak and would grow tired quickly. Thankfully Aarne was a very quiet child and just watched Valka as she shivered under the sheets.

"Val," Stoick said quietly as he reached out to pull the furs from her body. She was covered in thick droplets of cold sweat and could faintly open her eyes to see her husband seated right beside her. "Please, eat this."

Valka looked to the thick and rich soup, the smells traveling through her nostrils, giving her slight energy. The familiar scent of sweet grass tickled her nose and the sensation of warm filled her body as she slowly lifted herself. Back propped up by pillows, Stoick slowly spooned the honey colored liquid and brought it to his wife's mouth. He was half expecting her body to reject the treatment but instead her shivering began to subside and her eyes slowly brightened again.

"Could I have some more?" she asked, the first sentence she truly managed since becoming ill.

"For you dear, anything."

…

The young Night Fury growled and hissed as the Gronckle approached him. It was time for hatchling inspection and he was proving to be difficult to keep in line. He was stubborn and refused to take orders from anyone other than Red Death. He had earned himself a little reputation as being the favorite of the litter and it was easy to see why. The Night Fury was already five months old and was already developing his basic hunting skills such as striking and stealth. There were nights when the Gronckle would wake to find him clawing at the stone walls, sharpening his claws and displaying early signs of dominance towards others around him. He'd even give most of his elders' foul glares as he passed by whenever Red Death had him combat the other hatchlings.

"_Please don't be unreasonable today, Night Fury, you know the prince hates to wait," _the Gronckle plead as he yanked the black dragon by his tail, dragging him.

"_No,"_ the little Night Fury grouched as he sank his talons to the floor. It made pulling him rather difficult as he was already quite strong for his age.

"_Just like your father…"_ the Gronckle sighed under his breath as he finally managed to get the little dragon out of the cavern in the wall.

"_Night Fury…"_ a cold and slimy voice trailed behind him. "_What seems to be troubling you, my little soldier?"_ That was one of the many pet names Red Death had for his rare little one.

"_Too hot,"_ his Night Fury responded with a bitterness in his young growl.

It had come to his attention his Night Fury seemed to dislike the intense heat of the volcano, always returning to the cooler caverns after combat trainings were over. Of course to any other dragon this would be fixed by just killing them but his little warrior was special to him, he had many dark plans for him in the future so it was in his best interest to accommodate his Striker. A dark smirk formed over his fangs.

"_Very well. You battle so well in the training ring. Why not earn yourself a dark, cold little cave by fighting in the arena?"_ it was not a question, he really wanted to see how far the Night Fury was willing to go to get what he wanted.

Nodding his head and a match was set.

The other dragons were in shock. Never had a dragon so young competed in the arena and most games ended in death. They hadn't known the Night Fury very long but they felt he was far too young to take on any adult.

To the left, the Night Fury stood, his body ready for any opponent thrown his way. On his opposing side stood an adolescent Nadder, said to be one of the best and current champion of the games. Once Red Death gave the command, the battle began.

The Nadder advanced first, charging at him with great speed but it was no match for the Night Fury who swiftly avoided his launch, but not before getting a good bite to the Nadder's wing which ripped a hole in it.

"_You think you're so tough just 'cause you're a Night Fury! Well let me tell you something, kid, I've killed over two hundred dragons and more Vikings than you can count. I'm on my way to the top and you know what that makes me? The best!"_

The Night Fury examined his surroundings as he jumped back, crouching low to the ground like a waiting jungle cat. He looked up to see a tall pillar directly above the chatty Nadder as he continued to monologue. He already knew this guy's strategy. He'd talk and talk and once his opponent got fed up with his yammering, he'd release his poison spines and burn his victims to the ground till they stopped screaming. He didn't just do this to opponents in the ring, he had seen him kill the stronger hatchlings at night while Red Death was sleeping. While he didn't really care much for the hatchlings, any act against the prince was an act against the hive and therefore was nothing more than dirt to the Night Fury. There was also one other reason he wanted this Nadder dead.

Readying a shot, his first, he took great aim as a siren-like screech came from his jaws and shot a burst of blue fire to the pillar. The talking Nadder had only seconds to react but it was too late as his wing where the Night Fury tore at grew, spreading the hole even further till it split in two. The Nadder screamed in pain as his wing became limp and the feeling of strong jaws grabbed hold of the other. He hadn't realized that as the pillar fell, the Night Fury sped forward and lunged onto his back. The Nadder plead for mercy and then shouted in more agony as the small Night Fury forcefully ripped off his other wing. He finally silenced the noisy Nadder by slitting his throat open, his paws covered in fresh blood.

Every dragon was speechless. In a few moves, the young Night Fury managed to kill the Nadder whom had killed many of their brethren not just out of sport but for pride. The sound of content groans from Red Death filled the air as he lowered his head to the victorious Night Fury.

"_Perfect. Simply perfect. He was quickly becoming a bore. You've earned yourself a cave. Which do you prefer, my soldier?" _Red Death grinned wildly as the Nadder's blood escaped its body.

"_Outside,"_ the Night Fury seriously stated bluntly.

Red Death's eyes narrowed a bit at the response. He didn't like his answer nor the way he said it but a deal was a deal. "_But of course. Gronckle,"_ Red Death motioned to his Night Fury's tutor.

"_Yes, my liege,"_ he answered swiftly.

"_See to it my prized soldier finds a suitable cave on the outside. You will be tutoring him from there from now on."_ If he was going to let his prized possession out of his sights, he'd put someone he could rely on to monitor him.

"_Understood,_" the Gronckle flew by his student's side and both exited out the volcano to a nearby cave.

It was dark and defiantly cold, just how he liked it.

"_So why did you really want to leave the hive?"_ the Gronckle asked. He knew his student far better than anyone else, even Red Death.

"_Nadder…"_ the Night Fury sleepily said as he curled into a ball. "_He planned to_ _kill you next raid." _

The Gronckle was speechless but a smile grew on his face. Red Death was so sure he was training a senseless killer, but his father was right, he'd never have his son.

They both slept peacefully as the cold winter air brushed by the dark foggy island of dragons.

…

"Are you sure, grandfather?" Valka asked as she held her dying guardian's frail hands.

"It's my time, dear. I'm so glad I've lived long enough to see you and Alvin grow to be such fine adults," he slowly spoke, a smile on his face as he looked to his two grandchildren and their friends. He had lived a good long life as an axe man and watched as his own son grew and married before both died of illness, leaving him two mourning and small children. He treated them with all the love and kindness he had raised their father and his time spent with them were some of the happiest moments of his life. Now, it was his time.

"We owe ya so much for raisin' us right," Alvin softly said as he laid by his grandfather's side.

"No, it was my privilege and joy to have had you two in my life. I'm so proud of the both of you."

He turned to Valka, looking to her large belly. He had hoped to live long enough to see his first great-grandchild but the Valkyries had different plans for him. Slowly he lifted a hand from Valka's hold and placed it to where her child was. A vision came to him. He saw a brave leader, not of physical strength, but power from a pure and noble soul. Bright peridot eyes shined as the smell of sweet grass enveloped his senses. A warm smile and a single tear rolled down his eye.

"Keep your child safe and loved. The universe has many plans for this one. I will see you one day, sweet one…" he closed his eyes and his hand lowered to the side of his bed as he drew his last breath.

Valka let her tears fall as Stoick wrapped his arms around her. Alvin gently ran his fingertips over his grandfather's sleep-like face and silently shed several tears.

The village held a traditional funeral for the elder. He was a friend to all and never judged others based on their thoughts or beliefs. To many, he was a wise man, a sage; and his memories and laughter would forever stay with the people of Berk for as long as they'd live.

Alvin struck the first burning arrow to the floating ship as it sailed off towards the sunset, the gods awaiting a great warrior to the gates of Valhalla.

…

Fires climbed higher as the dragons soared overhead, circling Berk in their usual madness in search of sustenance for their master. Stoick had two Monstrous Nightmares to deal with, Alvin wrestling with a Gronckle and Gobber sharpening and handing out weapons from his mobile cart. Valka was to stay inside the house, safely away from the wreckage outside.

All she could hear were the loud roars of dragons and the sound of steel clanging away. It was like any other day she was to be kept inside, or not as she was soon to realized. From the far side of the house, a massive fireball came crashing down from the ceiling, setting the kitchen on fire. She had to escape otherwise she and her child would be burned alive or smothered by the growing smoke. As she tried to make it out to the other side of the action outside, a large Nadder slowly paced towards her, thankfully caught in its blind spot.

She motioned herself out of sight till the Nadder quickly turned its head, spotting her as she turned to run away as fast as she could. All she could do was run as fast as she could. If she didn't hide herself, she and her baby could possibly be harmed.

Seeing her run the Nadder took it was a sign for an easy attack and cried out as it tried to snap its jaws to her. Almost inches from biting at Valka, the Nadder turned its head instantly as a large Storm Cutter soared from the skies and pinned it down, roaring at the smaller dragon. The Nadder took one look at the Cutter, seeing the intensity in his eyes and accepted his challenge. As the two dragons fought, Valka saw this as a perfect opportunity to continue her escape.

She made it past the bakery where the daily breads from the morning before burnt into black hunks of dust and several members of the fire brigade as they doused houses, not seeing her as she ran by. Turning a corner to make it to the Great Hall, she came face to face with several dragons all at once. They snarled and bared their fangs to her as she stepped back, tripping to the ground and pushing herself back till her backside hit a stone wall.

Each dragon moved closer, watching the female human cower in fear. From her belly they could see the bulge but this did not deter them from their mission. Red Death required food, animal or human and unborn human child was something he extremely enjoyed. They knew what they were about to do was wrong, but it was either her life or theirs.

Advancing closer, Valka's breath began to hitch. All her life, she had said dragons weren't monsters; that they were misunderstood and now she was going to be attacked by a pack of Nightmares, Nadders and Gronckles. She placed her arms over her stomach in an attempt to save her unborn child, hoping for a miracle till the most miraculous thing happened.

Bright orbs of light, white as starlight surrounded her as if out of thin air and a thick layer of fog began to spread. The dragons watched as the lights confused their focus, only interested in the lights. All became quiet as the mist lifted upward into a spiraling vortex and the lights exploded in sporadic flashes, stunning and terrifying the dragons who tried to fly away only to have the vortex spin them around before spitting them out the top.

Soon more lights appeared around Berk, flashing in the faces of the attacking dragons causing them all to flee in a panic. The only dragon unaffected by the beams was the Storm Cutter who by instinct saw the lights and soared high into the air and began chasing away at the rising dragons. When all the attacking dragons fled, he took his mighty wings and fanned the flames from the village till they died out. The remaining lights soon faded as well by the gust of wind from the Cutter.

…

Valka had watched as the events unfolded before her eyes. She had no idea how any of that happened. All she could feel was a slight turning in her stomach till a sharp pain hit her. She let out a shallow cry, a nearby woman hearing and seeing her laying on the ground as she turned.

"Valka!" she cried out and soon others came to her side, Stoick and Alvin running fast as news spread to get to her side.

"Valka! What happened!?" Stoick asked as he lifted her up.

"A dragon burned the house and…" she had to pause as the movement in her belly increased, her water breaking as her eyes opened wide. "The baby's coming…"

Stoick was still in a mindset of concern and confusion when she popped that out, it having to sink in for a few seconds before it registered.

"The baby's coming… THE BABY'S COMING!" he shouted out as he struggled to figure out where to go. Gothi ran quickly to his side and patted his arm for him to hurry and follow to her hut nearby.

Valka in arm, Stoick, Gobber, Alvin and Gothi raced to the hut where Stoick nearly kicked the door opened and set his wife on the delivery bed. They had always planned for their child to be born in their house but with it burnt that wasn't an option they had.

"Isn't it too early for that baby to come out?!" Gobber panicked as Gothi prepared everything for the arrival of the child, his good hand reaching out to grab Valka's.

"Try tellin' the babe that when it gets here," Alvin remarked as he stood by her left side, watching as her breathing sped.

"Stoick," Valka managed between breaths. "I'm scared."

In all his years, he had never heard her say those words. She was always brave and to hear she was scared, scared him. "Don't worry, Val, I'm going to be here by your side," he stood by her right side till Gothi pushed him by her side by Valka's open legs.

It was time.

…

She gave one finally push and the room was filled with silence for the longest while till the soft and quiet cries of a baby filled the hut. Valka breathed a sigh of relief to the sound of her child, its silence lasting forever to her.

"Congratulations, Stoick!" Alvin lifted himself from his sister's side to shove Stoick on the arm. "I can't believe… " he pushed Stoick right then and there, his friend silent and still with his eyes wide open. "Stoick?" To his surprise, Stoick the Vast, had proceeded to fall to the floor.

The sheer excitement of seeing his child for the first time caused this great man to fall to his knees in defeat.

…

Stoick woke up to the sensation of cold water being splatter to his face. Lifting himself up, he saw his wife holding their new born child in her arms. Her expression was that of deep love and slight sorrow as she turned to face Stoick.

"It's a girl. She's so small, so frail. What if she doesn't make it because I couldn't get her to safety in time?" she nuzzled her tiny child close, a small whimper coming from her throat.

He slowly walked to their side and looked down to his little girl, her cheeks bright pink and her nose dainty like her mother's. Secretly, he had wanted a son, but seeing her, he wouldn't change a thing. She was just who she needed to be.

"No, your grandfather was right. She'll be destined for great things. She'll be the strongest of them all," he lovingly grinned as he ran his finger over his child's sleeping face. So soft and sweet. "I'd like to name her Hiccup. It's a tough name to grow up with, but I know she'll make it her own," he continued as his daughter nuzzled her cheek towards his touch.

"Hiccup," Valka smiled down to her sweet little one. "Our sweet child."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello again. In this chapter, the young lives of Hiccup and the Night Fury are explored along with Hiccup's parents learning new things about their little one. Posting this chapter 8-27-2014. Next chapter to be posted in 5-6 days. In addition, two more chapters may be added if needed. Thank you and enjoy._

_..._

As the first light of day touched the horizon, Stoick woke from his slumber, stretching his body outward without stirring his still sleeping wife. He hopped out of bed and dressed for the day before turning over to see two bright green eyes staring right at him silently from a cradle. When their eyes met, a soft and sweet laugh sang out of the baby's mouth as she smiled. Stoick wasn't sure how long she had been awake, but ever since his child's birth two months ago, she always managed to rise before he did.

A smirk graced Stoick's face as he walked over to his little girl. "Good morning, Hiccup." He lowered his arms out to her, lifting her stagnant body wrapped snuggly in a soft and warm yak swaddle. "How's my little one fairing today?" he asked with a smile as he walked to the kitchen.

Hiccup giggled and beamed back to her father, happy to greet him along with the day. Looking to her, his eyes widened to what held within her mouth. Her first baby teeth were popping out already and she showed no signs of discomfort or pain. He had to admit, for being born early into the world, she was developing at a surprisingly rapid rate. She was still small, but he couldn't help but notice little things she'd do over the course of the past month that were out of character for an infant.

For one thing she had an advanced set of motor skills. While it took most infants months to develop the skills to crawl, Hiccup was practically ready to start scuttling around and would sit on her own at any moment she was out of the swaddle. Her eyes just seemed to wander around, forever curious to whatsoever actions he or Valka were up to. There were even times where he or Valka would lay her down on the floor to play with colorful blocks of mixt shapes Alvin had made for her, turn their back on her for no more than a minutes and find she'd managed to form the color spectrum and create miraculous structures that seemed impossible for an infant to do. And every time she's complete her projects she'd just giggle and start over again until he or Valka picked her up or when she'd simply tucker out and whimper out to be lifted once she crawled to them.

While he at times found her actions odd, just seeing and hearing her laugh and enjoying the simple things made him happy. That's all he ever wanted for his baby girl, to be blissful and safe.

"Mummy's still asleep, so how about we wait until breakfast wakes her up?" he said to her as he undid her swaddle and sat her on a secure elevated wool seat Gobber made for her. Hiccup giggled and clapped her hands wildly to his suggestion as he made his way to fix up some breakfast for him and Valka. He prepared some eggs, mushrooms, slices of buttered toast spread with blueberry purée and topped with smoked salmon by the time his wife emerged from the bedroom.

"Good morning, my loves," she smiled as she sat at her seat by Hiccup who immediately reached out for her, making small 'ma' sound repeatedly. Valka gently lifted her child and untied her blouse at the top to feed Hiccup, a slight pinch to her grip. "Teeth?"

"Yes, up before me again as usual. It seems our little girl is growing fast," Stoick answered as he presented her with a plate and a cup of herbal tea.

"I hope not too fast, I want to enjoy these moments with her for as long as possible," Valka said between a bite of toast.

"As do I, Val, as do I," he shared as he took seat, the three of them enjoying a peaceful breakfast as a family.

…

"_Night Fury,"_ the Gronckle called throughout the forest in search of his pupil.

Three months had passed since they were relocated to the outside, while still within Red Death's reach, and the Night Fury had taken that time to continue on his training as well as exploring the island. He was already eight months old and was developing well in flight and tactical analyses on little scouting missions he'd arrange for the young one and for the most part he couldn't have asked for a more diligent student. The only problem was he would sneak off before training some days and his tutor would have to go out in search of him. It wasn't a difficult task, Gronckles possessed an excellent sense of smell but that did little when his student would deliberately zig-zag around the island, thus confusing him significantly. He knew his student was good, he could just be a tad bit rebellious and headstrong but that's what reminded him of the young dragon's father.

As he continued his search on the ground, high above the treetops sat the young black dragon, watching intensely as his teacher tried to track him down. While he did enjoy training and growing stronger, it felt like it was the only thing he ever did. Just once he'd like to maybe lay around and be lazy or go off and do his own things by himself. He hated having to be tied down to one place for long lengths of time, that's why he hated the volcano so much. It wasn't just the heat, it was like a one-celled prison for all inmates with the warden forever on watch.

Red Death had always told him he was saved as an egg by human bandits who wanted to hurt him, but he could see through his six red eyes of lies. It took some prying but he finally managed to have his mentor tell him the truth a few days after they were on the outside. How he took him from his father on the mainland. How he died saving his unborn life and the solemn oath he took to keep him safe and make sure he made it to the top of the ranks. In his heart he couldn't hate the Gronckle for doing what he did, it was his job, otherwise it would have been his head. The Gronckle was more than just a mentor, he was the closest thing he had to a father figure. That's why when he learned the Nadder from three months ago was plotting to kill him, he had to stop that from happening at any cost. For now though, he'd simply relish in the joy that his honorable teacher couldn't find him, even with all his efforts.

"_Oh well, I guess I'll just have to eat all that fish I caught all by myself!"_ the Gronckle shouted with a smirk to his face.

The Night Fury's smirk faded and formed into a pout. "_Cheater",_ he bitterly bit as he clawed down to the Gronckle's side who motioned for both to head back towards the coast.

Living on the outside came with certain advantages, like being able to gather food for one's self before feeding the prince. Not that he was starved when he was in the mountain, if anything he was given the most out of the rest of the hatchlings. With him not there anymore, their share was sure to have increased in some way to compensate his absences; at least that's what they had told him when he had to go back to be examined for his end of the week evaluation.

Back to the coast, they ate their breakfast before beginning their training.

"_What do we do today?"_ the Night Fury eagerly readied himself for some sparring or maybe a scouting exercise. What he wasn't expecting was the Gronckle to look out to the sea and then back to him. "_Nope," _he stubbornly sat.

"_I haven't even told you what the lesson was going to be," _his mentor smiled.

"_Don't care. I'm not getting wet,"_ he had never even touched the water, but still he firmly held his ground against the notion. He did like to chase it as the tide went back and forth on the sandy beach but that was different, this was being plunged into it.

"_Who knows, you might like it?" _the Gronckle insisted. "_In emergency situation where you are rendered flightless by bolas or ropes while overseas, it is important and curtail to have a basic understanding of swimming. It can be used as a strategically advantage over the enemy when raiding boats as well providing you with a means to escape from hordes of Viking ships and most of all…eels,"_ he felt a shiver run through his back from the last word.

"_I'm not afraid of Vikings!" _the young Fury said with his little chest puffed out that slightly deflated at the thought of their underwater foes._ "...but I don't like eels."_

"_That's why it's important for you to learn these skills while you're still young. Now go on, into the water with you," _the Gronckle walked behind his student and began pushing him towards the approaching waves.

The little Night Fury tried to hold himself down to the ground but that was deemed useless as the warm sand below him passed by his talons and body like wind. The sound of the oncoming waters had him close his eyes as the cool sensation of liquid passed over him smoothly, the sensation tickling his toes. Opening his eyes, he viewed as the sea water began to recede back to the vast puddle of blue and his body soon lifted to follow it in. Soon he was neck deep in the shallow end of the shore, allowing the oncoming current to rock him in and out. Once he felt ready, he stepped further towards the blue to the point where the tips of his paws were barely grazing the sandy floor. He looked over to his mentor, his legs about completely submerged as he demonstrated the proper paddling techniques. Before long the Night Fury was pushing his way around the water, his wings still not knowing what to do so he kept them tucked closed as he took his first dive. He could see little fishes swimming casually by and long blades of grass waving to him with the current. His forte was flying but he guessed swimming was just as boundless.

Now, two worlds were accessible to him, and it only made him thirst for more.

…

It was late at night when Stoick returned home from a long day of work. He helped gather lumber with Alvin, Finn and Vinn, read and signed a few legal documents, listened to Mildew's complaint of the day, and helped collect inventory of both the food and weapons storage. Now, he just wanted to sit down for a while and relax.

He opened the front door and his tired expression lightened at the sight of his wife and child seated on the floor, several flash cards stacked to one side and a dish of pureed sweet potatoes to the other.

"Alright, Hiccup, 'Eyes'," Valka smiled as she flashed her a card with two eyes, the word for it under the image.

Hiccup smiled as she placed her little hands over her own, then removing them and saying. "Is."

"Eyes," Valka repeated encouragingly.

"Ice," Hiccup giggled, as her tongue tickled the roof of her mouth.

"Eyes," her mother said once more.

"Eyes!" Hiccup correctly stated as she covered her green orbs again.

"Very good, Hiccup!" Valka cheered as she placed the card down and spooned a bit of the purée and motioned it over to Hiccup who eagerly ate it up with a smile.

"How many today?" Stoick asked as he placed his helmet on a hook making his way towards them. He and Valka noticed her desire to communicate with them, making sweet little sounds and gestures so they thought if she was eager, they'd try to teach her as best they could. Gothi had suggested flash cards and it seemed to work like a treat and before they knew it, Hiccup was saying simple words.

"Fifteen! And watch this…" Valka motioned as she looked to Hiccup and placed a different set of cards before her. They had only text and no images so the only way to know what the card said was by reading it. "Hiccup, find me, 'Tree, Apple and Up'."

Stoick watched as his little girl swept through the cards, picking up and showing them the three correct words.

"She can't seriously…can she?" Stoick said with his jaw dropped before turning to a deep smirk.

"I couldn't believe it either, but every time without fail, she shows the right one," Valka said as she handed Hiccup another spoonful of sweet potatoes.

Hiccup smiled as the taste of sweet potatoes passed her throat. She then began to rub her eyes and yawned, tired from her long day of building towers, crawling and learning new things with her mother. Raising her arms out to them she sleepily spoke. "Sleep."

Bending down, Stoick lifted his four-month old. Her front teeth were already set in and it seemed every week they'd find her back ones would start popping out. Hiccup had grown quite a bit. She was still smaller than the average infant but he supposed everyone grew differently. Stoick nuzzled her softly before walking up the steps to the second floor. Since Hiccup wasn't too needy and developing quickly, Gothi had suggested they start separating her to her own space. Ever though the practice was normal and taught the growing Viking independence, it took a while for them to accept it but knowing it was for the best decided to follow the elder's orders.

She took to the new space with a fuss at first but after a few good minutes she was sleeping on her own, sometimes Stoick would secretly wake in the middle of the night to check on her only to find her deep in sleep. It pained him that his little girl didn't need for him to be there all the time, he missed seeing her bright eyes up before him in the mornings. Once he was to the second floor, he took hold of her covers, where Hiccup allowed him to wrap her in the swaddle before laying her down in the cradle.

"Good night, Hiccup," he kissed her as her eyes started to bat into slumber.

"Night-night," she cooed before dozing off.

Valka readied a tankard of mead for him once he returned to the main room. "Busy day?"

"It always is. I spend so much time out there that I feel like I'm just missing Hiccup growing up. She's so smart and now she's reading… One of these days she's not going to need us anymore, Val, I'm not ready for that."

"You make it seem like she's already an adult, Stoick. Remember she's still a babe, and she'll always need us just like we need her. Hiccup is doing things I never though a baby could do and I'm proud and honored to know that we helped make that possible for her. So don't worry, she may be growing but we still have so much to teach her," Valka reached out for his hands, both sharing in loving smiles till the horns of the night watch rang through the air.

Valka and Stoick looked to the front door as they ran, Stoick reaching for his helmet and axe before they raced out, the other villagers doing the same as the approaching storm of dragons drew near.

Stoick raced out towards the square where he met Alvin and the others. An approaching Nadder flew close, ready to attack to which Stoick retaliated by tossing a heavy wooden cart to it, bringing it down to the ground.

"What have we got?" Stoick asked, his physique strong and expression stronger.

"Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks…oh and Hork saw a Monstrous Nightmare," a soldier said before ducking under his shield when a blast of Gronckle fire fell from the heavens, a small flake of burning stone falling onto Stoick's metal shoulder plate.

"Whispering Death?" Stoick asked as he flicked the fire as if it were a puff of dust.

"None so far," the soldier confirmed.

"Good," his chief looked out to the sky. It wasn't just the Whispering Death he was worried about. Every so often at night he'd catch glimpse of the four-winged dragon circling Berk. It never stole food or attacked, it merely watched from high above for something. It seemed to have followed him from the mainland, at least he felt it was the same dragon. From some research, he learned it was a Storm Cutter, but that was all he was able to find on the subject. Right now he'd focus on the dragons present and drive them away from his home and people.

"We move to the lower defenses," Stoick commanded to one man as he carried off as many sheep as he could. "We'll counter their attacks with the catapults," he told the others as they raced towards the new catapults Gobber designed. They were something he had wanted to try out for the village's defense and today was their maiden trail.

"Odin help us," Stoick prayed as he and Alvin set one up.

"They found the sheep!" Mulch yelled out from the ground to Stoick.

"Concentrate fire over the lower bank!" Stoick shouted to Alvin and Vinn who helped him position the catapults at the proper angle, taking aim at a Nadder prepared to rod sheep.

"Fire!" Vinn cried out and the ropes were cut, sending a large boulder towards the beast, pinning it down in seconds.

The Monstrous Nightmare by its side stormed towards the machine, lighting its body up in an inferno of anger as he snarled his fangs to Stoick.

"Reload!" he called out as the others did so. "I'll take care of this one." He then began swinging his axe towards the dragon, cutting at its face till a loud ring had him stop and turn towards the heavens. The Nightmare soon fled as the noise only seemed to increase.

Everyone in the village remained quiet, the high hiss piercing their eardrums till someone finally managed a, "GET DOWN!"

In a flash, a blast of blue fire shot out from nowhere, a dark and speedy figure following behind. The shot landed onto the catapult as its fire spread, destroying everything in its path.

"JUMP!" Stoick shouted as the pieces of burning wood and metal spread out in explosive chucks towards the town. In an instant, the machine was completely destroyed, leaving nothing but burnt rubble.

Everything was silent till the sound of Valka's voice echoed through Stoick's ears and without a second thought, ran to go find her.

…

"Light the torches!" Spitelout yelled out as they were lit and raised up.

Valka ran throughout the streets, helping people extinguish the fires from homes by handing out buckets of water from the well. Once they gave her the okay they could handle it, she ran towards a man in the distance as he was preparing to chop the head off of a Nightmare.

"Stop!" she cried out as she held his weapon at bay with one hand. "You'll only make it worse!"

He gave her a queer stare for long enough, allowing the Nightmare to escape from its potential execution. He gruffed, releasing himself from her hold. He had great respect for her as the chief's wife but there were times when her old ways of wanting peace would interfere with the cause.

"If you're not going to help, go home to your child!" he snapped out before running off to fight.

Valka was taken aback by the comment and turned to her house atop the hill, seeing it at peace. Despite the chaos all around during raids, the Haddock house was always safe and untouched since Hiccup's birth. At first she though it was just luck, but that changed when she'd notice the Storm Cutter guarding it from other dragons since her daughter's arrival. He would perch himself on the roof, somehow going unseen by the villagers. Whenever a dragon would draw close, he'd let out wild growls of aggression, rarely unleashing his fire unless necessary.

At first she was scared when she saw him over her house, worried for Hiccup's safely but the way he protected that house was incredible and Hiccup never fussed or cried when the raids were over, as if they never happened.

The sound of a loud and growing screech flooded the air and soon all that could be seen was an explosion of catapult pieces flying outward, one heading straight for the house.

"HICCUP!" Valka shouted as she sped towards her house, fire spreading over the roof of the house as the giant dragon entered through from the massive hole created by the falling stone of fire. Valka ran faster hoping she was not too late.

…

Fire encircled the room, the Storm Cutter fanning it away from the child until there was none left. The sound of sweet giggles and chirps rang in his ears. He had his back to the baby and was nervous to look. For the past four months he had been protecting her home from the raids but he had never even caught a glimpse of the baby. He had wanted to but fear kept him away. Now the child was awake and saw him, he had nowhere to go but out and yet he couldn't.

The baby continued to laugh adorably to the point where he couldn't take it anymore and turned slowly to see the child. What he saw was incredible.

The child was female, with glowing peridot eyes and dark dots covered her pale face. She had a small layer of brown hair on her head looking so soft enough to touch. His heart melted upon looking at her and he feared now that he revealed himself she'd scream and cry. Yet she never did, only letting out more giggles as she reached her arms out to him.

The fear inside of him shattered as he lowered himself to her, the cradle she was held in rocked slightly and he brought one of his wings forward to rock it gently for her. She seemed to enjoy this, so much so that she began clapping, to which small orbs of bright light appeared out of the air. The lights surrounded the two of them as they shared into each other's eyes.

Hiccup had never seen a dragon before, but she knew what it was from the flash cards her mother had shown her. He looked nothing like the scary picture on the paper, he was kind and gentle.

"Dagon," she tried to say.

"_That's right, little sister, I'm a dragon. I've been waiting to see you for so long,"_ he cooed to her.

Hiccup listened closely to him, his words familiar but different from her own speech. She looked to him closely and smiled. She understood if she was the sister then he was the… "_Brother!"_

His eyes went wide. Her first word to him in the dragon language and it was 'brother'. His heart skipped a beat at hearing that. The Strom Cutter continued to rock her gently till the sound of a creak on the floor caught his attention as he moved his wing. The sharp end of his taloned wing grazed the baby's chin, causing her to cry out slightly from the sting. He looked to her with concern before turning to the source of the noise with bitterness that softened upon what he saw.

…

When Valka opened her front door, she sped up the stair, grabbing her sword and readied to take aim and strike. She was against killing dragons but she would do anything to protect her child. She froze when the sight of the dragon and her daughter caught her eyes. They were so close. Hiccup was laughing and smile as the Storm Cutter pushed her cradle back and forth. She stepped incorrectly causing a sound and the dragon took notice. He cut Hiccup, but she saw it was an accident from the way it shone in his golden eyes. He turned his attention to Valka who dropped her weapon and stepped back as he approached.

He looked to this human mother, mother to his sister and bowed his head in respect. His eyes dilated and Valka felt her soul align with his. They both wanted Hiccup safe, that was their duty. Valka still couldn't figure out why he was doing this but as long as he kept her safe, it seemed right to her.

The Storm Cutter cried out when a sharp pain hit him on his left side, Valka seeing the axe lodged to his scales.

"Valka!" Stoick cried out. All he could see was a dragon glaring at his wife and took action. He needed to protect her and Hiccup. He walked up the steps, the Storm Cutter setting the stairs on fire to prevent his ascend. Stoick couldn't get up the steps with the high flames blocking his path.

They were trapped.

With the fires growing on the stairs, Valka pulled the axe out of the dragon and looked to Hiccup, staring up to the ceiling. Valka looked to see a piece of wood ready to break and fall onto her child and ran to the cradle to protect her. As Valka took hold of Hiccup and waited for the wood to strike her back, she felt nothing but warmth between her arms. Opening her eyes and looking up, she could see the wood, covered in by a thick layer of mist over her head. The sound of chirping and tiny howls made her shiver as she looked down to her arms.

She knew what she held in her arms was Hiccup, her child, but her appearance was that of the statue from months ago on Trader Jaune's ship. Her fur was a tannish-grey with tiny cream-colored spots covering her face and neck but her eyes were differently those of Hiccup.

Things started to make sense to her. The light from the crystal statue, the pregnancy cravings, the orbs that protected her during the raid, Hiccup's rapid development and the Storm Cutter. It all happened because the statue was real, alive.

Hiccup was a Mist Runner.

She was no bigger than a small fox and her body barely fit in the swaddle. Hiccup looked to her mother, unsure what she was staring at and shivered her body, mist covering the room and dying out the Storm Cutter's flames. The Storm Cutter looked to the child, now pup, and was taken aback. He didn't have much time. He tried to take the pup from Valka, but before he could she pointed out to the hole in the ceiling.

"Go," she had to get this dragon away from Hiccup and Stoick, before everything boiled over once more. This was too much to take in.

The Cutter quickly looked to the pup once more and lowered his head. "_Be human again."_ And with that he was off before Stoick could make it up to the second floor.

Valka held Hiccup close, not wanting for Stoick to see. What would he do if he saw a furred dragon in place of his child, even if it was his child? He couldn't understand. He wouldn't.

"Change back, change back, change back…" Valka repeated softly as she prayed, Stoick taking hold of her shoulders.

"Val…" he saw she looked frightened, cradling the yak swaddle closely. He feared the worst. He reached out to Hiccup, Valka flinching back onto the wall till the sound of human laughter filled the air.

Valka released her tight hold on Hiccup, seeing her child human once more. Hiccup reached out to the skies seeing her brother flying away and called out for him, "DA-DA!" She desperately wanted to say dragon correctly but couldn't form the 'r' sound yet.

"That's right Hiccup, Daddy's here," Stoick wrapped his arms around Valka and placed a hand over Hiccup's tiny cheek.

She looked to her father. She didn't mean to make it sound like 'daddy' but she smiled anyways and accepted it. Looking back to the sky, her eyes caught the Storm Cutter's and they shared in another stare. She raised her arms out again and cooed to him, Valka and Stoick seeing her do so.

They were both amazed.

"She's not afraid," Stoick whispered.

…

"_Now, about last night…"_ the Gronckle said once the Night Fury resurfaced for a breath. They were having yet another swimming session.

The Night Fury pulled his ears back in silence. One of the reasons he had actually gone hiding after the raid was to avoid this conversation but it seemed he wasn't off the hook so easily. "_I didn't mean to disobey a direct order,"_ he lowered his head till it was bobbing in the water.

"_I'm not disappointed. If anything I'm proud, not everyone can destroy a catapult with a single shot,"_ he smiled.

Yesterday Red Death insisted he be taken on his first raid to experience firsthand what his future tasks consisted of. He was only meant to observe but amidst the rubble from the burning village, they had managed to set up a catapult. The young dragon seemed to be the only one minding this action and immediately struck down the wooden machines, turning it into a mass of towering flames. Covered by the darkness of night, the only sign of his strike was the high-pitched siren of his collective gases gathering into a tight ball. The Vikings below all scrabbled to the ground in fear. It was an excellent raid, so much so Red Death commanded he'd join all future raids and at ten months of age, the Night Fury was promoted from simple hatchling to solider. It made many happy, except the Whispering Death who was used to being the hive favorite for years, now she was being replaced by a black dragon with an attitude.

"_Thanks, but I'm nervous. What if I mess up?"_ the Night Fury asked as they both exited the ocean.

"_You won't as long as you train hard, keep focused and learn to listen to what your commanding officers and prince say._"

"_I'll try,"_ the Night Fury grumbled as he shook the droplets of salt water from his form.

…

Hiccup was six-months old when she took her first steps. She was seated on the ground as her father presented her flash cards, one reading 'Walk'. Taking it as both a thing to say and do, she placed her tiny arms to the ground and lifted herself up, taking small steps towards the shocked Stoick. When she finally made it to him, she smiled brightly and shouted out, "Walk!"

Stoick couldn't contain his excitement and lifted him and her off the ground, tossing her in the air, something her loved for him to do. Valka watched with a smile as she rocked on her seat, sewing the last bit needed for her project. She started this project a few days ago when the Strom Cutter returned and she was able to get a better look at him. After sewing in the last yellow button eye, a smaller black one over it, she held it up to gaze at the toy dragon. Getting up from her seat, she walked over to Stoick and Hiccup, presenting her little one with the little dragon.

"Hiccup," Valka smiled and watched as her bright green eyes light up with happiness as she reached out for the dragon.

"Brother!" she cried out as Valka handed her the toy. Hiccup cuddled the figurine close, her first toy.

"Brother?" Stoick whispered confusedly but was simply happy Hiccup liked it since he knew Valka put so much work into it.

"Down?" Hiccup asked her father, to which he set her to the floor and watched as she walked around the room with her stuffed dragon.

Stoick and Valka watched as she played around, lifting the dragon up as if it were flying and tossing it in the air before nuzzling it tight. She never asked for much so seeing her react so positively made them both cheerful.

There was a knock at the door, Alvin soon walking in. "Mornin' family! And how's me favorite niece fairin'?" he asked placing his hands to his knees to see her. "And when'd ya start walkin'?!"

"Unca!" Hiccup shouted as she raced towards him with her arms out, "Up!"

Without questioning it, he lifted her off the ground and placed her on his shoulder to sit on.

"Today," she said to him as she held her stuffed dragon out.

"Ya started walkin' today, well aren't you growin' fast," he smiled as he walked over to Stoick and Valka.

"How are things looking today?" Stoick asked.

"Pretty fair. Good catch, good weather. I'd say it's the perfect day for a stroll around town," he said knowing Hiccup had been anxious to leave the house, it would be her first time being outside.

"Town, please?" Hiccup asked her father.

Stoick looked to Hiccup, she had been so curious about the outside for a while now and he had to watch as he opened and closed the door since she'd try to make quick escapes out. He figured if there was a day she should go outside, it'd be today.

"Why not, you've been so good," he answered as he pinched her cheek.

…

"Gobbs!" little Hiccup ran towards the forge, stopping at the window. He looked down at the familiar voice and smiled widely.

"Well, look who's out and about today! Never thought I'd see you out with your father keeping you inside all the time," he limped out to greet the child, standing on her own two feet. "Well I'll be a dragon's uncle…"

"Forge!" she pointed to the smoke puffing out the chimney.

"That's right, Hiccup. This is the forge, where I make all the weapons and tools for the village," he stated proudly.

Hiccup was limited to the amount of people whom could see her and everyone stared as this tiny child walked and talked. They hadn't seen Hiccup before, only heard from Gobber and Alvin that she was very bright and advanced or her age. Many figured they were exaggerating but it was clear they hadn't.

Continuing her way, Gobber followed closely as she passed the bakery, pointing to it.

"Bread."

"Aye, that's the bakery."

"Fire," she continued.

"Correct, the fire bakes the bread," he answered back.

Hiccup pointed back to the forge. "Fire."

"Excellent eye, Hiccup. Fire is a handy tool around here," at moments he'd forget he was talking to a child and not an adult, she was just so curious and knowledge.

Hiccup turned around as a white mass walked towards her, "Sheep!"

The elderly man by the sheep looked down to the child below, dressed in a simple grey tunic and brown boots.

"Well now, who's this little one?" Mildew asked looking to the girl with a smile.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, sir," she proudly stated, placing her hands behind her back and bowing slightly. Her parents always told her to be polite to others so she wanted to make a good impression.

"My word, she's a smart one. Isn't she Fungus?" he asked his pet sheep who bleated out in agreement. "Just like her father's father and mother's grandfather before her. She's gonna make a fine chief someday if she keeps this up," he said before making his way in the opposite direction.

"Mildew, being nice? Well that's new," Gobber commented before turning to Hiccup pointing out forward.

"Daddy!"

"Hiccup," Stoick huffed out of breath.

"What happened to you, Stoick? You look like you ran across the entire village," Gobber placed his hand over his friend's shoulder.

"I did...I open the door just a creak and she bolted out like an arrow," he answered before regaining his breathing. "How'd you find her?"

"I didn't. She ran to me at the forge, I thought you and Val were right behind her," he corrected before looking to Hiccup, a big smile on her face. "How does she know her way around the village without being outside to explore it?"

"Ah, I taught her to read the town map. It's a game to her, she's actually quite good at it," Stoick replied before spotting Nora Hofferson walk their way.

"Good morning, Chief, Gobber…" Mrs. Hofferson greeted before looking to the little girl between them as she adjusted Aarne in her arms. "Hello there, and who is she?"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, ma'am," Hiccup greeted like before.

Mrs. Hofferson was taken aback by her quick answer, not actually expecting her to answer. Aarne was barely learning to walk and kept his speech to the simple 'yes' and 'no' and other small words, but Hiccup it would seem was quite fluent.

"Well, Hiccup, I'd like you to meet Aarne. Say hello, dear," she bounced her child in her arms, he only tightening his hold on her as he glared to the smaller child to the ground. "Be nice, Aarne."

Aarne turned his face away and looked to the opposite side, only to find the girl had made her way to where his face was now.

"Hello," she smile and waved to him, eager to be polite.

Aarne simple buried his head to his mother's neck and quietly replied, "Hi."

Hiccup felt a bit saddened that he wouldn't even face her to say it and walked over to her father, lifting her arms up that still held her dragon toy. "Up?"

Stoick gladly lifted his child, holding her close as she nuzzled to his beard.

"He's a little shy, he's never seen a little girl before," Mrs. Hofferson giggled at her son's reluctance. He usually was a bit more sociable but she supposed seeing Hiccup walk on her own at a young age really got to him.

"Aarne's a good lad," Stoick reassured Hiccup who softened her hold on her father.

"Aarne," she echoed softly.

Hearing his name, Aarne looked over to the little girl now held in her father's arms. She turned to him and smiled brightly. "Aarne!"

His face turned red before retreating back to his mother's neck for cover. He wasn't too sure why but her smile and the way she said his name made him happy.

…

Vinn and Nora dressed in their uniforms. They had taken leave since Aarne's birth and now that he was a year old, they felt ready to go back. It helped that wood cutting season was over and Finn would be able to stay with Aarne.

"We'll be back by supper," Nora reassured her son with a kiss to the forehead as he stood by the door to wish them goodbye.

"Be brave for your uncle Finn, Aarne. We'll see you soon," Vinn said, rustling his short blonde hair.

Aarne nodded proudly as they walked out the front door, with Nora's axe at hand as Vinn adjusted his belt and shoulder pads.

"It'll be good to be back on sea, being land locked was both a blessing and a curse," Vinn said. He loved having to spend his time with his wife and son but over the past few days reports of invading pirate ships were coming in. He and Nora were the best at their jobs, watching over Berk's borders at sea and tracking down criminals. It was something they both took pride in doing and now they'd protect their home at all cost.

…

It was late in the afternoon when the first bells rang as well as the horns. It signaled an oncoming pirate ship and for everyone to prepare for a possible attack. Many made their way to see the commotion, but no one could have ever anticipated what was to be seen. The ship where Nora and Vinn resided on was set ablaze, the silhouettes of their body set over a backdrop of flames as they fought against the foes.

Stoick ordered men and women alike to take to ships and sailed towards the burning ship in hopes of aiding their companions.

All seemed well till one pirate pulled out a sword from his boot, stabbing Nora through the heart from her backside. Vinn soon fell too as he went to his wife's side and was pierced by a spear.

Everyone who had seen the events were appalled by the pirates' actions, no honor in their combat. Stoick and the other ships drew closer, finally able to reach the ship. They showed no mercy as they killed every last pirate on the blackened ship. The pirates defeated, the Vikings turned to the bodies of their friends, the Hoffersons. Vinn held Nora close before taking his final breath.

…

A knock at the Hofferson house stirred Finn as he sparred with Aarne.

"It's open," he laughed as Aarne managed to give him a small punch to the face.

It was Stoick who walked through the doorway, a tightly wrapped cloth in his arms. Finn looked to it and his expression hardened.

"Aarne, please go to your room, the Chief and I need to talk for a moment," he said to his nephew who complied.

Stoick presented him the cloth containing his brother's belt and shoulder pads along with Nora's trusty axe. Finn looked to it and hitched his breathing, he knew what this meant.

"I'm sorry. We didn't make it in time. They were avenged…but that can never bring them back. I'm so sorry, Finn," Stoick lowered his head. He lost two amazing friends, but he knew Finn lost a brother and the mother of his nephew.

Finn held the items close and placed a hand on Stoick's shoulder. "It's not your fault. I hold no malice over you or anyone. They always said they'd die together." A single tear fell from his blue eyes. "I'll raise Aarne, he's all I have left."

Both men shared in the sorrow as Aarne watched from the cover of the room. He wasn't too sure what was going on, he just hoped his parents made it home for supper soon.

…

More houses burned to the ground as the raid continued. Men and women raced around with swords and shields before pausing for a second to look at the laughing child running around the burning village like it was a party.

"HICCUP!" Stoick called out to his child as she ran. He had opened the door thinking she was asleep in her cradle upstairs but low and behold she managed to escape and was now loose on the town. It took everything in him to keep up with her once she learned to run, she was a fast one.

To Hiccup, everything was amazing, she had never seen a raid before and was eager to know what all the fuss was about. Every time her parents went out to the raid she thought it was some big party and wanted to join in on the fun.

Turning the corner, Hiccup was heading straight for a large mass of fire. Mildew who had been guarding the sheep managed to spot her and dropped his staff.

"Hiccup!" he cried out as he fled towards the eight-month old child but it was too late, she leapt into the flames and he felt all was lost till he saw something that made his entire body quiver.

…

A Zippleback was about ready to set another building ablaze when the laughter of a human child came across to their path. She was heading straight for the flames and waited for the sounds of screaming, but not the feeling of a soft and warm something by their feet.

Looking down, a little furred dragon with crystal fangs, dressed in a white tunic chirped sweetly to them, "Play?"

Both were set off to a panic and kicked the creature through the fire.

"_What was that?!"_ the head to the left questioned.

"_Like I have the answer to that!"_ the right one barked back.

Again, the little dragon burst through the fires, whipping her long tail from side to side, "_Play?_"

This time they lit their gas and set a spark onto the little thing hoping to scare it but the image of a little human girl in its place was there once the smoke settled.

"_Play?"_ the human child asked once more but in their language.

"_Oh my scales, it can talk!" _the head to the right shouted, freaking out wildly while his other head examined the child.

She wasn't afraid of them, if anything, she was curious. They weren't too sure what to make of this creature but their thoughts were halted by the feeling of a strong presence overhead. Looking up, their mouths dropped as a Storm Cutter loomed over them, clearly agitated.

"_Hi, big brother!"_ Hiccup waved to him, causing the Zippleback to back away from the human/dragon child slowly.

The Storm Cutter placed himself between his sister and the Zippleback, readying to fire till Hiccup stopped him with a light touch to his wings. Seeing their moment to flee, the Zippleback flew off.

"_Should we tell the boss?"_ the head to the left asked as they flew away.

"_What that we just saw a Storm Cutter defend a shape shifting human-dragon thing that resembles the description of the ancient Mist Runner and not bringing them to him? Or that we didn't bring any food?"_ the logical one to the right asked.

"_Good point, get the food and never tell him anything unless we want to be food,"_ his left headed brother said with a goofy grin.

"_And they say I'm the smart one,_" the right one remarked before they swooped down to grab several sheep.

…

"I saw her change, Stoick! Your child is a monster!" Mildew accused after the raid in front of everyone in the square. "She consorted with dragons, spoke to them in their language and turned into one! I even saw her clear way all the fire with fog! She needs to be executed!"

Valka held her child close as Mildew drew near to take Hiccup. "Lay one hand on my child Mildew and I'll…!"

Alvin stopped her mid-sentence. "Val, let me handle this," he said softly before exploding. "Ya take another step towards me niece and I'll shove that staff so far up yer…!"

"That's enough, Alvin!" Stoick shouted. "Mildew, your claim is just outrageous without evidence. Do you have any proof of this?" He knew his daughter wasn't a monster, but as chief he had to delegate.

"Toss that demon into fire and that will be all the evidence you'll need!" he yelled out, pointing his staff to Hiccup. "I should have known she was a witch from the start. Too smart for her own good, I always said. Don't you all see it, she's a dragon!" he screamed out to the crowd, all giving him bitter and angry glares.

They had never known Hiccup to be anything but a sweet child, a normal human Viking child. Mildew was obviously lying in order for the heiress of Berk to be killed just because he didn't like her. No one came to his defense.

Mildew's heart grew dark and shriveled like a prune as he lifted Fungus off the ground. "You'll all see! You'll rue the day you crossed me!"

With that he walked off to the far end of the village towards his home, vowing to one day get his revenge on the dragon child who made him look like a fool.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello again. In this chapter, Hiccup finds out why she'd different and meets a new friend who only wanted to be alone. Posting this chapter 9-1-2014. Next chapter to be posted in 4-5 days. I'd like to give a big thank you to everyone as well as to Warrior Nun for being an amazing beta reader. Thank you and please enjoy._

…

Hiccup tried her hardest to keep the tears from falling down her face as she and her family returned home after the raid, her tiny arms wrapped around her mother's neck for both comfort and to hide her defeated expression. She thought of what she had done and what the elderly man had said, finally coming to a disquieting reality…

She was different.

She just wanted to play; to be free and run around like it was what she was meant and born to do.

_What did I do wrong?_ Hiccup wondered silently as the door to the house opened as she, her mother, father, her uncle, Alvin, and Gobber entered. The fire was left lit, forming shadows over the walls and floor as they all stayed silent till Stoick walked over to Valka to comfort his daughter.

"Hiccup," he softly called, her head motioning towards him with small dewdrops over her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Hiccup meekly whimpered, forcing the droplets to stay where they were.

Stoick caught his breath before placing a palm onto her warm cheek, wiping away the little droplets from her lids. He wasn't angry with her for running off. He could never be angry with her. He knew Hiccup was naturally curious; he was just worried that she could have gotten hurt. Thank the gods she didn't but he knew what Mildew had said about her really struck her badly.

"It's not your fault, sweetie, you're still too young to understand," he leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly.

"I'll take her back to bed, she's had a rough night," Valka said turning towards the staircase to Hiccup's room, nuzzling her soft hair with her chin as they both faded from view.

"The nerve of the old man, accusing an innocent child of something so outrageous," Alvin bitterly scowled as he took seat on a wooden chair by the kitchen table. "An' Hiccup of all people. Why if ya hadn't of stopped me Stoick, I would have shown the geezer a real demon," he was trying not to shout, keeping his gruff voice to a subtle bark.

"Believe me, Al, I'm not thrilled about this either." Stoick sighed as he sat on a chair by the fireplace, poking at the coals with a fire iron. His mind traced back to those vivid minutes passed, and how on the inside he wanted to snap.

…

_He had lost sight of Hiccup, she was just too fast. There was fire climbing up walls and everyone was shouting. The sound of high-pitched cries filled the air and everyone knew what was coming._

_After the villages first encounter with the dark shadow, an investigation was held, with little results as to what had so easily demolished the study machine. It was one of the village elders who identified the call of the creature as that of the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself. The dreaded…_

"_NIGHT FURY!" someone screamed out as a warning before another yelled. _

"_GET DOWN!"_

_Its flash of blue fire destroyed yet another catapult, rendering the village's aerial defense into burning piles of destruction. With the entire village covered in flames, nearly all hope lost, many began to cough as suffocation took hold of their lungs. Stoick was brought to his knees, the fear that his only child, still so young and full of life would meet her untimely end by death of smoke._

_As if by an act of mercy from the gods, a soothing gale of fresh mist shrouded the village, smothering the flames and pushing away the toxic miasma, leaving only the dewy fragrance of meadows and a feeling of rejuvenation. _

_The illness within everyone's lungs began to heal, their energy restored as if given a day of relaxation. Many of the injured men and women, covered in cuts, bruise and burn marks could feel their skin become restored as the mist touched their forms. _

_It was a miracle sent by the gods, they all whispered in praise._

_Soon everyone was back on their feet, the dragons also retreating seeing their fires disappearing and once they got what they wanted. It was a moment later when there was a sound of bellowing from a man. Turning around, the villagers were left to watch in dismay at the sight of little Hiccup, hastily running away from Mildew as he attempted to lunge his staff to her small body. She looked petrified by his actions and they didn't blame her. He had the look of a mad man on his face, shouting out the words. _

_"Demon Child!"_

_Hiccup immediately sped towards her mother who scooped her up, shielding her away from the elderly lunatic. Alvin and Stoick blocked Mildew's path towards the child, both men with looks of utter rage and rancor. _

"_She's a sorceress! An abomination...!"_

…

It had taken everything inside of Stoick to not simple beat Mildew for uttering such dark words to his child, but he was still a chief and needed to act like one. It pained his heart so much because he desperately wanted to defend his child's honor.

"I should have done something…" Stoick argued to himself.

"And what then?" Gobber started in an understanding tone. "You did the only thing you could do as the chief. I know you feel you've let her down, Stoick, but there comes a time where you have to be a chief as well as a father. Each is a difficult task on its own."

"Well I've had it with Mildew an' his sour attitude. Since he met her he's been telling everyone she's destined to be a great leader, and now he's off feeding lies about her to the entire neighborhood. It's perjury of the lowest kind!" Alvin pounded his mighty fist to the table, sending a bowl of fresh fruit tumbling to the side.

Valka slowly made her way down the steps, her arms wrapped around herself. Her expression was low and her blue eyes looked as though they were on the verge of tears.

Stoick lifted himself off his seat and embraced her in a comforting hold. She was always the closest to Hiccup, she understood her far more than he did and he knew this pained her most out of everyone.

"It's going to be alright, dear. We'll figure something out," he soothed her as he stroked her long auburn braids.

At the sensation of his hands around her, she broke down, large trails of tears running down her thin face. "She's not a monster," she managed between her sobs. "I wish things weren't so complicated…"

Stoick couldn't hold back the single tear that fell from his face as he pressed his lips over her forehead.

" Me too, dear," he managed as Alvin and Gobber both joined in, all embracing Valka as her moaned for a better future for her Hiccup.

…

Up the steps and away from her father's, uncle's and Gobber's sight and sound, Hiccup softly spoke to her mother, "Mama."

"Yes, dear," Valka answered as they made it to the cradle.

"You're human?"

Valka paused for a moment before confessing, "Yes."

"And Daddy?"

"Yes," she answered, knowing where this conversation was going.

"Normal humans don't talk to and turn into dragons, do they?" Hiccup was far more advanced in language then people realized. Her mother had asked her to keep her words to a minimum around others and she now knew it was because she wasn't average.

To Valka, this was one of the toughest answers of her life. She knew Hiccup was still human, but that was simply a part of her, the other half wasn't. "No…"

"Mama?"

Valka looked down to her child, seeing the small dews of tears rolling down her pink cheeks. They shined and glittered a crystal-like radiance, as if quartz was turned to pure liquid. It took everything in her not to join her daughter in tears.

Hiccup's small voice was shaking as she held her hand to her face. "I know things. About the rains and winds, the seasons, the stars…" Hiccup looked out to the skylight.

It severed a reminder of the day she met her brother and first transformed. Her mother insisted to her father that he leave an opening when he was repairing the roof, so she could see the stars and have light at night. They would both go to check on her some nights, only to find her out of the cradle and be seated on the floor as she watched the lights in the sky with the eyes of a true star-gazer.

"I know our language and writings as well as dragons' speech," her green eyes darted to her mother's, more tears flowing down. "What am I?"

Valka had to muster all her courage in order not to cry before her child. It wasn't Hiccup's fault she was born this way; if anything it was a blessing and a curse that she touched the crystal statue not so long ago. She was so clever but she had to hide that from the world as well as her other form. Valka had to constantly keep watch on her because she still didn't have control over her shape shifting and her biggest fear was for Hiccup being seen and hurt by the very people she was around. Just like today. When Mildew confessed to seeing her Runner form, she had gone pale. Thankfully no one believed his claims but if only they knew how right he was about her being a dragon.

But her daughter could never be a monster. If saying she was, she was admitting that all dragons were and she knew that wasn't the case anymore. The Storm Cutter was kind to her and her child. Hiccup, her little Mist Runner, was a blessing. All her life, she preached how they were merely misunderstood creatures and she was right.

Hiccup was a bridge between two worlds, one of man and one of dragon. She'd grow to see both sides of the realms, their beauty as well as their destruction as well as eventually learning the truth about her Viking heritage. Valka and Stoick had yet to tell her about the raids, the dragons and her people's purpose and reason for being here on an island at sea known as Berk. Once she knew...how would she react to the violence of man and the carnage of beast?

"You're Hiccup. My sweet child…" Valka said holding her close. "You're so special to your father and I. This world…I fear it is not yet ready to accept you so willingly like I am."

"Can we ever tell anyone?" Hiccup asked as her tears were drawing her closer to sleep.

"The way our world is now, no. I pray one day the universe will change and you won't need to hide yourself anymore," Valka whispered as she laid her child onto her cradle and tucked her in.

Slowly, Hiccup's eyes began to close into sleep, the final tears rolling down her face as Valka kissed them away. She tried to dream of a world where she could freely be herself as both human and dragon, but all she saw was fire and men chasing her away with sticks.

…

Taking a step onto the damp moss, Hiccup paced forward into the tree lands, going further with every passing minute. It wasn't long before she felt close to the source of this magnetic pull onto her body. She was over a cliff by the time the echoes were close enough for her to feel on the tips of her padded paws.

Rising before the sun, Hiccup left her house before her parents awoke. She could feel a sudden vibration, luring her outside, a continual rhythmic pulsation and she had to go find it. For a long time, she had been able to feel it and today she'd figure out what it could possibly be. She didn't want to worry her family by leaving, but she just had to know what this feeling inside of her was.

Looking over the cliff side, she could see a gaping hole on the side of the stone rising. She calculated if she could make the jump down and once feeling confident, plunged down to the opening. The inside of the cave was warm and slightly damp with the smell of ocean spray. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and could see her big brother resting comfortably on the ground. She had wondered where he'd gone to and her tail wagged knowing he never left. Slowly making her way towards him, she could see how massive he was compared to her.

He looked so peaceful to the point where Hiccup instinctively curled up right beside him, trying not to stir him awake. Unfortunately, he was a light sleeper and once her fur made contact with his scales, his eyes shot open to see her by his side.

"_How'd you get here, little sister?_" he softly asked, leaning down to nuzzle her face.

"_I believe I followed your heartbeat,"_ she softly answered before swallowing the lump in her throat. "_May I ask you something, brother?"_

"_Of course."_

"_What am I?"_ her eyes dilated as she chirped.

The Storm Cutter looked down to his Mist Runner sibling as he lifted himself up. He knew this day would come and was both thrilled and saddened by what had to be said.

She listened to his words intently. She was distraught by the realities before her. How man and dragon were at war, and how her kind were killed for material gain. It was a lot to take in and all she could do was cuddle closely to her brother as he told her everything.

"_Does that answer your question?"_ he asked once finished with his tale.

Hiccup nodded and nuzzled herself deeper onto him. "_Can you teach me? About my heritage? Please train me to be a dragon."_

Taking hold of her small soft body with his wings, he held her close to his heart so she could feel its beating. _"That's all I ever wanted."_

…

"Do you really have to leave so early in the season?" Valka asked as she handed Stoick his travel sack.

The pier was full of Vikings either getting ready to board ship or say their farewells to others. It was an early fall morning, and the winds had been fair, a good sign for traveling.

"I'm sorry, but the sooner we head out and locate the nest, the better life will be here for everyone," he weakly smiled before giving her a sweet peck. "Don't worry, I'll be back." He looked down to Hiccup as she watched her father with big eyes. Kneeling to her level, he gave his little girl a cozy hug, not wanting to let her go or to go himself. "I'll be leaving for a few days, Hiccup. I'm counting on you to be brave for your mother because I know she'll miss me very much. Can you do that for me?" he smiled to her, wanting her final image of him being that of a happy face.

"I will. I'll be here," she softly whispered to him putting on her pluckiest face.

"What are ya talking about, Stoick? We all know Hiccup an' me sis are gonna miss me more," Alvin joked as he slapped him on the back.

"Oh you think so?" Stoick smirked mockingly as he rose to his friend's side. "Tell us Hiccup, who are you going to miss the most? You're Uncle Alvin or me?"

Hiccup looked over to both men whom she'd known for three years. She loved them both dearly. Her father taught her to write and showed her how to read maps and she enjoyed every minute of it. Her uncle liked to joke around a lot and they would fight/play with small wooden swords where he'd be a breakneck buccaneer and she'd be a fearless conqueror. He'd always let her win and she enjoyed those moments very much. Thinking long and hard, she smiled brightly before giggling out loud at the sight of someone else.

"Both! Gobber!" she ran out to him as he wheeled a large crate full of weapons.

Stoick and Alvin watched as she sped towards him, both laughing hardly to her answer and to her running circles around the blacksmith. They knew she enjoyed his tales of adventures and mystical creatures.

"Mornin'!" Gobber called out as he made it to Valka, Alvin and Stoick, Hiccup wrapping herself tightly onto his wooden leg. "Here are those weapons you ordered: five dozen swords, four dozen axes, forty-nine spears and three dozen cases of bolas, coming to a grand total of…"

"One hundred ninety-three!" Hiccup shouted out as she released herself from his leg.

Gobber looked down to her before pulling out a spreadsheet from his back pocket and doing the math. His eyes widened as he realized she was correct.

"I don't know how she does it sometimes," Stoick confessed before patting her on the head.

Once the weapons were boarded and everyone was on their ships ready to set sail, Hiccup gave one final farewell wave to her father and uncle as they sailed further away till there was nothing left over the horizon but a small speck.

"Come on, Hiccup, let's get ourselves some groceries before we head home," Valka insisted, Hiccup following close behind with her little Storm Cutter toy at hand.

The market place wasn't too crowded now that many had left, making it was easy for Valka to pick to the things she and Hiccup would enjoy together. Hiccup was busy admiring her toy till she sensed someone staring at her uncomfortably. Looking behind her, she could see Mildew, glaring daggers at her in the worst way possible. Ever since that fateful night, she felt she now had to always be still and as far away from him as humanly probable. Leaning closer to her mother, she wrapped her arm around her leg for comfort.

Feeling this, Valka looked to see where Hiccup was staring at and her eyes narrowed to the old man and his sheep companion. Gathering her items and paying for them, she nudged Hiccup to follow and both made their way towards home.

Before reaching the house, they bumped into Finn and Aarne by the bakery, both making their way home as well after collecting bread.

"Morning, Finn, Aarne," Valka smiled to both.

"Good morning to you too, Val, Hiccup," Finn greeted kindly.

"Hello, Mr. Hofferson and Aarne," little Hiccup smiled brightly as she looked to Aarne who turning away from her sights.

"Hello," he coldly spoke.

Aarne was now walking on his own, and had short straight locks of gold like his uncle but he still couldn't look Hiccup directly in the eyes, she was still too odd for him. At first he thought it was because he didn't like the idea of being friends with a girl but that wasn't the case when their neighbors, the Thorson's, had twins, one of them a girl and he didn't seem to mind her but there was something about Hiccup that didn't seem to fit right with him. The other young Vikings were like him, tough and wanting to fight. Hiccup never seemed to want to play with them or be around them but was always polite when meeting them and never wished to fight. She was…different.

While the two adults talked about current events, Hiccup stepped forward towards Aarne with a bounce. "Would it be alright if we could be friends, Aarne?"

He looked over to her from the corner of his blue eyes, glaring at her. _That smile…_ he thought. It made him feel sick on the inside to see that toothy smile of hers. "No, freak," he spat bitterly, quiet enough for only her to hear.

Hiccup's eyes widened and her smile disappeared. She knew this word all too well, she would hear many of the adults call her this after Mildew started pointing out things about her like her intelligence and agility to walk and run at such a young age as well as her strange fascination with the forest. They always spoke it softly, but she had excellent hearing and picked up on every bitter word aimed at her. She couldn't understand why they would say such horrible things about her. She was always courteous to everyone, even Mildew. Retreating back in her steps, she stood by her mother with her head down in silence.

Aarne looked towards her fully, seeing her defeated face and a new emotion fell over him. It stung his heart and made his inner being feel dark and disgusting. This was his first pain of guilt. He knew what he said wasn't polite, however he wasn't expecting this kind of a reaction from her, he thought she would just smile and continue on with being Hiccup. He reached his hand out to apologize, only to find her hiding on the opposite end of her mother's side away from him. She wouldn't even face him and for the first time he wanted her to. Before he could make amends, they parted their separate ways, he looking back to see her holding onto her mother's hand for comfort.

He hurt her really bad.

When Valka and Hiccup returned home, they began putting the food away. Noticing her daughter's low expression, Valka leaned close to her. "Something troubling you, dear?"

Her eyes still down, Hiccup responded with a question. "May I play outside with big brother today, please?"

Hiccup had told her mother about her history and all she now knew about dragons. Valka was greatly impressed with her daughter's thirst to be a part of both worlds and wondered when the time came, what side she would choose to stand by. Over the past two years Hiccup managed to gain control over her shifting and would only morph when she was either with the Storm Cutter or when she was alone with her mother. She felt terrible to have to hide something like this from Stoick, the one person she could trust with anything, but as a mother she knew she had to keep her child safe.

"Of course, dear. Be careful," Valka softly nudged her towards the back door, seeing the faint smile and glisten in her child's eyes as she bolted out into the green. "Come home before sunset, I'm making meatballs!" she called out with a smile.

"_Brother,"_ Hiccup howled out once at a fair distance from the village.

As usual, she hid her clothing under a hollowed tree so she wouldn't dirty them and they were quite uncomfortable to wear once she was in her Runner body. She couldn't sense his presence and figured he had duties to fulfill with the Alpha dragon he spoke so respectfully of. He told her one day he'd take her there to meet him so she could learn how to be an Alpha herself when the time came. Over their time together, they played and she learned of their origins as well as how to be a proper Mist Runner. With him, she didn't feel different, she felt at home.

Turning the corner by a large stone, she spotted a dark figure crouching as if ready to strike. Curiosity took hold and she silently crept close to the mumbling creature.

…

"_The Night Fury is fearless. He's not afraid of anything. I'm gonna kill you deer, I'm gonna snap your neck and bring you to the prince,"_ the young Night Fury cheered to himself, his eyes locked on a fawn. At three going on four, he was promoted to scouting duties, which meant going out and collecting food during the daytime. It was a dangerous task since they would be easy to spot, but he wasn't scared of Vikings. He arched his back more, not even noticing the thick layer of fog surrounding the area. "_I'm focused. Nothing can get behind me…"_

"_Hello,"_ the sound of a foreign bark startled him from his stooping position as he jumped into the air like a frightened cat.

Landing on his paws, he turned to see the fawn had run off and he scowled as he turned to the creature who dared to distract him. His eyes widened at what he saw. It was an adorable tan dragon about his age, but not like one he had ever seen before. That still didn't change the fact that he was angry.

"_What's the big idea sneaking up on my like that?! I almost had that fawn where I wanted it!"_

"_Well you were mumbling pretty loudly and I thought you said nothing could get behind you,"_ the furred dragon giggled.

His eyes slit as he pounced onto the female dragon. He hated being laughed at and would show this furball a piece of his mind. To his surprise, he was having a hard time actually pinning her down. Every time he'd try to claw and pounce towards her, she'd dodge him effortlessly. They tumbled about, getting covered in dirt and grass as they barked and hissed at each other like a bickering cat and dog. He finally managed to pin her front to the ground and was prepared to rip off her wings till he looked to only small cream-colored spots trailing her backside.

"_You don't have wings?"_ he said out loud in a confused tone.

"_I'm flightless! Now get off, you're heavy!" _the female growled.

"_No way, I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson. Nobody laughs at me and gets away with it,"_ he was about to bite down on her nape when a ball of light appeared before his eyes and flashed onto his face. The blast didn't hurt; it felt like a spray of mist if anything but it distracted him enough for her to release herself from his weight.

"_Well maybe next time you shouldn't monologue to yourself,"_ she barked out to him with her tail flicking from side to side.

"_I was not!"_ he hissed as they circled around each other.

"_Was too,"_ she yapped back.

"_No!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_NO!"_

"_No,"_ the brown dragon switched.

"_YES, I WAS!"_ the Night Fury shouted before realizing she tricked him. He pouted and turned the other way; he was tired of her anyways.

"_I wouldn't go that way if I were you,"_ she called out as he walked away.

"_Well thankfully, I'm not you, so I'm going…AAAHHH!" _he was stopped mid sentence by a netter trap. His body bounced several times before the net stabilized and he began thrashing about at the metal link chains in pure aggression. He looked out to the now seated female dragon about his size as her eyes watched him closely.

"_I told…"_ she started.

"_Shut up! You distracted me!"_ He continued to flay with no changes to his current situation to the point where he tried himself out by frustration. All the while the flightless dragon just stared at him as he swung from side to side. "_What? Gonna laugh at me some more!"_

"_Would you like some help down? I know how these traps work. I won't tell anyone,"_ she stood up and wagged her long thin fluffy tail. She had never really interacted with another dragon other than her brother. He was always sure that she keep herself hidden from other dragons but this one was fun, rude and a bit aggressive, but fun nonetheless.

"_I don't need your help. I'm fine on my own," _the Night Fury stubbornly huffed looking away from her till finally looking back.

There was something about her eyes that felt different from others he had known. She wasn't tough but was definitely faster than him and used light orbs to stun him. He couldn't put his claws on it but she wasn't a typical dragon and that wasn't counting her furry and wingless body.

"_If you change your mind,"_ she said before seating again. "_I'll be right here. But a fair warning, the villagers come check these traps every week and tomorrow is the start of a new cycle."_ Closing her eyes, the female took a short nap.

The Night Fury watched her closely. She seemed to know more about the people here than he did. _Does she live here?_ He questioned for a few moments before he got impatient and groaned out in fatigue. "_Ugh! Fine, help me out. This is so humiliating…"_

Perking her ears up she jumped awake and walked to the tree where the trap was situated. Using her blunt crystal talons, she expertly climbed up to the branch where the trap was held. Slowly she lowered her body down. "_Engage the safety-pin, dislodge the trigger strut,"_ she hummed as she motioned about.

"_And you say I monologue...AAAHHH!"_ he fell onto the floor with a thump but was finally free.

"_I'm teaching you a lesson, this way if you or any other dragons get caught, you'll know how to get out," _she said getting off the chain rope and back to the ground where she pulled the metal net with her gem-like teeth. The action triggered it to spring back but this time it was empty.

The Night Fury wasn't used to acts of kindness outside of the Gronckle, so he wasn't too sure how to respond. "_Thanks… Who are you?"_

Hiccup kept silent. Her brother told her to never identify herself to another dragon unless she had to and felt safe doing so. She couldn't tell him her human name or what she was but she trusted him a bit more than her own people.

"_I'm a Mist Runner. And you?"_ she asked leaning in closer to him, their snouts were very close.

He shied away a few steps from her not out of fear but bashfulness you could say. He had heard tales of Mist Runners from the Hive and to his and everyone's knowledge, they were extinct. But she did match the description of one and what reason would she have to lie to him? He cleared his throat before answering. "_Night Fury._"

"_Oh, you're the one that keeps breaking the catapults. My big brother said that something like that had to be done by a powerful dragon. You must be strong!"_ her eyes lit up as she circled around him and he doing the same.

"_I am. I heard Mist Runners were really fast. Is it true?"_ he was growing curious of the new dragon as he smirked.

"_Naturally. I'm the fastest," _she grinned back.

"_I don't know? I'm quite the runner myself, no pun intended."_

"_Oh yeah! Wanna bet!" _Hiccup challenged.

"_You sure? I won't want you to ruin your pretty coat, Runner,"_ he teased as he got into position.

"_I'm so sure I'll win. I'll give you a ten second head start!"_

They both took their positions and like she said, she gave him a head start. He was running like a wildcat, determined to out race the female till a swift breeze flew right past him.

"_Come on, Fury, show me what you've got!"_ she provoked sticking out her tongue.

This only fueled his fire and he pushed harder, close to her but not nearly enough to be right by her side. They sped towards a stone wall, tall and study. He looked to her claws and knew she couldn't climb that but with her speed she was able to literally run up the flat structure before kicking her hind legs outward back towards the starting line. He smirked and followed suit, this time using his wings. If it was her running against his flying, there was no doubt in his head he'd win. His acceleration increased and flew right by her, shooting her a smug wink. Puffing out her cheeks, she bristled her fur and sprinted faster, a trail of mist behind her. Both were neck and neck by now, him pushing his wings to their limit as well as she to her legs. In the end, they weren't too sure who won the race as the stopped on a dime side by side, panting heavily before Hiccup pounced on top of him, barking as they rolled around.

They were both so entranced in their game, that they didn't see the Gronckle looking down on them till the Night Fury caught the Mist Runner by her tail.

"_I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to…"_ he began trying to cover up his tracks.

"_It was my fault, I distracted him, it's not his fault, please don't be mad at him,"_ Hiccup lowered her body and head in respect. The Night Fury's mouth went slightly ajar to her action and words, she was defending him.

The Gronckle looked down to the female dragon and his eyes widened. He knew immediately what she was and needless to say, he was speechless. Mist Runners were thought to be mainland dragons, so why was one on an island so far from its homeland?

"_Settle down. I'm not here to punish anyone,"_ the Gronckle smiled. "_Mist Runner, why are you so far from home?"_

"_This is my home, sir,"_ she answered politely.

"_And your family?"_ he continued.

Hiccup held her words for a moment. _"It's only my big brother and I."_

The Gronckle was curious now. "_And is he a Mist Runner too?"_

"_He's a…"_ she paused when she felt the atmosphere harden and turned to them.

"_You have to go! Brother doesn't like strangers!"_

The Night Fury was about to protest when the sound of heavy beatings filled the air and the outline of a Storm Cutter came into view as he flew past them.

"_Well it was nice meeting you, Runner, we'll be taking our leave now,"_ the Gronckle hastily shoved his pupil away from the now dangerous female. If there was one thing he didn't want, it was an angry, over protective Storm Cutter on his tail.

Walking away, the Night Fury looked back to the Mist Runner and turned around quickly and sped to her, rubbing her snout to his. It was a common dragon greeting and farewell sign, but it was also something one did when making a friend.

"_I'll beat you next time we meet. And I won't fall for any of your tricks. I won't monologue either," _he grunted before feeling her return the gesture.

"_Well next time I have to be sneaky and get ya while you're flying, cheater,"_ she didn't want to have to tell her new and first friend outside of her brother goodbye, so this would have to do.

They looked into each other's eyes and she leaned in and licked his cheek. His insides felt fuzzy and not thinking for another second flew off in the opposite direction, soon followed by his mentor who chuckled lightly.

Little did they know that below them, the Whispering Death listened carefully with dark intent in her snow-white eyes.

…

"_Looks like you made quite the friend there, Night Fury_," the Gronckle smirked once they retrieved some fawns for their prince.

"_She's alright for a flightless dragon. But that doesn't mean we're friends or that I like her. I still think girls are gross."_

The Gronckle smiled down to his pupil as they flew back to Dragon Island. "_Ha-ha, one of these days you're going to change your mind about them and you'll be pining over one just like her."_

"_Please! Her and I? Never gonna happen. I'd sooner become flightless myself before I fall for her,"_ he stuck his snout in the air and used one of his paws to wipe away the area she licked. It was dry but he still felt this warm tingling feeling over it and his heart was thumping like crazy. "_I'm fine on my own."_

…

After learning new things with her brother, whom she didn't tell of the Night Fury and Gronckle, she made her way home where she retrieved her clothing and turned back into a human. As she was making it towards the back door, a hard feeling came over the side of her head. From the far end of a boulder she could hear the snickers of three-year olds, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut. They grew up on the tales that she was a freak and treated her like such. To them, she wasn't one of them. She talked funny, using big words and was always in the forest till nightfall.

Hiccup ignored them the best she could and entered her house to the smell of burnt yak. Gobber was seated on the far side of the table, staring at the plate of dark and charcoal like 'meatballs' Valka made. Somehow it seemed her cooking only managed to become worse over the years and as a friend he always came to eat dinner with her and Hiccup when Stoick was out for nest hunts.

"They're not that bad, Gobber, so stop making that face," Valka insisted as she took a bite out of one.

"What? The face of a man about to meet his untimely demise by the hands of his friend's horrid cooking? Was it that obvious?" he grimaced as he tapped the meatball with his spoon. Somehow despite its burnt nature it managed to jiggle about like flan.

Hiccup pulled out her seat and took a plate of her mother's meatballs along with a slice of bread and strawberry jam. She didn't mind her mother's cooking, she knew she put a lot of effort into it and it made her happy when she finished her plate.

Gobber leaned next to Hiccup and held her head close. "I can't believe you have this growing child eating this so-called food, Val. You've ruined her sense of taste for life," he pretended to cry.

"Oh, hush and eat your share, you big baby," Valka snipped as she smiled to her little girl who gladly ate her food on her plate till it was clean.

"I made a friend today," Hiccup said once her mouth was clear from bread.

"You did now? In the forest?" her mother asked.

Hiccup nodded. "He's very strong but a cheater at racing games."

"Was it a troll?" Gobber asked once he swallowed a meatball whole, feeling it roll around in his stomach like a rock. "They steal your socks you know."

"I don't think he was a troll," Hiccup smiled. "He was more like a big kitty-cat!"

"Well, tell your kitty-cat friend to be wary of those buggers. Took all my good left socks, the sneaky beast, but I'll get 'em one of these day!" he said lifting himself up.

"Don't be so dramatic," Valka smirked as she filled his plate with more meatballs.

…

"_Anything to report?"_ Red Death commanded. The sun had set to another glorious day of him as prince.

"_Conditions in the eastern quarters are faring well, soon the mother yaks will birth their young and there will be plenty for you to consume, my liege,"_ the Gronckle answered looking in attention. He had thought over telling the prince about the Mist Runner and the Storm Cutter but went against it in the end. If he managed to gain either, and if he had the Runner, the Cutter would surely come, but it was too big a risk. She didn't deserve a life where she'd be treated as a stuffed doll for Red Death to ogle at. As a flightless dragon, she wouldn't be able to join in raids and breeding her would not be easy if that were to be Red Death's goal, seeing as she was presumably the last. He feared he'd try to mate her and the Night Fury, seeing as they were both of close age and he'd get a kick out of watching two prized dragons fornicate before his eyes. He couldn't allow that to happen to either of them.

"_I, however, have incredible news,"_ the Whispering Death grinned. "_While over on the Isle known as Berk, I came across a very peculiar dragon."_

The Gronckle shot daggers at her to not continue but to no avail.

"_A dragon covered in a cloak of fur with the ability to accelerate even fast than a Night Fury,"_ she gave the young dragon a cheeky look as he stood at attention. His eyes were wild towards her.

Red Death was truly intrigue by the revelation. "_So, the Mist Runner lives and you didn't bring it here?"_

"_She is guarded by yet another marvelous creature, the Storm Cutter."_

The hive began to mutter about. Two dragons of the mainland on an island after centuries of being gone, it was incredible.

Red Death looked to the Gronckle and the Night Fury. "_Did you two happen to see these alleged dragons."_

They both knew lying would only get them into deep trouble and if they did the Whispering Death would use it as leverage on them. Reluctantly, they admitted the truth.

"_They are both housed on Berk, my Liege, however, the Runner had made it clear the Cutter doesn't take well to others. If tales about them are to be taken to truth, he will slaughter every last one of us if this is done with haste. An attempt to take her now would only lead to prove this, Cutters tend to fight till the death and if that Cutter is gone, we lose the Runner for sure,"_ the Gronckle convinced.

"_And what would you suggest, Gronckle?"_ Red Death asked, his foul breath right to the Gronckle's face.

"_That we strategize properly. There is but one Runner, if the cards are not dealt with efficiently, you lose your chance to gain her. I believe the best course of action is to wait and gather information on the two. Don't you find it odd how a three-year old Mist Runner and adult Storm Cutter could survive on their own on an island full of Vikings without being caught or killed? They're cunning breeds, and to catch a sly fox you have to find its weaknesses and strike." _He hoped that was enough to persuade his prince to wait and thankfully he seemed to like the idea.

"_You're right. It's too big a risk to snatch my little Mist Runner so soon. Yes, this is perfect. We wait till next year's solstice, this should provide sufficient time for her to mature more beautifully after the frost and for the Cutter to grow comfortable till we strike. Soon, they will both be mine."_ He snickered darkly at all the wonderful little ideas he'd soon have for his new pets. Until the end of next year's summer, he'd have what he'd want.

From the far corner of the hive, a Zippleback looked to one another's heads and gave a deep and terrifying gulp.

_This isn't good_, they both thought, knowing the true origins of the young Runner.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello again. This chapter begins with the sweetness of joy and ends with the briny taste of despair. Posting this chapter 9-6-2014. Next chapter to be posted in 5-6 days. Thank you and please enjoy._

…

Cloaked in a dense and semi-prickly black sheep wool sweater, Hiccup lightly swayed her legs back and forth as she sat on a chair by the kitchen table. Snoggletog was just around the corner, which meant cold weather and long rests by the fireplace for Hiccup. Winter wasn't her favorite season; it was frigid, the warmth of the sun was hidden away by bulky clouds and the streets were piled high with piercing snow. She mostly spend her time indoors where it was warm and only dared to venture out once she was properly geared for the clime.

"Mama?" Hiccup softly asked as she flipped through the pages of a small book she had found behind a shelf where the bread was kept. "What's yaknog?"

Valka nearly dropped the tray of tea and biscuits she prepared for her child at the mere mention of the accursed brew. It had been years since the very word was uttered out and it send shivers down her back.

"Why do you ask dear?" Valka snakingly questioned before seeing her old recipe book in her daughter's little hands. She thought she had hidden the book well but if it was a hardcover, Hiccup would find and read it.

"This page says: 'Snoggletog Yaknog', but I've never heard about it before now. Is it tasty?" Hiccup looked up to her mother with curious eyes, prying for an answer.

"Well…no. You see, dear…it wasn't really good to drink," the horrid memories of sick Vikings came back to Valka as she fiddled with her palms once she laid the tray of treats onto the table.

"Really?" Hiccup pressed on, taking a bite out of a sugary biscuit before her.

"Really. I was young and deeply in love with your father and wanted to make him something special for the holiday. Unfortunately, it didn't go as well as planned and from that day forth I vowed to never make it again," Valka smiled down to her little one as she munched on her snack slowly.

Hiccup was halfway done with the biscuit when an idea popped into her head. "Do you think I could make yaknog for Daddy too!? And uncle and Gobber!?" she pointed to the page, eager to try.

"Oh, Hiccup, you wouldn't want to do that. My recipe was a disaster," Valka chuckled softly.

"Then I'll try my own recipe. If yaknog brought you and Daddy together, then it must be good!"

A wide smiled couldn't help but form onto Valka's face. If only Hiccup knew the horror yaknog brought, but she wasn't one to stop something without trying; that's what made Hiccup special.

Taking her mother's smile as a yes, Hiccup hopped off the chair with book in hand, sat by the hearth and read over her mother's recipe carefully. After omitting several spices, balancing the ratio of egg, milk and adding a few touches of her own on a separate sheet of paper, she ran over to an old cookbook on the bookshelf that was thankfully at her eye-level. Once she was confident in her ingredient choices and how to prepare them, she handed the sheet to her mother who lovingly took it and began gathering her daughter's items.

Hiccup insisted on doing a bulk of the work, seeing how her mother was technically forbidden to make yaknog and went to work slowly as she warmed the yak's milk and sweetened yak's cream, mixed in the aromatic spices of the season and the seeds of a vanilla bean while she beat sugar and egg yolks until the mixture was pale and fluffy. Valka smiled as her little cook gently combined all the ingredients till the eggs were fully cooked before she strained the liquid through a cheese cloth and into a serving jug. She had to admit it smelled wonderful and she managed to do it all on her own. Valka couldn't have been happier with her sweet little chef.

After cooling the yaknog, Hiccup poured the liquid into several tankards before grating nutmeg over them, presenting one to her mother for a tasting.

Pressing her lips to the rim of the tankard, Valka took a slow sip before taking a hearty gulp of the decadent beverage. It was difficult for her to believe this was a revamped version of her own concoction, and tears began to fall down her face.

"What's wrong? Is it bad?" Hiccup whimpered. She wanted to make her mother proud and she truly tried her hardest to make the yaknog her own. _Maybe it was a doomed recipe from the start,_ Hiccup hung her head low till the feeling of a tight hold came over her.

"It's perfect," Valka lifted her three-year old off the stool where she had been working on and twirled her in excitement.

This was truly going to be a wonderful new holiday tradition.

…

The village streets were festively decorated for the annual celebration of Snoggletog. All around, men and women were ornamenting houses and fire torches. Stoick and Alvin were adding the final touches to the large wooden tree in the center of the plaza with ornate shields when Hiccup nudged towards them from the busy crowd, bundled tightly in thick articles for warmth. In her palms, she held a rounded tray with a pitcher atop, a fresh batch of her new seasonal beverage within the container.

"Happy Snoggletog, Daddy, Uncle!" she smiled, lifting the tray up to them with two mugs already prepped and ready to serve.

Both men were hesitant at first. Something about this scenario seemed familiar to them.

"What have we got here?" Stoick kneeled down to her level trying desperately to not sound intimidated by the brew.

"Yaknog," she admitted with a grin and it was as if the entire village was put to a standstill. Men stopped hammering nails into wooden beams and women covered their mouths in horror. "I made it myself," Hiccup sweetly added, feeling the tickle of cold on the tip of her dainty nose.

"R-Really? Your mother didn't help you one bit?" Stoick questioned between his teeth with a trying smile. He never dreamed this day would come where his little girl would learn of the accursed drink. He knew he and Valka should have hidden that darn recipe book harder.

"No help at all," Valka said as she emerged from the paralyzed crowd. "She really made it her own. All it needed was a little of…" Valka paused before pinching her daughter's reddening cheeks. "This."

Stoick looked over to Alvin, who looked over to Gobber, who shook his head as he looked over to Spitelout who began to gag at the remembrance of tastes past. Finally, taking a deep breath of chilled air, Alvin stepped forward and placed his hand onto Stoick's shoulder as he leaned in close.

"I'll let her down gentle, Stoick. I weaseled me way out of it in the past, and it's time I paid me due. It'll be better for everyone if she stays angry at me."

And with that, he bravely sacrificed himself forward to his niece, her expression that of confusion by his words as he took hold of the small cup. Everyone in the village gave a silence praise to Alvin as he took a tiny, slow sip of the liquid before quickly looking out to the mass as they awaited for the symptoms of yaknog illness. He took a second tasting, this one larger than the last to make sure he was tasting what he was tasting. A woman to the far right fainted at the sight of this, the dreadfulness too much for her to stand for. Looking over to Stoick, his eyes were wide as he gave the verdict.

"It's not bad," he guzzled the yaknog and gave a satisfied breath once it was finished.

Taking the tray from Hiccup's hands, Valka smiled as her brother scooped his niece into the air, holding her close as she giggled merrily.

Gobber limped forward to Valka for a mug after the village was still for a minute watching Alvin, whom they were sure had gone mad from drinking the yaknog. Settling the mixture on his tongue before swallowing, he allowed the flavors to mingle smoothly and gave a sigh of relief and joy. "Thank Thor, she didn't take after you in the culinary department, this drink is fantastic!"

Valka shot him a look before accepting it and chortled in delight. Soon everyone began whispering to each other before a man from the crowd shouted. "Well, I'd like some too!"

"So would I!" another joined in.

Filling a new mug, Valka handed it to Hiccup, still in her uncle's hold and extended it outward to her father. Stoick reached out to it and brought it to his lips to drink. As the smooth creamy liquid passed his throat and the lingering flavor of vanilla and nutmeg coated his tongue, he smiled brightly to his darling little girl. Taking her from Alvin's arms he nuzzled her nose and kissed her forehead.

"Happy Snoggletog, Hiccup."

…

Circling above the snow drenched mountaintops of Berk, the Night Fury wasn't going to admit he was worried about the Mist Runner or that he had spent a good part of his scouting duties patrolling around to find her when stationed on the isle. It's not like he cared or anything; that was what he kept telling himself as the seasons changed from autumn to winter and now spring. The thin sheets of white were beginning to melt on the forest floors, leaving behind fresh dewy meadows of young grass and moss. Even the pines, who were draped in fabrics of ice, were springing back to accept the warmth of the morning sunlight once their articles of snow slipped off their limbs.

The Night Fury didn't despise the new scenery, he just longed for the cold comforting snow to stay for more time. He loved the snow, how it cooled his body and the tingling sensation of frost on his snout made him smile, something he never showed to anyone, other than the Mist Runner that is. He shook his head violently to get her image out of his mind and mumbled under his breath how he didn't like her one bit. He wasn't supposed to be thinking about her, but thinking of a way to tell her she was in danger. At first he had thought her joining the hive wouldn't be so bad until he realized what it meant she'd lose. Her freedom. From the start he didn't have a choice in the matter, he was taken and born under the Red Death's reign. Could he really live with himself knowing she was to be enslaved for the rest of her life after having the light of liberty taken from her? In the end, it wasn't his choice.

Red Death always got what he wanted.

His eyes focused down to a copper figure hovering above the treetops. It was him, the Storm Cutter. This was the first time he truly looked at him and it sent a shiver down his body. This was the Runner's "brother" and he could see why she told them to leave. He certainly gave off this aura that demanded respect and the Night Fury could tell he was definitely a powerful dragon. Darting to the clouds above, the Night Fury held his breath and allowed himself to calm down. He had to tell him his sister was in danger, so why was a part of him too nervous to actually to so?

…

Four-year old Hiccup sat patiently as her father presented her with a plate of pancakes, eggs and ham.

"So, Hiccup, have any plans for today?" he asked as he sat down to enjoy his own breakfast.

"I was thinking I'd go out and see if I can go find some trolls," she stated as she took a bite out of her ham while going over a sheet of canvas. "I even made a map to help me navigate through the forest."

"Trolls?" he questioned before sighing and rolling his eyes. "Gobber and his socks again. I swear, if the man just put them away properly, he wouldn't lose so many."

"Well, you know Gobber, always assuming trolls or that Boneknapper are out to get him. At least he's good to Hiccup," Valka smirked as she rustled her daughter's short hair.

"In one of my books, it says they live in caves and hide in the shadows because the sun hurts them. If they did take his left socks, I'm getting them back," Hiccup managed while she took bites out of her buttery pancake. Finishing her plate, she placed her utensils atop of it and looked to her parents. "May I be excused, please?"

Valka gave her an approving nod, as did Stoick. With the approval, Hiccup thanked them and stormed out the back door to go searching for not only trolls, but her kind elder Storm Cutter brother, Cloudjumper. Last time she met him, he promised to help her with her mission after their training exercises. Once she was away from the villages' sight, she hid her clothing in their usual spot and allowed her body to change its shape as her pale skin materialized into scattering petals of almond colored scales before restructuring to create her other form.

She had grown over the course of the year. In human form she was a bit taller, though still the shortest of the other children; she was by far the fastest and brightest of them all. In Runner form she was about the size of a lynx and her coat was sleek and smoother than it was the year before. Her brother had told her it was a sign she was maturing healthily and that it opened up new abilities for her to learn like condensing water droplets in her mist into crystals but she still had a bit more training to do before that. Running off in search of him, she left a trail of dust behind her as she allowed her senses to guide her to her teacher.

After speeding to the far side of the island, Hiccup paused for a moment, letting the passing winds aid her on her quest. The soft spring breeze whistled into her perked ears before the feeling of heaviness approached. Assured of his presence, Hiccup ran forward, the Storm Cutter's large shadow drawing closer as she sprinted through the maze of pines. Seizing an opportunity near a clearing, Hiccup stiffened her fur and condensed the forest floor in a mask of mist, disappearing from her brother's sights.

Cloudjumper smirked, she had learned quickly in the art of concealment but still had many things to learn about strategy. Using his powerful wings, he cleared away a large portion of the fog and waited for any sign of her movement.

Her fur and concealed almond plates were moisture and fireproof, wicking them away, but in terms of combat, Hiccup wasn't much of an attacker. Mist Runners were nonviolent by nature and only attacked when necessary or provoked. What they lacked in aggression and brute force, they made up for in cunning and speed by finding ways to outsmart their opponents into surrender or retreat.

Seeing swift arrow-like movements going from a clouded spot to an adjacent one between the clearing he dove down to catch her in the blink of an eye, feeling a small pressure under his wings as he held her down.

"_Nice try, sis, but you let your opponent see and capture you,"_ he grinned in a smug manner before realizing the object in his hold wasn't soft and warm.

"_Did I?"_ a familiar voice mocked from behind him.

Before he could lift his wings, a strange solid feeling crept up his tail and secured it onto the ground. Turning his head, he saw his tail completely covered in a thick layer of crystal, Hiccup right beside it with a smile on her face. He did a double take before retracting his wings, seeing a boulder he was so such was her. The Storm Cutter smirked contently. She really fooled him; he hadn't even seen the boulder when she clouded the floor.

Walking over to her brother's line of sight, she snuggled herself onto one of his wings, earning her a purr of praise as he nuzzled to her snout.

"_Good move, Hic, I guess I'm the captured one,"_ he softly said as he flexed his tail and pulled strongly, releasing himself and sending shards of crystals into the air.

"_Does that mean we can go troll hunting now!?"_ she hopped eagerly with a bark and a wag of her sleek tail.

"_Ha-ha, eager as always. Alright. Go get your clothes and I'll meet you by Raven Point."_

"_Yes!"_ she cheered before blitzing.

…

Aarne was feeling pretty good today. His uncle had bestowed upon him his very own axe. It was just the right size for his small hands and was slightly weighted at the top but he carried it around as if it was an extension of himself. He was four and a half already and had his shoulder length straw-colored hair in a loose tress to clear away from his face before he began his solo training, even though he still had long stands from his bangs that refused to move.

Even when he was small and not fully able to walk on his own, he and his uncle would sparred together. He never let his nephew do anything extreme because he said he was still a growing boy but allowed him to throw daggers at a makeshift target behind the house by the time he was three. As his aim improved, Finn felt it was the right time to upgrade him from daggers to a semi-blunted axe. Aarne had taken it proudly and was now off to the forest to practice his throwing skills.

As he progressed and found a suitable spot, he began his training. His hold on the wooden handle developed and soon he was able to fully toss it to a tree, though not quite yet being able to land a proper blow to the pine a few meters away from him. By the time he managed to land a hit, his brows were covered in a light sweat but he couldn't have been happier. One after another, he struck the tree with great force, relishing in the adrenaline of his advancement and even though he still had to work on his aim, he was at least grateful to have improved all on his own.

He was enjoying himself so much he'd run up to the lodged axe, yank it out of the bark with great haste and swiftly move to another tree to strike, perfecting both his aim and balance with his new weapon. A smile broke onto his face and he wondered if this was the same kind of feeling a Viking got when out during raids and hunting for dragons. Dragon killing was important to his people and he wanted to be a part of that legacy; to be able to protect his family and the people he cared about with all his strength and to show the courage of a true warrior in doing so. That's what he wanted most in life, to live up to the great Hofferson name and become Berk's greatest hero, just like his parents and Stoick the Vast.

It was during one of his spirited pitches, he pulled out his axe, front flipped to a lower section of the forest floor, somersaulted effortlessly before standing back up and was prepared to toss his axe once more till he saw something unexpected that stopped him in his track. His mouth was held slightly open and his eyes were fixated on the creature before him.

Aarne wasn't too sure how long she had been there or what the long sheet of paper in her hand was for but Hiccup shot him an anxious grin before slowly jogging away towards a large boulder and disappearing from sight. He reached his arm out to say something but couldn't find the right words to say and ran off to chase after her. As much as he thought she was odd at times, he still felt bad for upsetting her for what seemed like ages ago and still hadn't found a way to make amends. She seemed kind of shy towards others and he was beginning to see and hear the other kids do and say terrible things about her. He didn't think it was right at times, seeing how she had done nothing to deserve that kind of treatment but he was no better than them. At times when she'd pass down the streets, he'd glare at her, her bright smile setting something off inside of him and he hated not knowing what these feelings were or why they made him feel bitter in the end.

_Maybe I should have accepted her friendship?_ He'd tell himself some days while he trained as a thought of her past his head.

He could have sworn it took him no longer than four seconds to get to the boulder but it seemed to be enough time for her to slip away from him. Scoping the surrounding of thick brush and trees, he grew irritable. He wasn't sure if she was hiding behind the foliage or not and simply pounded his balled fist to the stones surface, grunting lowly by her disappearance.

_Why is it so hard to talk to her?_

…

A malicious sneer swept across Red Death's fangs as he cleaned off the pillar that would soon house his exquisite little Runner. He had located the most perfect spot for her to be kept at. It was a small stack situated away from any other, he wanted to make sure she couldn't escape his sights. That was the other special feature about this pillar, it was low to the ground where thick clouds of steam formed below. This way he'd keep her radiance all to himself.

Oh, he had thought long and hard on the devious things he had in store for his new one of a kind trophy. His first order of action would be to have her become accustomed to his touch. He planned to trace his sharp claws over every inch of her body, starting off innocent at first but growing more lecherous as she matured fully. His body was already quaking at the thought of stroking her soft pelt.

It was during one of the weekly checkups with his Night Fury in early spring that sparked a sinister idea into his twisted mind. The dark dragon was growing stronger and more abrasive with every passing day and it translated into his form. Powerful, and full of raw natural aggression. His Night Fury was the perfect specimen for acts to be held in the future.

A sinful smile crossed his face as he lapped away at the salivation escaping his sword-like jaws. He wondered how loud his Mist Runner would whimper and wail at the claws of his prized warrior taking her until he was satisfied. Or what shame she'd feel knowing her Cutter sibling could hear her pleas of pain and could do nothing but listen? He planned to drink away her tears after every cycle he'd have her endure, tasting her surely sweet droplets of sorrow that would make him the god he deserved to be.

The Storm Cutter would become most useful indeed, using his spiraling cyclone of flames to demolish Viking villages just to the brink of total destruction and bringing him large catches of food for his own pleasure. It would be glorious.

As much as he despised the weak Viking humans, he couldn't help but applaud their stubborn nature that allowed them to so easily be raided from continually. Smart creatures would have left decades ago but not those insects. That's really all they were to him, insects. Tiny, pathetic, annoying things that were so easy to squish and easier to fool. For three centuries they desperately searched for his lair only to go off empty-handed if he was lenient that day. Thanks to the warm air and the cool sea, a condensed layer of haze shrouded the island covered in sea pillar mazes. The idiot Vikings would bump back and forth on these stone formations and end up on the opposite end, drawing so close but never reaching his shores.

Once he gained the Runner, she'd create more fog for him, furthering this timeless game of cat and mouse he controlled. By summer's end, his dreams would become reality.

"_Soon, you will be mine, Mist Runner. I'll be a god and you my delicious little pet,"_ he snickered loudly for all to hear as he trailed a claw over her future pedestal.

Turning their heads to one another, the blue Zippleback nodded to each other, knowing what needed to be done to set things right. They couldn't stand the fact that they knew what the Runner was: half dragon and half human. Whatever their insane ruler had in store for her would surely be traumatizing and humiliating for the little one. The head on the right motioned his neck towards the large opening off the side of the mountain and soon they both exited the prison unnoticed.

When at a safe distance, the head to the left gave a heavy sigh. "_We're doing this, huh?"_

"_It's the right thing to do. She's just a child," _his brother to the right looked straight ahead. He knew what they were about to do was the ultimate treachery to their overlord, but if it meant protecting the life of the dragon child, so be it.

"…_Bro,"_ the left said once Berk was within sight.

"_Yeah."_

"_We're gonna be heroes,_" he smiled goofily, trying his hardest to not show his fears.

The head to the right silently closed his eyes, wishing he could shed a tear for the both of them. "_You know it._"

Within close range of the island, they circled the island's perimeter before spotting a deep cavern, the scent of atmosphere heavy within it. Slowly they flew in and could see the large intense eyes of the Storm Cutter, his growl deep and demanding.

Taking a breath and opening his eyes, the right head lifted his neck to the Cutter in respect. "_We need to tell you something…"_

…

The summer solstice was drawing near and no one dared to warn the unsuspecting Mist Runner for fear of being consumed. No one that is but the Night Fury. He had a difficult time tracking her down over the past few months. It was like she was there for a moment and then gone the next. There were times where he was close to getting her alone but right as he drew nearer her brother would spring out from nowhere and he'd tense up and hide. He knew he wasn't afraid of the Cutter, so why couldn't he just man up -so to speak- and tell them of his prince's plan to capture them?

On the days he was close enough to watch them from afar, he'd see her smile and could hear her precious howl as she frolicked around with her brother. There was something in the way the sunlight shined on her spotted coat and how her eyes brightened that made him feel bubbly inside. She looked so content with her life here on an island occupied by dragon killing barbarians, like they never existed and they had the island all to themselves. The moments he was able to spy on them he could really tell the Storm Cutter cared for her, treating her with kindness and patience.

Love.

That was something that would be taken from them if Red Death managed to gain them.

He managed to get lucky one summer afternoon when the Cutter seemed to storm off to the far north till he was nothing but a blur, leaving the Runner on her own near a small creek. Not wanting to miss his opportunity, he flew low to a tree branch and perched himself silently from the shadows until the right moment.

She seemed to be waiting for something or someone by the stream as she took a slow drink from the cool water. The Night Fury tilted his head to the side upon seeing her do the same thing while gazing at her reflection in the pool. She'd twitch her canine-like ears, making chirping clicks as she did so and his own ears couldn't help but mimic the behavior. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to stop his body from copying her every move.

_I don't even like her, so why am I mirroring her?!_ He told himself before reopening his eyes.

She was gone.

His eyes were only closed for three seconds top. Swiveling his head around to the left of the forest, he couldn't find her but upon turning it to the right his snout touched her soft fuzzy one.

"_Hello, again_," she hummed seated right next to him on the sturdy tree limb.

There was a sharp quiver that spread down his spine from her contact and he leaned away from her slightly. This was what he had waited months for, to tell her about his ruler's evil tactics and now that he was face to face with her, he was drawn a blank on how to say it. She didn't make him nervous but something inside of him resisting from expressing these things.

"_You know, you've got a bad habit of sneaking up on me,"_ he sulked turning away from her. _How did I not hear her climb up?_

"_Sorry. It's just been a while. How are you?"_ Hiccup asked as she backed away from him.

Lowering his head, he wasn't too sure he should tell her he'd been looking for her or that he was on edge trying to confess the dangers aimed towards her. He didn't want her to think he was some stalker or irrational and it hit him why he couldn't tell her. She was the only one outside of his life who knew who he really was. True she didn't know much about him, but she saw him as a regular dragon and not a trained soldier. It felt nice to just be treated with kindness and not resistance. This Mist Runner in a way, made him happy.

Looking back to her, he let out a heavy sigh. "_I'm…getting by. You?"_

"_I'm alright. Are you hunting for fawns again?"_

He was taken by surprise from her question. Yes, he was supposed to be hunting, but he couldn't tell her for what. He didn't want to scare her. "_Um, yeah, something like that."_

"_Is something troubling you, Night Fury?" _Hiccup tilted her head to the side. He didn't seem like the same dragon from months before. He looked saddened by something.

The way she said his name felt nice. It wasn't a command, it was a genuine question of concern. "_Well, you see, I have this 'friend' who needs to tell this girl something very important... But the thing is, he doesn't know how to tell her cause he's not sure if she'll hate or not trust him anymore if he tells her the truth,"_ he fidgeted slightly on the tree limb, rustling the loose pine needles to the ground.

Hiccup thought over his predicament for a long while. His friend was in a tight spot. "_Hmm, that's a tough one. Does your friend care about this girl very much?"_

His heart was pounding the same way it did when she licked his cheek and if he could blush his face would be tinted pink by now. "_To an extent."_

Musing over his friend's problem, she thought to her father and how she could never tell him about her other form. Would he find her hideous and disown her as his child or would he kill her for lying to him for so long? And what of her mother? Would she be punished because she was different and birthed her? She didn't like these thoughts and heavy beads of tears began to ball over her eyes before gliding down her face as she cried.

Hearing soft sniveling, he turned to her and panicked slightly upon seeing liquid fall from her eyeballs. "_Hey-Hey-Hey, come on, don't cry! I didn't mean to… You're okay, I'm right here,"_ he couldn't believe he had just said that and a small tinge of guilt formed over his heart. He couldn't let Red Death have her, she was too kindhearted to be thrown into the darkness and her weeps would only fuel the demon-like dragon's self-worth.

"_I'm sorry,"_ she forced out amid her sniffles. "_I know how your friend feels,"_ she paused to catch her breath._ "I know how it hurts when you want to tell somebody the truth but you just can't. And I wish I had the strength to say those words, but I'm too weak to muster up the courage."_

The Night Fury's expression softened hearing her words, his body relaxing for the first time in what seemed like forever as he leaned down to wipe her tears away. Instinctively she leaned away slightly but he kept lapping her face until she calmed down and her breathing steadied. After comforting her, he opened one of his wings and pulled her in close, both sharing the same space as he pulled her towards him.

"_It's gonna be okay. I'll protect you,"_ he said as he placed his cool cheek to her warm one. They were both the same. Albeit different on the outside but inside they were parallel. He'd do his best to protect her from the upcoming attack and if she was somehow captured, he'd do everything in his power to make sure she was unharmed.

Hiccup wasn't too sure what he meant, but it felt good to be told she'd be protected. She was never treated with the same kind of compassion the Night Fry showed her by the other children her age back on Berk. To them, she was different and strange. But to him, he either didn't mind or saw her as one of his own. She softly nestled her head on the crook of his neck, letting his heartbeat pulsate through her. As his heartbeat lulled her to sleep, she didn't feel alone anymore and little to her knowledge, he was feeling the same thing as his eyes shut to the rhythm of her soft drum.

…

Cloudjumper was flying as fast as he could. He knew he couldn't allow for Hiccup to be taken and hidden from the world, from him. She meant far too much to him. If it wasn't for her predicament with being a Viking human, he would have just taken her on the spot once the benevolent Zippleback told him of their prince's plot, but he couldn't just do that. He had orders under his Alpha to train her until she mastered her skills and was of suitable age to venture out to this domain and learn the ways of an Alpha; this revelation however changed things.

Further he flew to the north, where an icy fortress glowed by the light of the golden sun. Maneuvering to an opening, he let out a call to alert his king of his presence. The Bewilderbeast lifted his head, covered in baby Nadders and Nightmares before he swept them softly away with his chilled breath.

"_Cloudjumper, welcome. What brings you here so early in the season?"_

"_Hiccup!"_ he was able to start between his panting speech. "_She's in danger!"_

The Bewilderbeast lifted his body from his watery home and made his way towards his friend by the cliff. "_Please, catch your breath and then tell me."_

After his heart rate returned to normal speed, he told him all he knew about this false king known as the Red Death and his desire to claim Hiccup as a prize. The Bewilderbeast tensed up by this news and his expression became firm.

"_Then there is no other choice than to bring her here. If word spreads of her existence and true form, she may become lost once more. Go, before it's too late,"_ he gave a shallow breath of sorrow as Cloudjumper raced off back to Berk. The Bewilderbeast was greatly troubled by not only her having to leave her life behind but by the utter shamelessness of the Death. He knew why he wanted her. It was not just for her rarity and tears, but for power. Mist Runners were an Alpha species of old; if gained and controlled for malice and greed, their hearts would grow dark and with enough torture or pain, they'd submit to their captors. If the Red Death broke her will and had her do his bidding, he would be unstoppable.

Hiccup had to be saved.

…

Waking from her nap, she noticed a black wing over her furred body. The Night Fury was still sound asleep but he looked much more relaxed and at peace than before. Noticing the sky, she could see the heavens turn ginger with long bands of clouds striping the world. As much as she wanted to stay, she knew she had to go home to her mother and father.

_I guess there's no training today,_ she thought as she quietly slipped away from under the Night Fury's hold going unnoticed. Before leaving, she tenderly rubbed her snout onto his, watching as it wiggled slightly from her action.

With soundless grace, she climbed down the tree and ran off to go retrieve her clothing and transformed back into a human. She managed to make it home right as her mother was setting up her plate for dinner.

"Well hello there, Hiccup. You must have had a long day, you've been gone since daybreak," Valka smiled as she presented her with a bowl of mixed mushrooms and cabbage.

"I met my friend again," she said as she chewed on her steamed cabbage.

"The…um," Stoick thought as to what she could possibly be talking about. "Troll?"

She shook her head slowly. "The kitty-cat."

"Ah, yes, the black cat," he nodded. It seemed odd to him at first to hear she had seen a cat on Berk. He figured it must have stowed away onto the island after one of Trader Jaune's visits.

"Did you two have fun like last time?" asked Valka, holding her head up with her palms.

"We talked a bit. He wasn't feeling too well, but he seemed much better after our nap," Hiccup answered finishing her cabbage.

"That's good to hear. Now, finish your meal, take a bath and then it's off to bed with you," Stoick smiled as he finished the chapter in his book at hand.

"Yes, Daddy," she beamed before finishing her bowl of mushrooms and excusing herself from the table.

She was still tired from her cry with the Night Fury and managed to fall asleep quickly and with ease, her mind was in a state of total relaxation that her senses were unaware of the chaos that was about to unfold.

...

Stoick placed his book on the shelf to finish for another day and turned over to Valka. "I'm happy she's able to entertain herself and all, but she's already four and has barely said a thing to the other children. I know to her they may not be the liveliest of conversationalist like her, but I'd just like to see her play about with them for one day. Then maybe she'd stop talking to cats and looking for trolls," he sighed. He wasn't saying it for his sake but hers. With her always in the woods, Mildew had half the village believing she was bewitched. He knew his daughter was normal and so did the other rational citizens of Berk but it still didn't stop many of them from falling for the old man's tales.

"If she feels more comfortable chatting with animals than her peers then that's fine. At least she's not buck wild like the Thorston's troublesome twins," she smirked placing the clean dishes away.

"Trust me, I thank Odin for that… I just want her to be able to make friends who will look after her once we're gone. When my father passed, you all were there for me to relay on and helped me get me through my new role as chief. I'm not saying I'm leaving this world anytime soon, but I want that same kind of support for Hiccup."

Finishing the dishes, she walked over to Stoick and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a sweet kiss. "I do too, but she needs time to feel comfortable with them. It may take a week or even years, but I know she'll find her place in the world."

He was about to return the kiss when the sound of a heavy blow struck the earth, causing both to go into defense mode as they ran out the front door.

It seemed far too early for a raid and this one seemed different. They weren't stealing food but basically destroying whatever was in their path, many with their noses in the air searching for something.

"READY THE CATAPULTS!" Stoick shouted as he raced towards them, his trust hammer in hand.

Valka closed the door behind her and walked up to the second floor to see if Hiccup had awoken from the sound only to see the Storm Cutter over her as he tried to lift her limp sleeping body with his talons. This seemed odd to her, he never came into her room during a raid or tried to carry her when asleep. Something was wrong.

"Let her go, Cloudjumper," she walked up to the Storm Cutter and placed her hand over his back.

The feeling of her touch set him off. He was already in a protective mood and would not allow anything or anyone to interfere with him saving his sister, not even her mother. Using one of his wings, he forced her to the other side of the room with great strength. Valka cringed from the pain to her back but quickly got up and ran back to protect her child.

"Keep away from her!" she punched at his leg, only angering him more. He didn't want to hurt either of them but this mother was being unreasonable. Couldn't she see he was trying to save her child from a life of enslavement? Of course she didn't, he remembered she was human and couldn't understand his speech. What could he do? He could take both but that would prove to be more troubling for the Vikings. He was running out of time.

Valka kept punching at the Storm Cutter. She thought he was her brother, her guardian. So why was he trying to take her away from her? The sound of dragon calls rang loudly in the now night sky, hovering low in search of what was soon to be their ruler's possession. Cloudjumper held his wings up to the skylight to prevent any dragons from seeing him or Hiccup and it was then Valka knew.

"They're looking for her?"

Cloudjumper looked to the frightened woman and nodded his head.

He wasn't trying to harm Hiccup, he only wanted to help. The maternal instinct within Valka told her the safest place for her child was by her side. She needed to know where he was planning to take her and needed to be sure it was safe and warm. As much as she trusted the Cutter she couldn't just hand him her child. He was asking her to give up her precious little Hiccup.

"Please," Valka stood by Hiccup's bed, shielding her from her brother. "Don't take my little girl." There were tears rolling down her face. As much as she wanted Hiccup to be a part of two worlds, she wanted her to make the choice of which to side with when she was ready, not by force.

Cloudjumper looked to the human mother and sighed. He'd show her the Sanctuary, see that it was a suitable environment with a benevolent king that would protect her dragon child from any harm in the world. Once he did, he'd return back and make the trade, the human mother for the dragon child. He knew the Bewilderbeast would allow this, he was too kind and understanding at times.

Taking one of his clawed feet, he grabbed hold of Valka's waist and lifted her off the floor. He motioned his head upward, then to her, to Hiccup next and she understood what he meant. "Deal."

It pained Valka to have to do this, but it was what she needed to do as a mother to make she her baby would be well taken care of. Cloudjumper allowed her to bid a farewell kiss to Hiccup, who stirred up, thought thankfully still in a daze.

"Mama? Why is Cloudjumper carrying you?" Hiccup yawn.

"He and I…are going for a quick trip, that's all," Valka's hands were shaking as she reached for her daughter's.

"Can I come too?"

Valka's breath hitched as more tear cascaded down her cheeks, falling onto Hiccup's like raindrops. "… We have to go now, so go back to sleep."

"Where are you going?" she looked over to Cloudjumper, a sorrowful look in his eyes.

"I-I'm going away for a little while, darling," Valka took hold of Hiccup's sleepy face, focusing it on her and not her brother. She knew this was difficult for him.

"When will you be back?" she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open for some reason.

This was the scariest moment in her life. She had never left Hiccup for an entire day and even though it was a short while, to her it was an eternity. Tightening her grip on Hiccup's limp hand, she kissed her daughter sweetly. "I'll always be here for you, Hiccup," she tried so hard to say that with a smile. "When you wake up, I'll be right by your side."

"Promise..." Hiccup managed before sleep took her back in.

Biting her lower lip, Valka let go of Hiccup's hand and cheek, letting them fall slowly to her side. "I promise."

Not wanting to waste any more time, Cloudjumper sped out of the room and out into the night sky, a trail of tears falling down to Hiccup's face once more.

…

It was right when Stoick was ready to aim the catapult that he saw the Storm Cutter exit the skylight from his house, something limp held in its claws. His strong expression fell to that of dread at the thought of what it might possibly be carrying.

"No…" he whispered before jumping down the platform to the ground and raced back home. The figure in its grasps was motionless and small. He tried to convince himself it wasn't what he thought it to be, that his family was safe and secure in the comforts of home but he couldn't continue those thoughts as the silhouette of a woman came to view. It was uncertain if a smaller being was hidden from view and was being lifted away from his life forever.

"No, no, no, no," he kept running, passed burning barrels and houses, screaming villagers and wild dragons. Sprinting like lightening, the flames blurred from his vision as a faint film of tears spread over his eyes.

_Not them! Not my family! _he begged in silence to the gods for mercy, pleading for them to rather have the demon take him over his beloved wife and child. They were his everything. His life. His heart could not bare even the thought of losing one and his mind would surely shatter if both were never to return.

With flames branching engulfing his sights and the door to his house seeming to extend further from his grasps, the world around him looked a mess.

…

It was the blue Zippleback who looked over to the Storm Cutter first and gave a sigh of relief. The deed was done and now the two escaping dragons could continue on with their lives with freedom. The left headed brother nodded in the direction of the noble Cutter, wishing safe travels for both him and his sister.

"_He's got her!"_ the left head shouted in joy.

"_You idiot, we're not supposed to say anything!"_ his brother hissed in a harsh whisper but it was too late. The other dragons were looking to them and then to the large Storm Cutter flying off with a slender figure. Angered, the Whispering Death wiped her rotating tail to the blue Fear class dragon, scaring their belly several time in a fit of rage.

"_Traitors!"_ she shouted before tailing after the Cutter hoping to not bring shame to the mission but by that time he had already disappeared into the clouds. Her vengeful scream shattered the silence, calling for all to return back to the nest empty-handed. In all her years, she had never failed a mission. She executed her tasks with pinpoint precision, every time, except this night. The most important retrieval of her life vanished before her blank eyes.

The Runner and Cutter were gone.

…

With a powerful kick, Stoick entered his house as all the dragons were retreating empty-handed. He scanned the main floor and then ran up the steps to the second, seeing only Hiccup sleeping soundly in bed, droplets of clear liquid over her face. She looked so peaceful, like the tragic events moments ago were nothing but a horrible nightmare. Her breathing was whisper like, her chest barely rising or falling. A new fear crept over him.

He took hold of her little shoulders and shook them lightly, hopefully and thankfully, stirring her awake.

"Is it morning already?" she rubbed her eyes in a grouchy yawn. It didn't feel like morning to her. The faint breeze of sunshine didn't enter her nostrils nor did the earth smell of few dew. Something wasn't right and something was missing. Turning her head to view the room, she only saw her father, hovering over her. He was moving his lips to speak and she could tell her was using his loud voice but the world around her remained silent as if trapped in a bubble of muteness. She tried as hard as she could but she couldn't sense her mother. She had a dream she was there a moment ago, telling her she'd be by her side once she woke and yet she wasn't. Hiccup's breathing hardened into harsh and fast gasp, wanting desperately for the world to start making sense again.

"Mama," she jumped out of her father's hold and ran down the stair to the kitchen.

She wasn't there.

She tried the bedroom.

Nothing.

"Mama," Hiccup said a little louder but there was no response.

Closing her eyes, she emptied her mind till the world around her turned white as if she was housed in a world of nothingness, fully allowing her bio sonar to navigate her surrounding until the feeling hit her, or lack of feeling to be exact. She wasn't on the island.

Panic set in as Stoick paced down the steps shouting for her to remain came. His daughter's body was still for a moment before she bolting out the front door, nearly tearing it from the hinges.

"Mama!" she ran out, looking around to make sure she was wrong. She had to be wrong. It was only a dream, right? Her mother and brother leaving her was simply a nightmare. It couldn't have been true. They would never do something like that to her. She was a good girl, a good dragon. So why would they abandon her like this?

People were speechless as they witnessed four-year old Hiccup frantically running around different places around the plaza where she and her mother would go to, just to make sure she was there. They said nothing as she screamed louder, calling desperately for Valka to appear as large droplets began to run down her face. The other children looked to her in a mixture of fear and pity as they held onto their own mother's close. Aarne was standing right beside his uncle, a bucket of water in his hands as he watched Hiccup walk over flames with her bare feet, her skin unharmed by the heat. Although he thought this was odd, he couldn't truly focus on that as the wails of her trembling voice echoed into his eardrums. It was as if the pain of a broken heart hurt far worse than any physical torture the body could endure. She wasn't smiling like she always had. Hiccup's expression was lacked with thick balls of glass-like tears and her flesh appeared paler than death. The look on her face was of utter pain and misery, Aarne's spine shivered at the sight of her anguish, his mouth slightly agar as her figure seemed to be eaten by infernos. He wanted it to stop.

"MAMA!" she continued to weep till the sensation of her mother's pull turned her towards the sea behind her. The howls of her voice stopped, leaving the world in an utter state of death. Her body was still as the air around her became thin, the fires blowing in the heavy wind and leading them to the north. Her eyes dilated to those of a feral animal, and not in control of her mind and body, her instincts sped her towards the pull. Towards the sea and to the cliffs were a vast drop separated Berk from the ocean.

Men and women tried to stop her as she ran towards the cliff side, thinking the loss of her mother was too great for her to bear. Left and right they pounced out for her but it was like her form was carried by the strong winds. They were unable to catch her as her body leapt over the earth and to the uncradled arms of gravity. Her body seemed to remain motionless midair, as if the world was not yet ready to let her go before time unpaused and her small body was sent plummeting down towards the sea. Hiccup's mind was trapped between human and dragon as the cold salty waters filled her lungs, drawing her into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello again. This chapter covers the many loses of lives, friendships, hopes and memories. Posting this chapter 9-12-2014. Final chapter is posted in four days. I wanted to write more for this chapter, however I've been a bit sick and haven't been at my best, and for that I'm sorry. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Thank you._

_..._

Plunging himself into the seas below, Alvin could only see darkness within the waves on the dark moonless night. When he had heard Hiccup's wails from the opposite side of the village and upon hurrying towards her cries, he witnessed as she drifted in midair before tumbling down to the vast deep. He didn't even give it a second thought as he followed after her and frantically whirled about in the darkness for any glimpse of her. His lungs burned as he swam further into the marine, Hiccup becoming a dark blur in the world of waves. Fear gripped at his core at the horror that his young niece would be taken by the unforgiving hands of death till a bright glow shined below him like fireflies in the night. Orbs of light encircled Hiccup's motionless body as if trying to surface her to safety, surely a blessing from the gods. Thanking them for answering to his prayers, Alvin swam towards her as fast as he could, pleading for her life to still be within reach and held her body close before bringing them both up to the land of air. The lights around her slowly dimmed away as they broke surface, her body still unconscious as Alvin raced towards the docks.

Pulling himself up to the pier, his entire being was soaked to the bone as he desperately shook Hiccup's fragile body while pressing his palm onto her chest to urge the saltwater out of her lungs and after several firm jolts was able to witness her cough out the liquid from her body. By the time she was breathing again, Stoick and the other villages gathered around them as Alvin lifted himself up, Hiccup cradled in his arms. Stoick stopped right in front of him as he held his arms out for her, Alvin passing Hiccup onto him as he held her head close.

In an instant, he lost his best friend and wife, and then his only child was nearly taken away by grief and the sea. Shielding her now shivering body with his furred cloak, he said nothing as he turned, making his way through the crowd to Gothi at the end of the pier who motioned to see the child.

Placing her hand over Hiccup's head, she could sense powerful forces trying to battle their way through the young girl's mind as she groaned. The energy within the child was like none she had ever felt before and it neither terrified nor alleviated her nerves. Hiccup was waging a war within herself and her only cure would be to awaken from her far too real nightmares.

…

He wasn't too sure how late it was by the time he awoke and a part of him didn't seem to care one bit. All he knew was his mind was relaxed and from this feeling a smile spread on his face before the sudden chill of solitude crept over his form as he lifted his wings. She was gone. The Night Fury's smile faded as he looked over from side to side, the gentle Mist Runner nowhere to be found. He hadn't even felt her leave and with her absent from his side, his heart somehow felt broken and cold.

Was he too forward with his actions?

Did he somehow manage to frighten her away?

His mind kept going over what had happened before they rested together, the soothing flavor of her tears still lingering on tip of his tongue. She seemed so vulnerable and yet so understanding. The soft sensation from her warm pelt remained over him and a piece of him wanted to feel more of her plush embrace. There was this deep-set impulse within him that said he needed to find her and be by her side, and yet he wasn't too such if that was just Red Death's orders echoing inside.

_Red Death…_ he mused for a moment before realizing what time it was and hearing the growing screams from the Viking village.

"_Mist…_" was all he managed to allow pass his lips before his body bolted towards the spreading glow of fire over the community. Even with all his speed, he felt he wasn't getting there fast enough and by the time he reached the village, the shadow of the Storm Cutter loomed over to the north, flying off with a motionless body cradled in his talons.

He was too late.

A part of him was relieved she and her brother were able to escape, so why was there a weight of regret over his shoulders? Was he internally hoping she'd get captured? No, he didn't want that. Did he? His attention shifted over to the cluster of dragons leaving back to Dragon Island. Before leaving, he managed nab a young doe, not wanting to go back empty-handed. As the female deer bucked and griped under his paws, he wondered if this would have been the Mist Runner's reaction if he had done his job.

…

The lava bellow seemed to bubble with the same boiling rage seething within the Red Death as he looked upon his disappointing minions. All that time spent planning and waiting, wasted. He had been patient, far too patient for his liking and he had felt it would have been justified once the Mist Runner was between his scaly paws, but now nothing was stopping him from unleashing all his pent-up frustrations.

He took several aggressive breaths before focusing his attention to the Whispering Death who held her head low towards her master.

"_Care to explain why this pedestal..._" he scraped one of his long sharp claws across the flat stone surface of the pillar creating an ear-piecing nails to a chalkboard sound. "…_is absent one Mist Runner?"_ As his harsh voice vibrated throughout the air, the Whispering Death's body winced before she unruffled herself.

"_It seems, my liege, the Cutter was tipped off before the attack. I caught this traitor admit to it aloud during the search,"_ she hissed as her spiked tail tightened over the necks of the Zippleback.

Red Death's six eyes pierced the azure duel-headed dragon. The revelation of being double-crossed didn't sit well with him as he pinched his blade-like index and thumb claws onto the dragon, the Whispering Death releasing her hold on his necks. He brought the Zippleback to his eye level, glaring at the silence insect before him, their eyes forward and as unafraid as they could make them.

"_What a disgusting little louse you are. Do I not provide you a home, a haven from the grip of mankind and this is how you choose to honor my generous deeds?"_

The brothers looked to each other. This was it, if this was to be their last moments alive, they'd go leaving the truth. Nodding their heads, the head to the left spoke first. "_You may warden around here because of your self-proclaimed crown, but you will never be an Alpha."_

"_At the end of the day,"_ the right added, "_you're just an overgrown hatchling trapped in a mountain just like us!"_

If Red Death thought he was boiling before, his insides was searing after hearing this insolent vermin's slanders to his person. How dare he criticize his authority by bringing up the Alphas? If he had his Runner like planned, he'd be supreme overlord of his domain, nay the Archipelagos. It would have been perfect, glorious… Now because of this self-righteous garbage between his grasp, his demented dreams would never be reality. Red Death slowly squeezed at the Zippleback's side, piercing his hide and puncturing the vital organs of each half. A cringe of pain spread over the brothers faces as they felt their blood escaping their sides, trickling down the devil's appendage.

"_So, you think I'm just like you, Zippleback?"_ he smoothly smirked demonically as his pressure on the dragon increased till sprays of bright red were exiting the mouths of the germ before him. "_How high and mighty of you to even consider comparing your revolting form to my faultless identity." _Taking the three remaining spiked digits on his paw, he sluggishly pushed them into the now shivering Zippleback, their throats choking and clogged with their own blood to even voice out screams of torment. Red Death felt amused by the necks of the dragon in his hold as they twined around each other tightly, watching all the delicious blood streaming out between their teeth. He let out a gratified chuckle as he pulled his needles out of the blue traitor one by one before climbing them upward back into him like a pincushion.

By the time the walls of the mountain were spinning rapidly in the Zippleback's mind, they could no longer feel pain. Where Red Death would jab at their body, it felt numb and by that time most of their blood was juiced out of them. They wondered if it was all worth it, telling the Cutter the truth and having him and his sister fly off to an Alpha who'd protect and look over them. A warm smile spread over each of their faces as their breathing began to whizz from having their lungs popped like balloons. It was all worth it as they looked back to the little Runner who leaped from fire to them, insisting to be played with. So much innocence in her eyes as both dragon and child. There was light within them and for what it was worth, they were happy it wouldn't fade here in the dark.

Seeing the Zippleback's gloating smirk fueled Red Death's fury. "_You find this cruelty amusing, don't you, you masochistic insignificant maggot?! If that's the case then allow me to further your pleasure to your kin! Because of you, you miserable excuse of a reptile, what was meant to be mine has slipped through my grasps; so in return I'll see to it that your brethren from generation to generation serve as mere treats for me to ingest till they're completely eradicated from my domain forever!"_

Taking the left head into his mouth, Red Death slowly pulled it away from its main body, tearing it out and slurping it down his throat. Slowly he nibbled on the remaining pieces of the Zippleback till all that was left was the dead head on the right, a twisted smile still laced on his lifeless face. Munching it back and forth between his fangs till it was a paste-like consistency, he lapped his massive tongue over his teeth, wiping them clean from the small hints of blue lingering from his snack.

He wasn't enraged anymore, only disappointed now that his frustrations were dealt with and gave a content breath as he eyed the shivering Zipplebacks at the far side of the walls. "_Don't fret, you'll all be joining your wretched brothers in due time."_ The hive had been silent the entire time as he gorged upon the Zippleback. It was by far the most horrendous act of cannibalism any of them had ever seen, even the Whispering Death became frightened thinking that could have been her if the traitor had kept his mouths shut.

Entering the hive from an opening in the wall, the Night Fury returned with a live doe in his paws, wailing frantically as he set it down on the pillar that was to be the Mist Runner's new home. The doe wanted to scamper away but had nowhere to run as large red eyes gazed upon her with unbridled hunger.

"_And what is this, my prized solider?" _Red Death smirked looking to the terrified mammal before him.

Before the Night Fury could respond, the Whispering Death cut in, bitterness in her growl. "_Just where were you when the attack was taking place, Fury?"_

The Night Fury shot her a dark stare. "_If you must know, I was out stationed for a hunting mission and managed to see your racket over on the village side of the island," _he commented truthfully with a sly smirk. "_It was quite the pathetic performance when you consider they got away."_

The Whispering Death snarled at his cheeky attitude. If he wasn't Red Death's favorite, she would have killed him years ago.

Red Death looked down to the doe, still shivering on the far side of the pillar. It gave him delight to see such a powerless animal cower before him and for a moment he pictured the deer as the Runner as he lifted his claw out to it. As he scraped the doe's backside, her flesh tore open as she cried out in agony.

"_Well done, Night Fury. At least you bring me a puppet to amuse myself with,"_ he eyed the mammal before him with wicked desires as he toyed with the creature till her final breath when he finished dissecting her into small pieces to enjoy.

He was upset he didn't get what he wanted, but at least he had one rare obedient dragon who'd never turn on him.

Ever.

…

Powerful forces of nature seemed to hinder Valka and Cloudjumper's journey to the north.

Throughout their flight, large unusual formation of dark clouds that blanketed the moonless sky loomed overhead making the world appear darker than it truly was. The air was heavy and the winds howled out of control as it tried to convincingly push the Storm Cutter back to Berk. He however, pressed onward with the slim female mother within his hold.

If Cloudjumper could describe the feeling within himself, it would be brokenhearted. Seeing his little sister's calmly sleeping face, so unaware of the dangers over her made him ache. His duty was not only to his Alpha but to himself. He vowed to protect Hiccup at all costs. He knew he'd only be gone for a short while if he kept at his top speed, he just hoped he wasn't too late to bring her to safety in time with a storm branching over them.

As he flew, Valka watched the world around her spread with countless miles of vast ocean waters. That's all there seemed to be between them, plain ocean water with no sign of land within sight. She wept for a good part of their flight, each droplet of her sorrow only fueling the large puddle of water that covered the world below. She wept for her daughter and how after she returned she would quite possibly never have the chance to see her again. It was a heavy burden for any mother to have to do, to let your child go, even if you or they are not yet ready to separate forever. A part of her told her she'd one day come back to see her, but by that time would Hiccup have moved on or completely abandoned her human lineage for a life as a dragon. She honestly hoped that wasn't to be her daughter's future and wished she had spent more time with her little one before this fateful day. Soon the air became frigid and a bright light from ahead could be seen as they approached their destination.

By the time they entered the ice fortress, the squall outdoors was near unbearable for flight, Cloudjumper nearly missing the entrance due to low visibility. The heavens were monstrous as if the gods were at odds ends with each other and taking it out on the world below and none were prepared for the clash that was soon to come.

When Valka took her first step onto the grassy floor after Cloudjumper released her, her eyes widened to the cornucopia of wild dragons of various colors, sizes and breeds dancing around above her in tight spirals and clusters. Despite the fortresses location to the icy north, the interior was warm, with lush greenery. The frozen dome that covered this section of the world from the rest glowed brightly as the sun's rays entered; making it feel like a warm summer day admits the tundra outdoor. She eyes widened more as she turn to see many dragons beginning to approach her curiously, sniffing her clothing and hair as if trying to figure out what she was and why she was there. To many, she smelt of human with a slight sweetness to her to which they were sure was the odor of the young Runner who was nowhere to be found.

Cloudjumper stood over her as she smiled and reached out for the new and unknown dragons before her, perched high as he looked down to the them who soon got the message and moved away for he and the woman to greet the Bewilderbeast. The ice dragon rose his head to the sight of the Cutter and a slender middle-aged woman who gawked at his presence before lowering her head. She had never seen a dragon so large before and it honestly intimidated her. The Bewilderbeast looked to the young woman, her eyes blue like the waters below. They were kind, gentle and understanding eyes, truly a worthy mother of the Mist Runner. He smiled softly to her as she did the same.

"_Forgive me, sir. She wished to…"_ Cloudjumper started before being interrupted by small chuckles.

"_It's quite alright. A mother will always do what is needed for their young. Now, allow her a hasty tour around before you return her home and bring young Hiccup here. We must work swiftly."_

Nodding, he gave Valka a quick view of the haven. Showing her all the plantation suitable for her daughter to consume as well as the chamber he had prepared for Hiccup for when she was old enough to venture here. It was made of ice like the rest of the structure but within it were tall piles of pelts of different sizes and colors to keep her warm. A chuckle escaped Valka as she recalled many villagers on Berk complaining that their pelt were being stolen after being hanged to dry and now knowing who the culprit was and why he did it, she couldn't help but be amused. She gave a small sigh knowing Hiccup would truly be safe here rather than on Berk. Here she'd be appreciated, loved and cherished. Valka wondered if she would cry once she had to let go of her daughter's cheek for the last time.

After familiarizing herself with the surroundings, both Cloudjumper and Valka prepared to return back when the skies from the outdoors began to darken, veiling the fortress from the light. The enclose became cold as the sun's warmth disappeared, many dragons retreating to natural steam vents and hot springs to stay comfortable.

Rising from the waterbed, the Bewilderbeast listened carefully as the sounds of brutal gust of hail collided with the surface of the fortress. "_Are you sure you can fly through this weather, Cloudjumper?"_

"_I have to. We don't have much time left," _he said as he shielded Valka between his talons.

"_Very well, be safe. We will be awaiting your return."_ With that, Cloudjumper exited out to the blazing winds, the world around him curtained in blinding whiteness. For him, it didn't matter how hard the ice hit him or how strong the winds groaned, he'd keep flying long and hard through a thousand storms just to reach his sister before time ran out.

…

When Hiccup opened her eyes, she could see grey clouds hovering over the world from her skylight. Like the night before, she couldn't feel her mother's energy and not wasting any time she bounced out of bed and changed her clothing before heading downstairs with her toy dragon in hand. As she looked down to the kitchen, she could see her father cradling his head by his palms while he sat by the table. His face was covered but she could sense his mood was that of sorrow and loss. Walking towards him, the house seemed darker than usual and it honestly frightened her as she tugged on his furred cloak.

Returning from his trance of misery, Stoick looked down to his child, her eyes wide as she held onto her toy tightly. His heart feared the words he knew would inevitably escape her trembling lips.

"Where's Mama? She promised she'd be here, didn't she?"

He wanted to take back the events from last night. Just to go back and never having to leave the house. Maybe if he hadn't, Valka would still be there with them, making breakfast for everyone like she usually did with a big smile on her face. How could he possibly break the news to Hiccup? He had thought about it all night long and now that the morning had arrived he was no closer to finding an answer.

"Come, Hiccup, let's go fishing," he said as he lifted himself. When his mother passed when he was young, his father took him fishing to explain life and death. Hopefully he could do the same with his child.

After gathering some poles and a basket, they made their way to the pier. It was surprisingly abandoned and the waters of the deep seemed to share in the melancholy attitude of the day.

As Stoick set off the first cast, Hiccup eyed her toy closely. "Big Brother…"

"Hmm?" Stoick asked as he reeled in the line.

"He and Mama went for a trip together. He'll bring her back right?" she lifted her toy out to her father, hoping for him to understand.

Stoick gazed upon the stuffed dragon, the very dragon who took his wife away from him and Hiccup. Bitterness grew in his heart upon staring at it. "You see, Hiccup," he tried to remember the words his father had told him years ago. "Sometimes the people we love…leave this world."

"Bit they'll be back right? Big Brother will bring Mama back and then he'll take me with him too."

His eyes widened with fear. Was Hiccup nearly taken the night before? Valka must have stopped the dragon like when she was still a babe. She sacrificed herself so her daughter could live on… "No. Hiccup, listen," he dropped to his knees so to be closer to her. "Your mother was a brave warrior, she did this for you. Please try to understand that she won't…"

"But she will be back, she promised!" She held her dragon high for him to see. "They have to come back! Big Brother can't leave me, he has to take me with him someday! You have to listen to me… Daddy I'm…!" A part of her wanted to desperately tell him, for him to understand that what she was trying to tell him was the truth. "We have to go find them!"

Stoick held in his fears as best he could. He couldn't, wouldn't allow that dragon or any to take his child away from him like they did Valka. Hiccup was still too young, too innocent to understand the horrors of those beasts. It was when she said the Storm Cutter would one day come back for her that set him off. He had to stop this. Taking the toy from her tiny hands, he glared at it one last time before flinging it out to the ocean before him.

"You don't have a brother! Your mother is gone, Hiccup! That thing took her away and she is never coming back! Your mother is dead!" he caught his breath after his outburst and stared wide-eyed to what he had done. He had never yelled at Hiccup before and a shiver of regret filled his heart as her arms extended outward to the sea to try and retrieve her favorite possession, the last piece of her mother she had to hold.

Tears formed over her eyes as she looked back to her father. Why couldn't she just tell him the truth? To just say, 'Daddy, I'm a dragon'. She was afraid he'd yell at her for not being normal, but she never thought he'd shout at her for this or that he'd throw her toy away. Hiccup began to hold the ends of her long shirt tightly, her tears not stopping as she whimpered silently. Before Stoick could apologize for what he had said and done, she ran off back to the village and to her uncle's house.

Alvin was already awake and was sharpening his hatchet, he had to go out and search for his sister, his friend. When the front door to his house opened wide and Hiccup ran straight into his arms crying wildly as she gripped onto his beard for comfort, he dropped his hatchet to the ground and held her as close and tight as he could without hurting her. He was about her age when his parents died and he remembered holding Valka close like this when she learned out the news. Alvin thought back to the words of his grandfather, how he and Valka were to keep Hiccup safe and loved. As long as he'd stand, he'd honor that request. He hushed her softly till her cries drove her to rest.

Laying her on his bed, he draped the covers over her small body. He already lost his little sister, he wasn't about to lose the only family he had left. Stroking her hair down, he narrowed his sights and walked out to the grey world outside to go have a chat with his "brother".

…

"For acts of treachery to the village of Berk and to the chief, I hereby banish you, Alvin the Treacherous, for attempted kidnapping of the heiress of Berk. Any last words?" Stoick ordered as everyone stood by the docks, frowning to the dark-haired man on the lone boat cast to sea. Hours ago, Alvin had stormed to Stoick at the Great Hall, demanding to take custody of his niece as Valka's final wish and when Stoick refused, bitter words were sent back and forth. It was the comment that Stoick never deserved Valka and that he'd be taking Hiccup as his own child to protect whether he liked it or not that set off the chain of events held before them. After Hiccup was located and taken home, a few physical debates were held between the chief and the man he had once called comrade to the point where the ultimate decision was made by him and the elders.

Alvin glared into the eyes of the man he had once called his friend, darkness and wrath in his words. "Ya can banish me off of Berk, take me honor, and separate me from me niece. But mark me words, Stoick, you'll ALL burn to the ground for what you've done to me family. I will have my revenge and I will take what is rightfully mine."

With only the clothing on his back and a few days of food and supplies, Alvin sailed off to parts unknown. There weren't many places for him to go to. Perhaps he'd start his life over on one of the neighboring Viking territories, Outcast maybe, or become a hermit living on a deserted island? He didn't care, none of it mattered to him. His sister was gone, he lost his home, his tribe, best friend but most of all his dearest niece. What would she say once she realized he was gone as well? It was something he dreaded to think about. Hiccup was the spit and image of Valka, the only thing she seemed to inherit from her father were her large jade eyes and, but truly she was every bit like her mother. She had an adventurous spirit and the heart of a brave leader. A smile crossed his face as he looked out to the infinite ocean, the memories of him and Hiccup playing with swords and making shadow puppets on the walls; it was enough to make him want to weep knowing he had just lost any more of those moments with her.

It was his third day at sea when he saw two ships side by side in the distance, one waving the signature dark banner of outlaws and the other producing the sounds of wailing that could be heard for miles. Seeing the all too familiar flag of a pirate ship, Alvin set a course for the two vessels. He may have been a man stripped of his honor to the people he once knew, but he wasn't a heartless beast who would just let bandits raid an unsuspecting ship with innocent lives aboard. By the time he got there, the pirates were helping themselves to the belongings on the ship and armed themselves when Alvin hopped onto the deck, beating the men before tossing many of them overboard till finally all the bandits were either slain or drowned.

Looking over the ship, Alvin could see he had been too late to save the passengers' as one man and woman laid on the wooden floor, died. From the look of the vessel, they were simple farming folk probably on holiday and just happened to be crossing the wrong patch of sea at the wrong time. He was about to head back to his own ship when the sound of a rolling bottle from behind a barrel caught his attention.

"Come on out," he demanded as he held out one of the swords left behind by the pirates.

After several seconds, a small boy with emerald eyes and dark hair tied in a tail to the side of his shoulder emerged from over a barrel. His body was shivering to the horrors he had witnessed as his parents were beaten and murdered for what little they had. He had been lucky he wasn't spotted but now he was alone on his family's ship with a man pointing a sword to him. His options weren't looking good.

Alvin sighed and lowered the sword to the ground as he held a hand out to the little boy. "It's alright, lad, I ain't gonna hurt ya."

The young boy looked to the big man. Slowly, he rose from behind the barrel and made his way over the large Viking.

Taking his hand, Alvin averted the boy's sight from the two bodies on the ground. "Do ya know where yer home is lad?"

The boy shook his head.

This was a predicament, he couldn't leave the child here on his own and he couldn't honestly expect to take him with him to places he wasn't even too sure he was off to. "Any family I can drop ya off with?"

Again, the boy shook his head.

Sighing again, Alvin nudged the small boy on the shoulder. "Look, lad, I'm on me way to find a home, start a new life. Now I can drop ya off on the next island with people or ya can come with me. I don't care which ya choice just as long as yer comfortable."

The five-year old thought hard on the idea, he was good at thinking to himself. He could either be stationed on an island where he'd be an orphan with no home or anyone to turn to, or he could ride it out with the man who saved his life and possibly have someone to be with. He felt he knew the most beneficial answer. Squeezing onto Alvin's palm, the boy nodded his head and pointed to him.

"Alright then," he hopped back onto his ship with the boy in hand and sat him on a wooden box, giving him some bread and an apple to eat. "Ya got a name, lad?"

After taking a bite out of the apple, he swallowed the juicy fruit before answering. "Heath, sir."

"Well, Heath, me name's Alvin. We'll set a course for Outcast Island."

"Yes, sir," Heath nodded before they set sail and gave his parents a proper Viking funeral. He vowed that as long as he was with Alvin, he'd do his best to repay him.

…

"I want you to erase her memories, Gothi," Stoick sat by the side of the bed next to his daughter. "Block her mother's face, Alvin, dragons, this 'big brother' she speaks of… I'm scared I'm going to lose her for good if she keeps them in mind," he tucked away several strands of Hiccup's hair behind her ears as she slept. He didn't want her crying once she realized her uncle was cast off the island, his heart couldn't bear it if she grew to hate him for sending him away. What other choice did he have? The man wanted to take his child away from him.

Gothi gazed at her chief and pointed to him.

"No. There are too many memories, too many moments... I alone will carry this burden of knowing for the both of us. I'll leave you to it…" Stoick slowly lifted himself and processed down the stair, he couldn't let Hiccup relive that horrible night for the rest of her life. It was for the best.

With Stoick gone, Gothi carefully looked over Hiccup, slowly breathing as she slept. She didn't want to have to do this, but it was what the chief wanted. Taking a small dish out of her bag, she placed it by Hiccup's head as she filled it with water hemlock flowers and with the candle adjacent to the bed, slowly allowed the smoke from the herb to encircle the young child. It took some time, but she managed to isolate the images of Hiccup's mother, her uncle Alvin, everything she knew about dragons. So many moments of her life, faded away from her sights like thick layers of fog.

Within the furthest confounds of Hiccup's subconscious, the haze trapped her other form, rendering her to the shape of a human. As Gothi finished casting her silent chant over Hiccup's body, she knew that every memory, while hidden, was not forever lost. If Hiccup were to recall the memories of her past, it would wash away bits of the clouds over her mind. Until she searched for those answers herself, she'd forever be trapped within the walls of mist shrouding her young mind.

Placing her hand over Hiccup's forehead, Gothi could feel an aura inside of Hiccup fade away till there was nothing but shadow. She gave a silent prayer to the gods as they began to cry from the heavens above onto the sweet child's face.

_What have I done?_

…

Cloudjumper's heart nearly stopped as the line that repeatedly had led him to Hiccup flickered away. The storm and winds had hindered their travel greatly to the point he and Valka had to take shelter from the biting chill. He knew his way to Berk, that wasn't the problem, it was that for the life of him he could no longer feel her spirit. A low whimper escaped his lips, knowing the only way for her light to fade was for it to be extinguished.

He was too late.

His sister…was gone.

He stopped flying and was now hovering in place, Valka tugging at his talon for him to land on a tall pillar off to the right. Obliging her words, he dove down to it and placed her down to the soft moss-covered island. Leaning his head low Valka could do nothing but repeat "no" over and over again. They were so close… How could this have happened? Her greatest fear had come to reality, they found out. Hiccup must have changed before them to prove they'd be back and upon seeing her other form…killed her. Blue eyes began to weep heavily as Valka's knees fell to the ground.

_Why didn't I just let him take her?_

_How could they murder my beloved child?_

_Was it Stoick who…?_

She couldn't finish that thought as she gripped to the moss, tearing it from the soil bit by bit. She let her down, she promised she'd be back. The first lie to her daughter was to be the last. Lifting herself up she held her arms out to Cloudjumper who did his best to hold her. Valka knew he was hurting just as much as she. He loved Hiccup deeply, she was his family and he managed to let her fall into darkness. Over and over he kept telling himself he wasn't fast enough, wasn't strong enough. The last Mist Runner was gone, by the hands of man and from a Storm Cutter's lack of strength. If he could cry his tears would fill up an entire ocean over.

Letting Valka go, Cloudjumper lifted one of his right wings out towards the direction of Berk to which she shook her head slowly.

"I can never go back. I've lost the most precious person in my life by the hands of the very people I trusted. There's nothing left for me there…" She thought to her husband and all the fond memories they shared together. All the laughter and love. She'd never forget them. But as a mother she could never forget her child, the light of her world. Berk would forever be known as a memory to her…

Lowering his back, Cloudjumper nudged his head for her to climb aboard. Grabbing onto one of his back spikes she held on as he turned back towards Dragon Mountain. They vowed that day to do everything in their combined power to prevent a similar fate to all dragons in need. In honor of Hiccup who brought hope to their lives, they too would be the beckon for those in harm's way.

…

Batting her eyes open, Hiccup felt empty. It was as if taking her first breath for the first time and she couldn't put her finger on it, but something felt different. Bracing herself upward, her body nearly collapsed upon itself. All her strength was gone. The world around her felt dark and heavy, just like how she felt on the inside. Slowly she managed to make it to the stair case where she struggled to make her way down to the main floor.

Hearing her come down, Stoick looked to his daughter and his eyes watered. She was still her, but she eyes appeared lost and dull, the smile that once graced her face was gone and replaced with a blankness like one he had never seen before. If it was possible she seemed smaller and she trembled as she made her way slowly towards him. Reaching out for his leg, her breathing was already harsh like she had ran for hours. Opening her mouth, she wanted to speak, to say something but nothing came out as he lips moved. When the silence hit her ears she lowered her head and let go of her father's leg. Something was missing, she could feel it, but thinking about it only made her head hurt.

Finally, she was able to utter out her words. "Dad…"

Stoick braced himself. He was expecting her to ask about her "brother" or Alvin but most importantly her mother. "Yes, dear."

"I'm hungry."


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello again. In this chapter we come full circle as well as gaining the knowledge that ends are simply new beginnings. Posting this chapter 9-16-2014. I'd like to thank everyone for their kind support as well as for your patience. The next sequence of The Viking and the Night Fury and The Mist and the Brave One, will begin in six to seven days, and will be posted in a separate story. __However, if you feel it should continue on the first story, please say so. _ I'm still working on the title but I'm leaning towards The Riders and the Outcasts. If you have any suggestion before the deadline, I am open to hear them. Thank you all and please enjoy.

…

Daybreak had yet to arrive when Hiccup's green eyes shot opened from her slumber. There was a chill in the air, one that couldn't be cured by wrapping oneself in thick layers of fur, it was a shivering sensation deep-set into her bones and it stirred her to stand. From outdoors she could hear rumbling from above and her body trembled as she slowly paced down the stairs, every vibration from the outside world sending her nerves into a series of frenzies. When she reached the down of the steps, the front door felt like it was moaning, groaning something wicked from the other side. Fear told her to stay away and run but curiosity beckoned her to open it and see beyond the anxiety. Slowly placing her hands to the handle, she pulled the front door with all her might, the image of a large scaly monster flying by froze her stiff.

The monster before her and she stared at each other for the longest time till it finally readied its flames, aiming towards her. Quickly she pushed the door shut and could feel the heat from the hot sticky spit from the beast on the other end of the doorway before she panicked, running for the pantry where she knocked over several pots and pans with a clang. The clamor rose Stoick as he jumped out of bed and went for the axe by his bedside.

"Hiccup!" he shouted looked around in the darkness for his daughter. Seeing a pan fall to the ground by the pantry, he bent down to see her curled tightly in a ball at the furthest side of the wall, a small copper pot over her head like a helmet for protection.

He had never seen her react like this before but the sounds of dragon roars and fire burst striking the ground gave him the answer to why she was so petrified. Putting on his most valiant of expressions, Stoick marched towards the front door and outward into the village streets were several men and women were already making haste at defending their homes from the vile beasts.

By the time the village was clear from the dangers of the dragons, the sun was already casting itself over the horizon and exhausted from the kill and raid, Stoick strode back home to comfort his child who was still hidden behind the recesses of the pantry.

He crouched down to the cupboards, extending his blood coated hand towards her. "Come on now, Hiccup, they're gone. Daddy chased them away," he wanted that to be the last time he'd have to tell her that, but knew it wouldn't always be as easy to convince her later on in life.

Her eyes widened to the dark color of fresh blood on his skin, the smell of the dead trailing into her nostrils and her insides churned as she pressed closer the wall away from him. Bubbles of tears escaped her tightly shut lids, small weeps passing her silent voice. She couldn't understand why she was so enveloped by fear, why the scent of red on her father's person had her cower from him.

"Hiccup… It's alright. Come out…" Stoick's expression saddened when she distanced herself from him. He begged, plead on his knees for her to come out, even trying to coax her out with food, but nothing seemed to help. She refused.

A knock to the front door alerted him to a visited that when he lifted himself up, his head banged against the top of the pantry shelf. Finally managing to get on his two feet, he walked to the door to find Gobber waiting at the foot of his steps.

"Everything alright, Stoick? You're usually out helping with the renovations at this hour," he looked to his friend's clearly fatigued face.

"It's Hiccup, she's barricaded herself behind pots and pans. She won't come out for me…"

Gobber let himself in, patting Stoick on the shoulder. "Let me try."

Walking to the pantry's edge, Gobber kneeled down and from the light peaking in from the front door, could see short brown hair trembling under a pot, a defensive of pans around it.

"What's got you so shaken up, lass?" Gobber asked as the little girl under the pot lifted it high enough for eye contact with him.

"There're monsters out there," Hiccup meekly whispered, though the tins around her made her voice seem louder.

Gobber's blue eyes softened. This was her first day of seeing dragons after her memories had been blocked. She had never been afraid of them before, but for some reason she was really quivering with fright.

"Aye, they can be scary… You know, when I was your age, my Daddy told me the best way to deal with a monster, is to face it head on. And you know what I did?" he peeked his head into the dark shelf.

Wiping her wet cheeks with the sleeve of her tunic she shook her head for him to continue with his story.

"I fought back with what I had, just my wits and a homemade dagger!" he picked up a nearby ladle and motioned it around like a tiny sword for dramatic effect. "After I faced my fears more and more, they became less frightening and I was soon able to help those who were scared too by making weapons for them to protect themselves with. As long as we can defend ourselves from the dragons, we'll have nothing to fear."

Hiccup listened closely and slowly pushed away her walls before crawling out of the darkness, holding onto the corner for comfort. "But what do we defend ourselves with?"

Chuckling, he leaned over and raised Hiccup onto his knee. "Well, not with pots and pans, even if they do come in handy," he took the pot off of her head and placed it onto the floor. "If you ever see a dragon again, Hiccup, just know that your father, me, and everyone else in the village work hard to make Berk a safer place for others. It's our job."

"What's my job?" she asked curiously, her fears slowly melting away.

"For now, your job is to eat the pancakes I'm about to make you for being such a good girl," he hopped up, placing Hiccup to the ground. Handing her the metal ladle, she looked to it closely and wondered if she too could face her fears and defend everyone too.

…

Masks of fog covered around the sea as the ships dealt further into the soup. It had been months since the last attack and the Vikings of Berk were doubling up on their search for the accursed dragons' nest. Island after island they pursued the beasts, only a handful actually housing the slimy reptiles. They could now see the outlines of a landmass up ahead and set sail straight for it, landing their ships on the pale sandy beach.

"We're here. Stay low and ready your weapons," Stoick ordered out to the other ships as his fit collided with the grains of moist powder.

As everyone set foot on the shoreline, many prepared and loaded the compact catapults, aiming them towards the stone structure of a fair-sized foothill. Today wasn't the typical dragon hunt like when they went out searching for the dragons nest, this was a netting mission for the battle arena. Their current supply of dragons were low and with the treaty signing with the Berserker tribe coming soon, it was nice to have something the people could enjoy watching. Although the current chief, Oswald the Agreeable, was a fairly docile man with little interest in visiting the killing arena, he knew the rest of his crewmen enjoyed a little blood sport every now and then.

Formulating their netting strategy on the cool sand with a sword, Stoick gave it a quick look over before nodding in approval, Spitelout, Gobber and Mrs. Thorson agreeing with his decision. "When we crack this mountain open, all Hel is gonna break loose."

"And my undies! Good thing I brought extras," Gobber joked as they all positioned themselves for the nearing assembly of dragons that was to come once they struck.

Raising his open palm into the air before closing it tightly into a fist, the men and women at the ready released the levers on the catapults, sending the boulders on them hauling towards the alp repeatedly on the same target till an opening was made.

Many appreciated the new design of the slinging device, it was lighter than the old model, easy to assemble as well as easier to reload with the inclusion of gears tightening the ropes instead of cutting at them and it made directing fire smoother. When the design and the first scale models were made, many praised Gobber for his advancement, but when he clarified that it was actually his new junior apprentice that envisioned them, they were utterly shocked. At the time, no one knew he had taken on a student and were eager to meet the young man. Once the identity of the new trainee was, it turned a few heads, especially her father's, Stoick the Vast. He hadn't been aware his child was sneaking off before sunrise to go work in the forge. Of course he was furious about the notion at first, but once he realized it was something Hiccup truly wanted to do, he allowed her to continue her training so long as she kept out of the way during raids and caused no trouble to others.

With the catapults reloaded with nets, one fastened with a tightened ball of oil soaked fibers, Stoick marched forward towards the opening in the mountainside and motioned his hammer to the launcher to ready the fireball before it was flung out of the holder and into the hollow opening. It whished past the Viking chief and shot straight through the thick darkness, leaving a smoking trail behind as the fires light lit the tunnel within and exposing the dwelling dragons from their concealment. Letting out a stirring battle shout, Stoick's echoing voice stunned the dragons to exit the cavern, unaware of the traps laid before them.

As the dragons flew out in a swarm of fright, the launchers released the nests, capturing dozens if not hundreds of juvenile dragons of all colors and breeds. While many managed to escape from their captors, the numbers were few when compared to the quantity of their fallen companions. Here and there, small battles ensued, usually ending in blood spilling and the death of Nadders and Zipplebacks but for the most part many of the young dragons fled as fast as they could. They were one of the few islands that were not within the domain of the cruel demon known as the Red Death but this still doesn't save them from the horrors by the hands of Vikings.

Securing the nests around a green Zippleback, a fearsome roar came from within the confines of the hollow opening in the mountainside, a bright mass of fire emerging towards the exit. As the Vikings prepared themselves, a red Monstrous Nightmare spread his flamed wings outward, hissing to the humans before him as they tied down many of his friends and family.

Setting up more nest while many went out to blindly attack the provoked Nightmare, more combat erupted till inevitable, he too was bonded tightly in ropes and hoisted below the many ships decks. One pack of Nadders rattled about as they were being boarded.

"Mind yourselves!" Stoick called out as he muzzled down a blue Nadder. "The devils still have some juice in them!"

After the ships were loaded to the brim with dragons, the crew gave a hearty cheer of victory. It wasn't much of a killing today, but this amount of dragon could possibly last them months, maybe even years. Passing by a mustard-colored Gronckle, Stoick shot it a nasty look., "Let's lead you to your new home, devils." How scornful for him to tell them this, knowing full well the arena was to be their final resting site.

…

"Look at me, I'm Hiccup! I think I'm sooo smart because I work in the forge and can read, but I can't even lift a hammer!" Snotlout mocked loudly, pretending his arms were slack and delicate. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut chortled along with him as they poked fun at her expense, Hiccup indoors reading a book still recovering from a fever she had during late spring.

"Oh, oh, I got one!" Tuffnut said between a laugh as he positioned himself in a frightened pose and pitching his voice high. "I bathe on a regular basis and only eat flowers and junk!"

Hiccup turned the page of her story as she tried her best to ignore their loud antics that she could hear from their dragging voices, even if their words still stung her heart in the most painful of ways. It had been like this for as long as she could remember. They'd tease her or throw rocks at her just for their own entertainment. It was the norm around Berk and it seemed the adults did nothing to interfere with the bullying. Some even encouraged it like Mildew who'd personally give Snotlout clumps of dirt to chuck at her while she wasn't looking. The two children who didn't torment her were Aarne Hofferson and Fishlegs Ingerman, both for different reasons.

For Fishlegs, he was too cowardly to even consider hitting Hiccup but mostly he didn't find the necessity to do so in the first place. She didn't bother anyone, there was even times where he'd be having trouble with a riddle and she'd helped him with the clues which he was grateful for. He however, wasn't confident enough to go up to her and asked to be her friend or to share ideas. He saw the way the other children treated her and feared if he started hanging around with her, he'd succumb to the same treatment she'd gone through for so long. If he was brave and strong like Aarne, than maybe he'd be willing to accept that fate but for now, he did his best to stay out of Snotlout's bad side.

Aarne on the other hand, wasn't so tolerant of Snotlout's and the twin's treatment of her and marched over to them with tight fist at the ready.

Still laughing at his own jokes, Snotlout opened his eyes and waved a greeting to his "friend". "Hey, Aarne…!" was all he could get out before his cheek was punched. "Morning to you too, buddy!" he said on the ground before it was Tuffnut's turn to take his lumps. After the male twin was on the ground with a swollen eye, he turned to the female who glared at him bitterly.

"What? Wanna punch me too, tough guy?" she crossed her arms in a haughty manner.

Aarne scowled and scoffed. "You're lucky I don't hit girls."

"Yeah, so are you," she bit back as she lifted her brother up from the floor.

"Uh, guys…" Fishlegs fiddled with his sweaty palms. "The Berserkers are here."

Turning their heads, they all raced down to the docks to go meet their village's allies against the war on dragons. By the time they got there, a boat with a dragon spitting lightening was stationed at the docks, a short buff man with a long trim dark beard emerged from the vessel a hard expression on his face as he looked to the Hooligan chief.

"It's good to have you on the shores of Berk once more my good friend," Stoick extended his arm outward to greet the traveler. "May be have another year of unity between our tribes."

"I couldn't agree more, Stoick," Oswald shook Stoick's hand firmly before leaning in slightly. "I'm truly sorry about your loss, I heard from Jaune during the last trade. Valka was a valiant woman," he looked to the ground with a saddened expression till he was brought back to more peaceful thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry to have pried. Stoick, I'd like to introduce to you my son, Dagur," he stepped to the side to allow a young red-haired boy of seven passage to the docks. He had intense emerald eyes and a sour look on his face as he stared down the tall chieftain before him before rolling his eyes around slowly.

"Boring! You said these treaty signings would be fun. I've been here ten seconds and Berk's as dull as a rock!" Dagur groaned and complained loudly.

"Please be patient, Dagur, I'm sure you'll find something here that strikes your interest," Oswald rustled his son's tightly braided hair which earned him an irritated cringe and growl.

Stoick looked down to the rude young lad, thankful his five-year old daughter wasn't ill-mannered like him. A thought crossed his mind if Hiccup was feeling better or if she needed extra furs or something to eat. Turning his head to see his house, his eyes caught the other children waiting above and a smile crossed his face.

"Aarne! Come here, won't you, son!" he waved to the blonde who eagerly nodded his head and raced down the slope to the pier right beside his chief at attention. "I'd like you and the others to show Dagur here around, make him feel welcomed."

Saluting his chief, Aarne looked forward with strong eyes before turning to the young future chieftain of the Berserker tribe. "Yes, sir. Follow me."

Dagur shot Aarne a curious look as he followed him towards the village. He was militant and direct, that was for sure, and quick to respond to authority and command. A sly grin crossed the young redhead. _Perhaps forming a "friendship" with these idiots wouldn't be such a bad idea, _Dagur thought as the blonde lead him towards the other Berkian children. For now, he'd keep a close eye on his new "friends" and play along while they were all too naïve to understand his deranged ways.

"So?" Dagur looked over the small lot of younger children before him. "Who wants to play a game?" he chortled hysterically while the others gave each other a look of utter dread, except Snotlout who was greatly impressed by Dagur's attitude.

This was going to be a long day…

…

Sizing each other off after a successful raid, the Whispering Death and the Night Fury circled around each other to settle a few scores outside the Hive. The Night Fury's claws gripped at the cold dirt of the island while Whispering Death rotated her tail, casting a ribbon-like shadow onto the earth.

As the years passed, so too did their growing hatred for each other. Every chance they got, they'd each go out of their way to make the other appear incompetent at their positions in the ranks. At eight, the Night Fury had grown significantly in size as well as intelligence. He was also, dare I say it, a bit of an insubordinate officer. He liked to make his own rules, try Red Death's patience, and venturing out on his down time; soaring high in the clouds and being as far away from his obligations as he possibly could before reality struck him once more, beckoning his return to his prison. Over the past three years, he went from scouting duties to perimeter patrol and was now fourth commanding officer, one rank below his third, the Gronckle whom raised him. With the promotions came the perks of being on top in the hive. It also meant more responsibilities. Now, if his quadrant failed to meet quota, it was his reputation on the line. He did his best to keep his soldiers straightened out and away from trouble, something he himself couldn't do but somehow managed to keep his battalions in the clear. He was still so young and was quite possibly the youngest officer ever in the hive but it was a position he earned, fought to keep and he wasn't about to have it questioned by the Boulder dragon before him.

"_You got some nerve, Death! You know just as well as I do that location was sectored to my division!"_ he hissed as the two ensued on yet another turf war.

He and his crew were to be sectioned to the Isle of Berk for raids while her team was to go off to Outcast. Obviously, Berk was the prime location for livestock while the latter was barren on the surface but underneath its crust was crawling with animals. It seemed logical to him for her division to take the island of Outcast since she was a burrowing dragon and could easily dig out the sheep and oxen but she preferred to do as little work as possible due to her rank.

"_The last time I checked, Fury, I outranked you!"_

"_And the last I checked, you were still on probation from last raids flop! What'd you do this time to weasel your way out of that?"_ The Night Fury was of course speaking of her arrogance over on her sector which managed to have nearly half her battalion captured or killed. From the look on Red Death's face when she returned with little food and fewer dragons, he was not pleased with her leadership.

The Whispering Death chuckled wickedly. "_When you've lived as long as I have, you learn a way or two to get back on the prince's good graces. Honestly if you'd spend less time slacking off, you might actually amount to something."_

The comment really bit the Night Fury the wrong way and before you knew it, both were tangled in intense combat, biting and tossing each other very colorful language before the cavalry arrived

"_That's enough!"_ the Gronckle shouted as he and the Boneknapper shoved both dragons away from each other before they managed to kill Whispering Death managed to gain only a few claw marks over her right eye while the Night Fury held a fresh deep cut on the right side of his neck. "_Will you two just breathe and try not to be at each other's throats for ten seconds?!"_

Both dragons glared daggers to each other before finally separating. The Night Fury grumbled under his breath, mumbling how unruly and overconfident Whispering Death was with her position before returning to his dark cave to rest. He muttered a few more bitter words before the sound of someone crying echoed in his ears.

Looking around in the darkness around him, he knew he was alone but that didn't stop the faint whimpers from surrounding him till he realized he knew this sob. It had been nearly three days since he last heard this voice and a silent sigh escaped his lips. He did his best to forget her, the Mist Runner, as if she never existed and she never warmed his heart. She was gone, that was all that mattered… Then why could he hear her weeping from across the night and why did he yearn to go comfort her?

…

Seven-year old Hiccup's body lifted up to the sound of something downstairs. Immediately, a smile formed on her face as she ran to the steps and down to the front door where she opened it wide to…

Nothing.

Her smile faded as she hung her head low and closed the door once more for the eighteenth night in a row. She had been alone for eighteen going on nineteen days and she knew her father would be out for probably eleven more before his return. Walking over to the fireplace, Hiccup grabbed the tinderbox next to it and lit a roaring fire for warm but mostly so she knew she was still alive and could feel something other than sorrow. Whenever her father would leave, he'd do it before she'd awaken or even during the middle of the night and when morning came, she'd find herself in a quiet house that felt far too big for her.

The first time he did it she hid herself under the table for days till Gobber found her sleep deprived and starving, she was still four at the time and was still adjusting to her new life that somehow felt it started the day after her mother disappeared. He fed her, let her cry on his shoulder for what felt like hours before she finally collapsed in his arms with tears still falling from her unconscious face. After that night, she began to wonder around the house, doing little things to keep herself busy like cleaning and organizing. With her father gone, she took it upon herself to help the adults with counting inventory in the food storage and gave everything a proper spot till somehow it became her job.

Now that she was used to her father's routine of leaving without saying "goodbye" it still didn't make her feel any more secure. She could have really used him this past week when she was out in the forge. She had overheard several villagers talking about her and had spent the whole day wondering what they meant when they said what they said…

…

"_It does appear that way doesn't it? I mean, she doesn't even resemble Stoick…" one woman had said by the entrance of the forge while Hiccup was in her study Gobber had just given her._

_Hiccup knew it wasn't polite to eavesdrop but she couldn't help it, especially by what they were saying._

"_I'm telling you, the gods must have known of Valka and her infidelities. It only makes sense as to why she was taken by a dragon," a male's voice said. Hiccup knew this voice well, Mildew. "The girl's got her mother's face, but I doubt she's even Stoick's child."_

_A small stream of tears fell from her face. __**It can't be true, **__she told herself. Not wanting to hear another word, Hiccup pulled the sheet to her study away and stormed out of the forge and ran straight into the forest, the woman covering her mouth in shame as Mildew snickered at his handiwork once they saw her zip by._

_She didn't stop until she reached the cove where she kneeled by the water's edge and let her cries echo around the stone walls as her tears mixed with the pond below. She had to be her father's child, she convinced herself. Her father loved her…did he? Questioning it only made her weep more._

_Opening her eyes, she looked into the water at her reflection. Mildew said she had her mother's face, and yet no matter how hard she tried she couldn't bring herself to see it. Where her mother's face was in her memories there was this empty black hollow void and it scared her every time she thought of it. She wanted her father. She wanted her mother. She wanted someone to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright._

_When she finally stopped crying she had the hiccups and it made her hate herself because that was her name. Hiccup. A weak little hitch nobody wanted and sought to get rid of. She was bubbling with anger now and began clawing at the soil, just trying to dig herself into a hole of darkness and never to return into light. By the time her arms got tired the tips of her nails were bleeding and covered in dirt. Looking down to the shallow furrow she made, she wanted to change everyone's mind._

_She was the daughter of Stoick the Vast, she had to prove it to them. Washing her hands clean from the dirt and dried blood, she took a thick branch from the ground and marked out an area for her to grow herself a new identity._

…

Her body was still aching from gardening out at the cove the day before. From Gothi, she got some seedlings and read as much as she could on botanicals and harvesting crops. She knew it'd be a lot of hard work but in the end, it had to work. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was child of Stoick the Vast, chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe and she was a Viking.

Closing her eyes, Hiccup let herself drift into sleep by the fireplace, feeling it wrap its warmth around her tired body.

…

Gobber and Hiccup made their way up a high clear slope on the hillside of Berk to test out a new battle defense catapult Hiccup had built to be easier to launch and throw projectiles farther than before. Hiccup sighed apathetically as they reached their desired location. Gobber looked to her and gave her a hardy pat on the back, the wind blowing through her short russet hair.

"Cheer up, Hiccup. Maybe next year, Stoick will let you compete in the Thawfest games."

"He made it pretty clear I was, and I quote, 'never to participate!' It's like he's afraid I'll make a mockery of the Haddock name or something... I shouldn't have even asked," she mopped as she calibrated the proper angles to the catapult for them to document the estimated average shooting range of the new device.

"He just doesn't want you getting hurt. The games can get pretty deadly," he said as he loaded the machine.

"It's not just the games, Gobber. It's everything, it's like I'm not even visible to him. I ask if we can have at least one meal together, he says maybe next time. I show him all the advancements I've designed for the village during his time out at sea; he barely looks at the blueprints and tosses them to the side. You know what we did together my last birthday?"

"What did he do this time?" he listened as Hiccup rambled her nine-year old heart out.

"Absolutely nothing. He completely forgot it, like every other year, but clearly remembered he had a training session with Aarne and spent the whole day with him while I did the laundry, swept the house, restocked the pantry and made his dinner before heading off to bed. Happy Birthday to me…" she droned dryly as she tightened the last spring.

Gobber looked to Hiccup with big blue eyes. It was difficult for him see her like this when all she ever wanted was for her father to just listen or even look at her. He had seen a drastic change in Stoick's demeanor ever since that fateful night. He rarely slept, ate, listened to reason but above everything he trapped Hiccup away like she was a sparrow locked in a cage. She needed to fly; to be herself and as long as she tried to impress her father by being something she wasn't, he knew it would probably be the death of her.

"Chin up, Hiccup. If these catapults perform well with the trails, I know it'll make me happy," Gobber smiled to her as he shifted the device twenty degrees to the left before grabbing the handle.

"No, Gobber with these winds the target will be…!" it was too late however as the tension clamp was pulled and the boulder went flying through the air till the sound of a loud bang rang out. They gave it four seconds till…

"STOOOOICCKKKK!" the trailing rattle of Mildew's voice spread to the farthest reaches of Berk.

"Duh, duh, duh, we're dead…" Hiccup could see the disappointed scowl on her father's face right about…

…

Stoick slammed his palm to the dining room table in front of a seated Hiccup, a slab of splintered wood under it as he glared at her silently.

"Shingle again? Didn't we have roofing material for dinner last night, ha-ha…?" she tried to lighten the mood but clearly her father wasn't impressed. "It was an accident, Dad… I'm sure Mildew is making it sound worse than it is."

"A huge boulder crashed through his roof, twice," he bluntly shouted.

She told Gobber not to reload, but did he listen… "Well, sure it sounds bad if you're gonna stick to the facts."

"Of all the houses on the island you had to hit Mildew's," he pointed outward for her to understand.

"In my defense, the distance from the catapult and the unfortunate location of his house happened to reach over a thousand meters meaning the new designs…," she wanted her father to not be so angry with her and for once to be impressed by her ingenuity. He, however, wasn't listening.

"Listen to me Hiccup, I allow you to work at the forge to help the people, not to destroy their homes with your silly inventions. I want you to march over to Mildew's house first thing in the morning and repair his roof and whatever else was damaged by your mess because whatever you do, reflects on me. Do I make myself clear?" he didn't have to ask, he knew she was listening to him.

Lowering her head in shame, Hiccup sighed softly before answering. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry." Shifting her seat outward, Hiccup walked towards the staircase and up to bed where she pulled the covers over her head and silently shed her tears.

Stoick sat down on his seat and sighed while his heart broke. He knew she didn't mean what had happened, but what choice did he have? Mildew kept complaining to him all morning how his daughter destroyed his home and that it was the job of the chief to do what was right. How he hated when Mildew pulled that card on him whenever Hiccup did something by mistake. As a father, he wanted to encourage her and for her to stay safe because she meant so much to him, but as a chief, he needed to keep a balance in order and any special treatment he gave to her would be seen as favoritism. To let off steam, he'd ask Aarne to do training not just to build up the lad's strength but for him to let out all this internal anger he had on the inside. Whenever he'd go out for long trips or raids, what kept him going was the thought that he'd find the nest and destroy it. He'd finally be freed of this curse and be able to hold his child knowing nothing in the world could ever harm her, but whenever he'd fail and return empty-handed he'd feel like less of a man and unworthy of being her father.

These were the days when he missed Valka the most because if she were here she'd know exactly what to say to the both of them for everything to be better. There were nights when he'd just lay awake staring at the bare and cold untouched spot his beloved used to sleep and wish her warmth were still there for him to hold. Some days he couldn't even bear to look Hiccup directly in the face because every time he saw her saddened expression he'd see Valka and he'd be reminded of what a failure he was for not getting to her in time. Maybe if he was faster or stronger be could have stopped everything and he wouldn't have had to have lost the love of his life and the light in his child's eyes.

Everything in life was broken and he couldn't fix it no matter how hard he tried.

…

Unhinging the mouth of the metal trap with his talons, Cloudjumper looked inside to see a frightened Snagglefang within, his right hind leg severed and bleeding profusely. Motioning over to Valka, she swiftly entered the opening of the trap and approached the male dragons, shivering as a creature in leather and a mask of various colors drew near.

Lifting out her bare hand, she slowly prowled towards the injured dragon, careful not to alarm him or see her as a threat. She had been seeing more of these lately, traps. One of Mans' cowardly ways to destroy such beautiful creatures off the face of the Earth. She couldn't allow that, not again. After losing her child, her blessed little Mist Runner, she returned to the mountain where the great Bewilderbeast accepted her as one of their own and she's remained there with them ever since that cruel day when her Hiccup's spirit was taken. Now, she and Cloudjumper roam the world, freeing enslaved dragons and other mistreated creatures along the way to make the world a safer place for them.

Slowly taking off her mask, she reached into a small sack she carried and dipped her fingers into the ointment within to sooth the wound and bleeding from the Snagglefang.

He was adamant at first, but once reassured by the Storm Cutter she was an ally, he allowed her to gently place the cool gel onto his cut. Once it was bandaged up and cleaned, Valka raised her curved wooden staff upward to Cloudjumper, who opened the trap fully to allow both her and the healed Snagglefang to exist.

They told the male dragon and the other prisoners of a haven where dragons were free of the cruelties of man, where they would be protected and watched over by a kind and just king. Agreeing to join them, they all took to the sky right as a young trapper was returning to check on his traps. They were all empty

"Drago is not going to like this…" he groaned pulling back his black hair.

…

Taking deep breaths, Aarne held his mother's axe close as he leaned against the wall of a neighboring house, peaking from the corner occasionally to ready himself for this. "This time, this time for sure," he narrowed his eyes before summoning all his willpower and emerged from the shadows and marched to the forge with purpose. Today was he day, he could feel it.

As he made his way towards the window of the forge, he could see Hiccup hammering away at a long strip of metal before tempering it in cool water and his heart fluttered wildly when she combed her bangs lightly with the tips of her fingers. Did she realize how beautiful she was or how the morning sun kissed her skin so wonderfully? He wasn't too sure but he knew he wanted to tell her that himself, whisper it to her ear and softly trace his thumb and index finger under her chin and kiss her tenderly.

He trained for years, molded himself to be the ideal Viking warrior, he even managed a few good conversations with her every now and then. Of course there were days where he'd just mess it all up by saying something cold and unsuspectingly heartless and earn her cold shoulder. But he couldn't turn back today, not now. He was almost fifteen for crying out loud and his darn adolescent hormones were telling him he needed to make the first move on the girl. He used to be so cold to her and he couldn't quite tell you when her presence began melting his heart but all he wanted to do was walk up to her, telling her exactly how he felt and hopefully she felt the same way as well.

Aarne tightened his palms as he remembered every moment he trained, every punch he'd deliver to Snotlout and Tuffnut when they made sexual gestures or comments about her either to her face or behind her back, he cherished every giggle she'd allow to escape her light voice and listen to it carefully as if entranced by a siren while out at sea.

He was so close, so close to just holding her in his arms and protecting her, keeping her close. All he had to do was prove it to her, show her how strong he had become. He wasn't the little boy who shied away from her "hellos" anymore, he was a changed young man and nothing was going to stop him from showing that to her. No storm, or man, nor beast would stand in his way to be with the woman he loved.

Today, Hiccup would be his.

"Hey," he coldly started. Aarne cursed his exterior coldness while inside he was warm and full of passion. "Can I get this sharpened?"


End file.
